New Beginnings
by HiddenWays
Summary: Based on my first play through of Stardew Valley. A girl from Zuzu moves into the country after being let go from her job at Joja. She remembers her roots and returns to the place her Grandfather loved, Stardew Valley. Her life completely changes as she becomes acclimated to a new life and home. (MC X ?)
1. Chapter 1 First Day

Notes: To understand a bit more, this story is based on my first play through of Stardew Valley, of course with creative independence on what goes on. Well here goes nothing.

As the bus emerged from a long tunnel, it started to finally skid to a stop in a little grassy patch of land. The bus driver looked back at the only remaining passenger on the bus.

"Stardew Valley, we've arrived at Stardew Valley. This is the last stop for this bus, so please disembark here." A small slender woman with white hair nodded and got up, making her way to the front of the bus. Her red eyes looked at the bus driver with a smile.

"Thank you ma'am. I hope you have a good day." The bus driver forced a smile.

"You too." she said back. With that the woman walked off the bus and got her bags from the compartment underneath before turning and looking around. There was only one other person there at the bus stop; a red headed woman in plain work clothes. The woman waved before walking over.

"Hello! You must be Evelyn Turner, old man Jaden's granddaughter right?" the whitette nodded with a smile.

"Y-yeah...although I go by Eve…" Eve replied in a rather quiet tone. She cleared her throat before the redhead nodded and put out her hand for Eve to shake.

"Ah good. My name is Robin, I'm the local carpenter. Mayor Lewis sent me here to fetch you and show you the way to your new home. He's there right now, tidying it up for your arrival." Eve shook the hand and smiled at Robin.

"A pleasure to meet you Robin...and he's cleaning the house for me? He didn't have to do that…" Robin chuckled and took one of Eve's bags.

"Yeah well. I think it'll make more sense when you see the house." she started to walk, taking the path to the right. "The farm's right over here, if you'll follow me." Eve nodded and walked behind Robin, looking around at the foliage behind her. Memories started to flood back as she walked. It was like this when she was a kid too, this path, the fence. Though it was a little worse for wear.

"So...you're from the city right?" Eve snapped out of her thoughts as Robin asked her question. Eve let out a sigh and nodded.

"Y-yeah...I needed a break from that place. It's beautiful but...not for me."

"I know that feeling." Robin said, looking back with a smile. "The concrete jungle just isn't my cup of tea. Give me fresh cut wood over cement any day." Eve let out a weak chuckle, she was really unsure how to reply to that. As they reached the end of the path, there was a worn out old gate with a broken sign on the side. 'Turner Farm, property of Jaden Turner.' it said. She was here. She was at the place that she remembered from so long ago.

"Alright, let's go." Robin said, and pushed the gate open. Although after she did that the gate fell off its hinges and hit the ground with a thud. Both Robin and Eve stared for a moment before Robin laughed.

"Oh boy! This whole place is a relic. Come on." as she kept walking, Eve just stared at the gate for a moment longer before following behind Robin.

"What have I gotten myself into?" she asked herself, and then continued on. Finally, both women were on the farm...or what was left of it. Eve looked around and was shocked at the state of it. It was overgrown, trees, bushes, weeds and grass covered the soil, as well as pebbles, branches and larger rocks. Eve let out another sigh and looked in distress as Robin put her bag down.

"Well, here it is! Turner Farm!" she said, stretching her arms out to the vast mess it was. Eve couldn't help but just stare, absolutely dumbfounded at the state of it. Robin chuckled and pat the girl on the back.

"What's the matter? Surprised?" Robin chuckled. Eve just nodded as she put her bag down.

"Y-yeah… a bit…it's really...uh…" she could barely get the proper words out.

"Well," Robin started. "Sure it's a bit overgrown, but there's some good soil underneath that mess." Eve looked at Robin with a shocked expression.

"A bit overgrown?" she asked with a bit of disdain in her voice. Robin shrugged.

"Well, what did you expect? No one's lived on this farm for nearly 2 decades! We couldn't do much without that deed you have, so...it just kind of got like this." Eve let that process in her mind, and then nodded. With that explanation, it was a bit easier to get how it got like this.

"Hey buck up, with a little dedication, I'm sure you'll have it cleaned up in no time." Robin then picked up Eve's bag and walked over to the little cottage near the entrance of the farm. Eve followed suit, remembering the house as if she visited yesterday...though she remembered it being a little bigger.

"And here we are. Your new home!" Eve smiled, admiring the house for a moment before turning to Robin.

"Thank you for helping with my bags Robin, I really appreciate it." Eve said, gathering both bags. Robin nodded and smiled.

"Hey no problem. I don't mind a bit of heavy lifting." Eve was gonna remember that, though maybe it was because she was a carpenter. Eve was about to walk in when an older man with a brown cap and overalls walked out of the house. Eve jumped, and took a step back, looking surprised. Robin couldn't help but laugh.

"I told you Lewis was in there tidying for you." she said. Eve felt her face go red as she looked up at Lewis, who smiled at her.

"Ah, so you're the new farmer!" he said, and put his hand out. Eve nodded, straightening herself up and shook his hand.

"Y-yeah. My name is Eve." Lewis got down the stairs and stepped onto the ground before dusting himself off. It was obvious by his clothes he had been cleaning.

"Well Welcome! As you might have guessed, I'm Mayor Lewis of Pelican Town. It's nice to meet you!" Eve smiled and let out a chuckle. At least he wasn't intimidating as a Mayor. Lewis seemed very nice and personable. Eve started to wonder about the relationship her Grandfather had with him. Her grandfather had to have been much older then he was...but he called him out specifically. Eve made a note to ask about it later, trying to not get lost in her thoughts again. "You know, everyone's been asking about you." he said, making Eve a little concerned.

"Asking about me? Why?" now she started to worry. Did Grandfather have a bad relationship with the other villagers? If so...that would make things very...rocky.

"Well, it's not everyday that someone new moves in. It's quite a big deal around here!" A weight shifted off Eve as she let out a breath.

"Oh...yeah...that makes sense." Lewis smiled and then turned back to the house.

"So...you're moving into your Grandfather's old cottage here. It's a good house...very uh...what's the word...rustic." he said, and then a sound could be heard. It was Robin, holding back laughter.

"Rustic? Yeah, that's one way of putting it!" she chuckled, covering her mouth to stifle her laughter. "Crusty might be a little more apt though." Lewis turned to Robin and shot a glare at her.

"Hey! Rude! This is someone's house now!" he said, and Robin looked over, wiping her eyes.

"Oh come on Lewis! It's true! This house is so...old fashioned! It's a wonder it's still upright!"

"I like it." Eve chimed in. There was a pause before Lewis smiled and put a hand on Eve's shoulder.

"Oh don't you listen to her. She's just trying to make you dissatisfied so that you'll purchase one of her 'house upgrades'." Robin then shot a glare right back, obviously she had been outed, even if a little bit. She huffed out a grunt and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Oh stow it Lewis." she mumbled, before Lewis just rolled his eyes and went back to Eve.

"Anyway...you must be tired from the long journey. You should get some rest." Eve nodded a little, and started to lug her bags up the small staircase to the porch.

"It's okay for me to just...go in?" Lewis nodded and reached into his pocket.

"It's your house now after all...here." he took out a key and put it in her hand. "This is your home now. Make sure to not lose that key, it's the only one we have." Eve nodded, and decided to do something special. She reached around and unclasped her silver chain necklace she was wearing before putting the key on the chain. She put the necklace back on, and then smiled at them.

"Thank you for the warm welcome. I might stay in tonight and figure out a game plan…" Lewis nodded and Robin gave a thumbs up.

"Tomorrow you ought to explore the town and introduce yourself to the other villagers. The townspeople would appreciate that." Lewis said, and then gestured to Robin for them to leave. As they started on their way, they passed by a wood box. Lewis stopped.

"RIGHT!" he exclaimed, making both Eve and Robin jump. "I almost forgot! If you have anything to sell, just place it in this box here. I'll come by during the night to collect it." Eve nodded, and looked at the box. That was handy to know, and she had a feeling her and that box were going to be the best of friends. After that, Lewis gave a bit of a wave. "Well, good luck!" he said, and he walked off. Robin gave a thumbs up.

"See you around then Eve!" and soon, both were through the gate and off the farm. Eve lugged her bags into the home and looked around. Lewis had done a great job tidying it up; the place looked like how she remembered. The TV, the fireplace, the bed and table. Her memories of better times started to flood back into her. The laughing, the sadness and tears.

"Grandfather...I'll do my best to make you proud…" she said. She opened her bags and started to unpack all of her things into the drawer and hope chest. She brought a lot of clothes, plus a few little odds and ends to make the house a home. Some small pictures, little sculptures, an incense burner, all things from her old apartment. As she slid the big suitcases under the bed, she saw a little lockbox under the bed. Eve had never seen that before, and she didn't remember Grandfather talking about it.

"Maybe he left it behind after he died? I mean, Grandfather did have lots of things." she grabbed the lockbox and looked on the front. In tape it said 'To Eve' on it. Now she was a tad nervous. Not only did Grandfather leave her this house, the farm, and all the responsibility that came along with it...but now this. As Eve tried to open the box, she found that it was locked up tight.

"Well this isn't good...where could the key be?" Eve put the box on her bed, and started to look around the house. In the drawers, on the table, on the windows, TV, the fireplace. But it was nowhere to be found. Eve sighed and sat down on the bed, looking at the lockbox with an aggravated look.

"Where's your key? I wanna know what's insiiiide…" she said in a childlike tone. It was then she gasped a little. Eve hadn't acted like that in such a long time...like she WANTED anything. For years she had just put out work for hours and didn't ask for anything back beside the essentials...but now...she wanted things. She wanted to know more about this place her Grandfather loved so much, the farm she had just inherited...what was in this box. Eve bit her bottom lip, shaking a little.

"Oh Grandfather...I'm not sure what to do with all of this…" she mumbled, before feeling the key to the house that she put around her neck. Suddenly...Eve had an idea. She took the necklace off and inspected the house key for a few moments. "No it can't be…" she put the key to the boxes lock, and it slid in without much effort. She turned it and it clicked. "Grandfather...you knew all along that I would someday come here...didn't you?" she sighed, feeling tears well up in her eyes as she thought back to her Grandfather's smile. He knew all along...this would happen. When her parents died...when he died...he knew she would be here. Eve wiped her eyes and opened the box. Inside was a blue handkerchief and a small note. She took out the cloth and examined it. She didn't remember this being one of her Grandfather's possessions...or why it warranted being in a box like this. The note had to explain that. She unfolded the note and read it aloud.

"Eve. If you are reading this, that means you have opened your gift and have chosen this new life I have given you. Please know that I am so proud of you for making the jump from where you were to this. I understand it must have been hard to transition, but know that this is a life that is both fulfilling and rich in life. I know you can do it...oh Grandfather…" she had to stop for a moment to wipe her eyes again. She was so overwhelmed with emotion...the new sensations, the new place and people. She knew one day she would get used to such things, but for now...it was overwhelming. She continued to read. "In this box you will find my lucky blue handkerchief, something I wore everyday while tending the farm. I feel it has brought me fortune while the farm was active, and now I pass it on to you. Please wear it, and use the luck you receive to your advantage. I love you Eve...and I wish you the best of luck…

Sincerely yours, Grandfather…" Eve sniffled and clutched the letter tightly as she looked at the cloth set on her bed. She didn't miss a beat, and tied it around her neck. She was about to cry when she noticed something else on the back of the paper. She wiped her eyes and read aloud the last sentence.

"P.S...wait for my return at the first dawn on your third year...wh-what?" she rubbed her reddening eyes and read it again. "What does that mean...wait for your return…" she sighed and put the letter and the lockbox back under the bed, and laid out on it. So much was happening in such a small amount of time. Her move, seeing the state of the farm, the letter...everything was still rather surreal...it was a new feeling she would have to get used to. Eve closed her eyes and smiled a little bit, moving a hand to touch the handkerchief. "I'll try to not fail you Grandfather...I'll be the best farmer in Stardew Valley...if there are even any other farmers in Stardew Valley…" she said and then felt her eyes go wide open. "Right! I need to call Joyce!" she exclaimed and then shot up. "GAH!" she clutched her chest and started to pant. A searing pain ran through her body and she started to feel light headed. "Not...not now…" she whimpered and slowly got up, her hand holding her chest as hard as she could. Her fingers turned white as she clutched her chest tightly. She got to her purse and took out an orange pill bottle. "There…" she grabbed the top and twisted. The bottle popped open and she took out a clear pill. Eve grunted and put the pill in her mouth and swallowed. After that, she closed the bottle and sat down, letting her body calm down for a moment. "...if there is a doctor in this town...I need to talk to them about my condition…" she let out a sigh and slowly felt her body calm down. Eve tried to stand up, but started to cough which put her right back down. She looked at her hand and saw a crimson liquid. "Blood again...is it getting worse?" she shook her head and ran into the small bathroom to wash her hands. She turned on the water and rinsed the wet blood off her hand, and splashed some water onto her face. The metallic taste of blood was still in her mouth, though, so she took a cup she found and filled it with water. "How did Grandfather survive without a kitchen in his house...maybe he ate out a lot…" she sipped the water and felt better after hydrating. After some more sips, Eve felt relatively normal again. "I'll make this work...I'll resurrect this farm even if it kills me…" with that; she grabbed her phone and dialed a number before laying down on the bed. After a few rings.

"Hello, Joyce here!" a voice said back. It was a peppy high voice with an annoyed sounding tone. Eve put the phone to her ear.

"I can call back if you're busy." there was a gasp on the other line.

"EVEY! No no no no, you're fine! Job is just killing me and JODI IS NOT BEING SYMPATHETIC IN THE SLIGHTEST!" she let out a sigh. "So how are you girl? Did you make it to Stardew?" she asked. And as if Joyce was right in front of her, Eve nodded.

"Yeah I did. The Mayor and Carpenter showed me the farm and my new house. It's all still pretty overwhelming." Eve said back.

"I bet! How is it? Is it a lot?" Eve let out a sigh.

"If by a lot you mean a lot of work, then yes. The farm is completely overgrown and the house is pretty small...only two rooms." Eve closed her eyes. "And to top it off, I had another attack just now…"

"Oh not again! Are you okay? Do you need me to call the hospital?" Eve shook her head, as if Joyce were right there.

"No no, I'm okay...I'm going to the doctor's office tomorrow, I should be okay until then." Eve paused. "Joyce, this whole thing is only now setting in...that I'm here...and my Grandfather left this for me and entrusted me to keep this place up and running…I found a lockbox with one of his possessions and a note...but the note said something weird." Joyce let out a little grunt, as if she was sitting down.

"Like, what kind of something weird?" she asked. Eve shrugged.

"It said that he'd be back at the first dawn of my third year...as if all of this is some sort of test. In the letter he said he was proud of me and what I have accomplished...but I don't know the first thing about farming." Eve let out another sigh. "I just don't want his trust and adoration to be misplaced."

"You stop that right now!" Joyce interjected, her tone becoming serious. "Your Grandfather knew you could do this. He knew that and knew he could trust you to rebuild what he started. So you just have to do it right?" Eve nodded.

"I...I know that. I just don't know much about farming...and I need to figure out how I'm going to make money, pay my medical expenses. There is only so much my savings can pay off right?"

"Well? How much cash do you have on you right now?" Eve thought about it, and got up. She went to her bag and grabbed her coin purse. After a bit of math and counting, she got back onto the phone.

"500g." Eve answered. "Not a whole lot. I didn't even think about going to the bank to withdraw more…" Joyce pondered this and then spoke up.

"Think of it like this...like that's your only amount of money to spend to get things started! You can use your savings for the paying bills and such, but try and limit your initial budget to that 500." Eve thought long about that and it made some sort of sense to her. She nodded and smiled.

"Thanks Joyce…" Eve said with a soft but happy tone. "I think I'll do that." Joyce snapped her fingers, which could be heard over the phone.

"My pleasure girl. Hey, I have to go, but you call me back tomorrow okay?" Eve nodded, and started to get situated in her bed.

"Thanks. I'll talk to you tomorrow then. Bye." Eve said and clicked the phone to end the call. She laid in her new bed and pulled the covers over her. "I can do this...I have to do this…" she muttered, and finally drifted off to sleep. Today...the first day to her new tomorrow...but done.

Notes: Honestly, I have the first 3 chapters written, but I won't post them all at once. Please let me know what you think. Please note that posting these kind of things are a sort of therapy for me. I need to get over my fear of posting my writing, so I guess this is what's it's gonna be like. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it! See you next time!


	2. Chapter 2 First Visit

Note: I won't waste too much time this go around, but here we go. Thanks for reading.

The next day came all too quickly. Eve was startled awake by the sound of a rooster crowing it's normal morning call. Eve groaned and forced herself to sit up, looking around at her surroundings. She was still in Grandfather's house, she was still in Stardew Valley. She had actually managed to escape from Zuzu and make it to Stardew Valley.

"So that wasn't a dream…" she muttered as she rubbed her eyes. She looked outside and the sun had risen. She didn't know what time it was since the house didn't have a clock just yet. She grabbed her phone and looked at the screen. 6am on the dot. If she woke to the rooster's call every morning, that would mean the day started at 6am...that seemed like a reasonable time.

"Well...I can't dawdle too much…" she said, and got out of her bed. She was surprised how tired she was since she didn't even bother to take off her clothes and put on PJs. Her normal routine would have seen her getting a shower, brushing her teeth, and reading a little before sleeping, but yesterday she couldn't; she was so tired from the day. Though now it was time to get to work. Eve quickly got a shower and dressed in work clothes, a black tank top with a brown coat and jeans. And of course she tied the blue handkerchief around her neck...for luck. She was going to need it. Eve looked at herself in the mirror with a smile on her face.

"Let's go…" she said, and walked out the door...and immediately tripped over a present box on her doorstep. Eve gasped and grabbed the doorframe to balance herself before just looking at the box that almost killed her! "Well...I was not expecting that…" she said and picked up the box. She sat down on her steps and opened the box. "Oh...seeds?" she took out several bags of seeds and put them on the porch. "...Parsnip seeds...is this something I should start with...wait." Eve picked up the note at the bottom of the box.

"Just a little something to get your started. From Mayor Lewis...wow, that's so nice of him!" she smiled at looked at the seed bags. "15 bags...I should get these planted…" she inspected the card again and found some more text on it.

"Your Grandfather kept his tools in a box on the side of the house. It has a padlock on it so I could not get into inspect the tools themselves. Good luck!" Eve felt this was somewhat familiar. She went back into the house and found the chain with the key on it, and went back outside. When she tried the key in the padlock, it opened without resistance.

"Either Grandfather didn't want more then one key for everything, or he had some foresight…" She said and looked at the tools. They were your basic tools for farming. First was an axe, then a hoe, a watering can, then a pickaxe, and then finally a sickle. She took all the tools out and put them against the porch. "I can't carry these all at once...so I'll have to come back to grab what I need when I need it." she sighed and looked over the field again. It really was a complete and utter mess, and Eve just shook her head. "Well...no time like the present right? I want to plant those seeds so...first I'll clear the area." Eve grabbed the sickle from the porch and held onto it tightly. She swung it at the ground, and cut the weeds and grass out of the ground. It was actually pretty easy, all things considered. She swung it over and over on the ground and finally had a little place for her seeds. "Okay, next…wait." Eve inspected the ground and found that some of the longer grass was left over and also what looked like pebbles. She picked up the grass and took it back to the porch. "This could be useful for something later...I just have a hunch...and these?" she looked at the pebbles closer and saw they looked like seeds! What kind of seeds, she didn't know. "Huh...well I guess I'll have to plant them to figure out what they are...and maybe if I clear out more of the area...I could get more!" Eve pocketed the seeds and went back over to the tools on the porch. "I think I need to till the ground? That was what the internet said at least…" she switched the sickle for the hoe, and it was far heavier than she thought it would be.

"Ah! Yeesh! Okay…" she struggled a bit, but after getting a good grip, she jamed the hoe into the ground and started to turn the soil. It was a lot harder than she thought, and took far more work then the clearing she was doing beforehand. After making three rows of five plots, Eve looked at her work and wiped the sweat from her brow. "This is way harder than clearing...but it looks good! Alright next is…" she dropped the hoe back onto the porch and grabbed the seed bags. Eve smiled as she pet the seeds into the ground carefully, giving each part special attention and care. She went through them quickly, and raced back to the porch. "Last step, watering!" she discarded the seed bags in the trashcan, and grabbed the tin watering can. Just like the hoe, it was pretty heavy. After looking around for a bit, she found a pond of water that she could fill up the can at. Eve lugged the can over, grunting a little from the weight of the can before getting to the pond. "This is a lot harder than it looked in those videos…" she mumbled before filling up the can to the brim. "There!" she pulled it out with a mighty heave, and then put it down, panting a bit from the weight. "Okay...come on Eve...gotta water the plants." she said, and after a few more minutes, she bent down and lugged the full watering can over to the small field she had planted. She put the can down again and took some more breaths. "This is really hard…how did Grandfather do this at such an old age...was he ripped or something?" she wiped more sweat off her before lifting the can again and finally watering the plants. As the water left the can, it got a bit easier to water all the plants. It took a while, but Eve looked at the little garden she had and smiled brightly.

"Alright! That looks good for now!" she said, and lugged the can back over to the porch. She put it up and then looked at some of the other tools she had to work with. The pickaxe and axe were the only two she hadn't touched yet. Eve thought about it for a moment and then looked at some of the trees. "I guess I could try and cut one down...so if it works out." Eve then grabbed the axe, which was about as heavy as the hoe, and walked over to the closest tree. It was a pine tree, fully green with its branches filled with the needle like pines and specked with pine cones. Eve inspected the tree for a moment before taking the axe to it. She wound up and whacked it against the truck, seeing the mark it made. She paused, looking at the mark with a little disbelief. "This could take a while." she muttered with a huff, and then kept at it. Over and over, she took the axe to that mark, missing a few times and hitting other parts of the tree. She had to take a breather a few times, feeling her heart race each time. "This is really hard...wish there was a different way to clear the farm...ah well...I have to keep going." She whacked the tree again and it finally started to wobble. "Ah! Here we go!" she whacked a few more times, and then after a push, the tree went down! Eve let out a tired sigh and looked at her handywork. "Not bad! One down and-" she looked across the vast overgrown field. Eve gave a defeated sigh. "Like….50 more to go...or something…" She shook her head and started to chop the tree into wood pieces that she could use. Sticky sap was also leaking from the tree and its truck. Eve looked through some of the recipes that her Grandfather had left, seeing that she could make a chest with the wood she had just cut. "It's like that hope chest I know Mother had...let's see if I can make it…" she gathered a bit of the wood and after following the steps on the paper, she had a chest...though it was a little wonky to look at. Eve was a mess, but it was still her work. She put the chest in front of the house, and opened it. Inside she put the fiber grass, the seeds, the wood, some jars of the sap from the felled tree, and the pine cones. She sat on the porch and drink some water she got from the bathroom.

"I wonder what time it is?" she asked and looked at her phone. The clock said 2pm. The day seemed to fly by, and looking at how much she did, it was taking a lot of time. "Oh man! I was gonna go into town today! I need to clean up!" she said, and finished her water. As she was putting the tools away, her felt a pang of pain in her chest, and fell onto her knees. She gripped onto her chest and started to take slow and deep breaths.

"I've...been working...too hard…" she muttered, slowly getting up. "I need to...relax…" she slowly sat down on the porch and took a few breaths more and finished off the water that she had. She looked over at the field and the plants she planted. She sighed and shook her head.

"Oh who am I even kidding...this is never going to work!" she slammed her hand on the porch, making a nice SLAP sound as it impacted. "I can't do this! Not with my condition...I could barely do my old job with this condition…" she said, feeling tears welling up in her eyes. "It took so long to do the slowest things...I can't do this...I-I…" she curled up a bit and let her tears out, crying as she leaned against the house. She held herself tightly, and soon enough the pain in her chest started to fade away. Eve began to calm down and looked at the field again. Sure, it didn't seem like much, but she had some something! She planted the parsnip seeds, tilling the soil and watering them. She cut down a tree, she'd made a chest from a recipe. Sure, it wasn't perfect...but it was a start. Eve dried her eyes, and shook her head.

"I can't give up...not after all this hard work…Grandfather didn't give up right? Maybe he felt...the same way when he started out? Maybe after a few weeks, he got into the groove of it." Eve rested for a few more minutes before finally getting up. She dusted herself off, and locked both the chest and the tool box. "Okay...I won't give up...but I did say I was going to visit the locals right? I have to make a good first impression." she used her phone as a mirror, and fixed her hair and clothes. After which, she headed for the town. She passed the now broken gate, and then started to walk past the bus stop. She looked over to it and saw an older bus just sitting there. Eve stopped and looked at it, wondering how it got there...and if it was there for any sort of reason. She shrugged and continued on, seeing a sign. "Welcome to Pelican Town...this is it...here we go." with that, she walked in, following the now stone path in front of her.

Eve's first initial thought as she saw the town coming up was how small it was. The square was a majority of the town with several houses and buildings around it. Though it was tiny, it was colorful and...pleasant to look at. Something about it felt familiar, but she couldn't recall any actual memories of the town when she was younger. She stepped in, looking at her map of Stardew she had found in her home.

"Let's see...the clinic is right over there then!" she said and briskly walked over to it. She tried to open the door, but it was locked. Or it seemed locked. "No way! It can't be closed!" she grunted.

"Um...e-excuse me?" there was a male voice on the other side of the door. "Are you holding the door closed or...are you trying to come in?" Eve jumped back as a man with glasses and a mustache walking out. He studied Eve for a second and then looked surprised. "Ah! You must be the new farmer! A pleasure to meet you! I'm Harvey, the local doctor!" he put his hand out for Eve to shake. Eve looked back, trying to process what was going on. This guy looked a bit younger then a lot of the doctor's she visited in the past, but maybe he was fresh out of med school already. She reached out and shook his hand.

"My name is Eve I'm the new farmer. I was hoping to set up an appointment with you actually." Harvey nodded at her, and looked at his hand, where his key was.

"Well, I was about to close up to go grab something from the shop...but I guess that's alright. I perform regular check-ups and medical procedures on all the residents of Pelican Town. It's rewarding work so I can't really say no." he opened the door for Eve, and she walked in. "Maru? Can you check in this one? I'll be right back." A girl in a nurse's uniforms poked her head up from under the counter.

"I thought we were closing up Harvey, what gives?" the girl moaned a bit, but then saw Eve. "Oh, aren't you the one who just moved in!?" Eve nodded and the girl made her way to the lobby, speed walking over toward her. Eve took a bit of a step back.

"Uh, y-yeah! I'm Eve…" the nurse took Eve's hand and shook it with a smile.

"I'm Maru, I've been really looking forward to meeting you!" the nurse said. "But please please, come over here and sign in. And you'll have to do the new patient paperwork. Would you like some water?" Eve felt a little rushed as she made her way over to the counter.

"Actually, some water would be good, thank you Maru." Eve smiled. Maru nodded and quickly ticked a few keystrokes on the computer and something started to print. Then she went into the back and came back with a paper cup full of water.

"Alright, once the doctor comes back, he'll evaluate you and we can get a medical record started. Just write down any previous or family related medical ailments you have in the past too." Eve nodded and sat down in the lobby with a pen and the documents. She was so used to filling out this paperwork since she'd seen so many doctors in her life. After quickly going through and writing out everything, she went back up to the desk and handed it to Maru.

"Thank you!" Maru said, and started to input the information into the computer. "You know, with a small town like this, a new face can really change the community dynamic! It's exciting!" she said as she was ticking away. Eve let out a weak chuckle.

"I suppose. This was my first stop after I did my chores. I wanted to make sure I had a good relationship with the doctor of this town." Eve said, as she went back to her seat. Maru chuckled and nodded.

"That's always super important! You caught up right when we were closing. We close at 3pm to let you know, so please come by a little earlier next time, okay?" Eve went back to finish her water and Maru was finishing up. The nurse paused as she looked at the existing medical conditions. "What the…" Maru looked back at Eve a little worried, but then the Doctor came back in with a paper bag of groceries. Maru let out a sigh and got up. "Doctor? I just finished the new patient's medical chart. Do you want to take a look before seeing her?" Harvey nodded and Maru went into the back with the file. Eve looked down at the floor, not at all surprised at the urgency Maru was showing. It was normal after all, all the other doctors had the same reaction. Harvey came out a few minutes later.

"Ms. Eve, will you follow me please?" beckoned her closer and Eve just got up and went back into the exam room he gestured her to. She got onto the exam table and sat down as Harvey went to wash his hands.

"So, how do you like the town so far?" he asked, taking some paper towels to dry his hands. Eve smiled and nodded a little.

"Well, for one, I can't believe I'm here...and it's nice. This was the first place I came to, so I haven't really met anyone else yet." Havey nodded and started to get out some of his tools for the exam. He put a stethoscope around his neck and then gave her a smile.

"Well, may I be the first to welcome you to Stardew Valley." he said, and then sat down. "So...something popped out on this medical chart. Apparently you have a weak heart due to trauma?" Eve nodded, and looked at her hands that were clasped together.

"Y-yeah...when I was younger, I was with my parents and we all got into a car accident. They were unfortunately killed and I was impaled by the car door handle while being crushed by the twisted metal." Eve took a moment to breathe, seeing flashes of the event in her mind. She had dealt with this before, and closed her eyes to put a stop to them. "It went into my chest and into my heart. I had surgery removed it, but my heart has had issues ever since." she explained as Harvey was taking notes. "What other doctors have said is that scar tissue is building around the area and it makes pumping blood hard. I have these episodes where I feel my chest tighten and it becomes harder to breathe. I will also cough up blood because my heart is trying to compensate for the lack of blood going around my body. I have medicine to combat this, slow my heart and calm me down. Some days I'll be fine, and other days I won't be…" Harvey nodded and put his notepad on the counter.

"I'll be honest...I don't think the farming profession is ideal for you at this time. Without invasive surgery to remove the scar tissue and countermeasures to assure that it does not form over the heart again, excessive physical activity could result in an attack again…" he sighed and put his stethoscope in his ears. "May I hear?" Eve nodded and lifted her tank top to give him access to her chest. Harvey put his ear to it and heard a relatively normal heart beat. "It seems okay for now, but I do suggest that you take it easy...in the meantime, I will bring this to some Zuzu doctors I know. Maybe they will know someone who can help...I don't feel comfortable doing the surgery here." Eve nodded, completely understanding. She put her shirt down and straightened out the shirt.

"I hope you know I have no intention of quitting this farming career...I can't go back to what I was doing before." Eve looked down, rubbing her wrists a little bit. Harvey put the blood pressure meter.

"It's just a doctor's suggestion Ms. Eve...what you do is up to you."

After a little more time, all the tests were done. Harvey smiled as he looked at the file. "It looks like that's all I need. I'll have this processed and we can schedule check ups. And remember, if you have any of those attacks, you can come back here for treatment. I've also sent a copy of your prescription to a pharmacist. I'm sorry you'll have to be paying out of pocket with this...it looks like your insurance has lapsed." Eve sighed and nodded.

"That makes sense. Here." she held out her card. Maru took the card and ran it. Thankfully, it went through. She handed the card back to Eve.

"Come see us if you're ever tired! We sell some over the counter stuff for fatigue and such for a good price!" Eve nodded and smiled.

"It was nice to meet you both! See you!" Eve said as she left the clinic. She looked at the clock, and saw it was nearly 6pm. "Wow, this took a lot longer than I thought." she went to the building next door and saw a bulletin board. She looked at it, noticing a calendar and what looked like a request board. "This could be helpful...it's Lewis' birthday soon...I don't know if I can get him anything but...I'll try…" she looked around and saw a white two story house. In front of it was a guy wearing green and tossing around a grindball. He glanced over and saw Eve, raising his eyebrow for a moment. Eve looked around a little awkwardly and then lifted her hand in a weak wave.

"H-hi?" she said, and then guy waved back. Then, as if it suddenly clicked, he snapped his fingers and smiled.

"Oh hey! So you're the new girl huh? Cool." he said and nodded to himself in assurance. Eve felt a little awkward still...since he didn't actually say his name.

"Um yes! My name is Eve…" she said, and he gave a thumbs up.

"I'm Alex. Well, I'll see you around." without much thought, he walked into the house and left Eve out there by herself. She looked at the door a bit bewildered.

"What was that…? Well, maybe that's just him being him…" She said as she walked passed the fenced in area marked 'dog' and toward a brick building. Eve got a better look.

"That stardrop saloon...so, a bar?" though Eve didn't drink, maybe this would be a good place to meet people! She walked in and was greeted by the smell of something tasty and the catchy music on the jukebox. The place was made of wood like an old timey western saloon place you'd seen in movies. Not that that was a bad thing, but still.

"Welcome!" a male voice called out from the bar. Eve looked over and saw a heavy set man with a moustache and brown hair. "Please come in and relax! Let me know if you want anything." the man smiled as he spoke before going back to wiping his cup. Eve smiled and went over to the bar.

"I'm actually new...do you have a menu?" she asked. The man looked up again and inspected the girl carefully.

"Ah! You're the new girl who moved in! Well, I'm Gus, the chef and owner of the Stardrop Saloon." he put his hand over the bar and Eve gladly shook it.

"I'm Eve...it's very nice to meet you." she said, glancing at the drinks in the back. "So, do you only drinks then?" Gus shook his head and put his finger up, asking her to wait a moment. He went into the back and came back out with a basket was something. Eve wafted the smell to her nose and boy did it smell good.

"These are my valley famous zucchini fritters. On the house since this is your first time. Go on try!" Eve looked at them and picked up the battered veggie before taking a bit. It was surprisingly light for a fried dish, and had plenty of flavor from the salt to the zucchini itself.

"Wow! This is really good. What is this?" Eve asked as she dipped the food in the sauce provided and took another bite. The tomato sauce added a whole new world of flavor to the dish and Eve was holding back on wolfing the whole thing down. Gus smiled, clearly seeing the Eve was enjoying the small meal she was given.

"Well, it's an old family recipe, so I'm sorry I can't share. But you tried them in the spicy marinara sauce, good good. Do you like them?" Eve nodded, munching on the one she was eating. "Well I'm glad. Let me know if you want anything else!" he was about to walk away, but Eve chimed in.

"Could I get a water?" she asked. Gus nodded and went to get a mason jar He filled it with ice and water and handed it over to Eve.

"Here you are. Enjoy now Eve! I'll be seeing you around I hope! " Eve nodded and was eating another fritter when another voice chimed in.

"Hey kid…" this was a female and her speech was slurred a little. Eve froze and glanced over to the right to see an older blonde woman looking directly at her. The two shared a very awkward staring contest, as if neither one of them knew whether to speak up or not. Just as Eve was about to say something, the blonde spoke up again. "Haven't seen you around here...you new?" Eve just closed her mouth and nodded, silently chewing for a moment before swallowing.

"Y-yeah..I'm the new farmer. My name is Eve." the blonde didn't answer back at first, but then spoke up.

"Name's Pam…" she managed to get out. "I would buy you a drink, but I can't afford it…" Eve shook her head at the woman and smiled. The woman's stare was glassy and devoid of emotion...and Eve was feeling very uncomfortable.

"O-oh, thank you! But I don't drink!" Eve said, taking a sip of water.

"Why not? You one of those...vaping types?" Eve again shook her head.

"Oh no, I can't do that. It's for health reasons!" there was a pause before Pam spoke up again.

"You're not accepting cause you don't think I'm good enough?" Eve looked in a panic. Where was this coming from? That's not what she said!

"N-no! It's just-"

"Hey now there Pam, calm down." It was Lewis. He went over and pat Pam on the shoulder. "I think maybe you've had one too many tonight. Why don't we get you over to bed?" Pam shrugged him off and took a swig of her beer.

"Was only kiddin." she slurred and then shot a glare at Eve before nursing the drink again. Lewis looked at Eve and shrugged.

"I'm sorry about that. Hey, why don't you sit over here and let's have a chat! There's someone I'd like you to meet!" Eve nodded and took her basket and water over to a table before sitting down. Other than Lewis, a woman with long brown hair and odd clothes was sipping a mixed drink of some sort. Whatever made it pink could not be too healthy. "Eve, this is Marnie! She runs a farm too, but it's an animal farm." the woman Marnie took a sip of her cocktail and waved.

"Mayor Lewis told me all about you! It's nice to see someone new move into that old lot." she took another sip of her drink. "I sell mostly animals and livestock, so if you get the chance, swing on by!" Eve nodded and took another tomato filled bite of the zucchini fritter. "And I see that Gus got you with the fritters huh?" Marnie let out a laugh. "They're the best! I get them when I don't feel like cooking!" Eve chuckled and wiped her mouth.

"I feel like I didn't get something to eat in a while, and when someone offers free food, you don't turn it down...especially when it smells like this." Eve and Marnie shared a laugh before the group took a sip of their respective drinks.

"So Eve, who else did you meet today?" Lewis asked, leaning forward on his seat. Eve swallowed a bit and thought about it.

"Well...I saw the doctor and got a check up...I met with the nurse Maru...there are a guy tossing a grindball around named Alex but...he wasn't much for conversation." she let out a sigh, remembering that small encounter was not one for the record books. "Then I came in here and met Gus and...Pam." Lewis nodded and glanced over a Pam.

"Don't worry about her, she won't hurt you or anything. She just gets a little...uppity when drunk...let's see…" he looked around a minute to survey the other people in the bar that night. "Well, Shane's over there. He's Marnie's nephew and comes in here a lot. Then there's Emily, the blue haired girl behind the bar." Lewis waved at her, and she waved back and rushed over.

"Hi there! Ooh I know you're going to love it here! It's written all over your face!" the girl exclaimed, taking Eve's hand and shaking it with considerable force. "If you're ever looking for something to do in the evening, came by the saloon okay? Can I get you guys anything?" Lewis shook his head.

"No no, we were just introducing Eve some people here since she's new." Lewis said, and Emily nodded.

"Okay! Talk to you soon Eve!" the girl went back behind the bar and continuing her work. Lewis turned his attention back on Eve.

"There are normally two people who sit over at that table. Clint and Willy are their names. Clint's a blacksmith, and a damn good one if I do say so. He's a bit shy, but a nice guy. And Willy's out on a fishing trip but he should be back soon." then he turned toward behind him, "And a redheaded girl named Leah normally sits there. She lives near Marnie in the forest, nice girl. She's into art, I think." Eve nodded and munched on another fritter. Her mind was racing at the prospect of learning about the new people but there was something she wanted to know more.

"Hey Mayor? What was my Grandfather like?" she asked, looking directly into the Mayor's eyes. Lewis looked back, and then leaned back in his chair as he let out a sigh and closed his eyes.

"Jaden was...something different…" he started out, closing his eyes. "A real pillar to the community. He was always a person to count on in a pinch and always a pleasure to be around." he sat back up and took a sip of his drink. "I met him when I was around your age. Sharp as a whip, that he was. But I always remembered his fondness for people and the land around him. After every festival, even when he got much older, we took the time after every festival to clean up everything to leave things better than how we started. He was a great man, he loved life...I think I'll drink one in his honor tonight." he got up and went to the bar. Marnie chuckled a bit.

"I didn't know him much, but we always cared for animals and that farm. So you have to do your best to make him proud, okay?" Eve nodded as she finished up her last fritter. As she sipped her water, she glanced at the clock. It was almost 11pm! She looked a bit surprised, but then again, time flies when you're having fun.

"Thank you Marnie...I'm gonna give this farm my all…" she picked up the basket and jar and got up. "I have to go. Early morning tomorrow." Marnie lifted her glass and nodded.

"Have a safe trip home hun!" Eve nodded and put the jar and basket on the bar before heading out the door. She started on the walk back, the chirping bugs making the only sounds she heard as she walked. Eve took a moment to look back on the day. She didn't do too much...but it was a great accomplishment. Chopping down the tree, planting the parsnips, visiting the doctor and then going to the bar...while some of those things were commonplace, most were completely out of her comfort zone. She never thought in her life she would be actually farming...or attempting to. Once back on the farm, she used the light from her smart phone to find her way back to the house. It was so dark outside and with no lamps around, it was the only light she had. Eve was about to go inside when she turned toward the field.

"...I'm going to make this work...I have to…" she said to herself and made her way to the plot she had the plants in. "And you guys better grow up well…" she muttered before letting out a yawn. She was starting to really feel tired...and a hot meal really made her feel better. Without a second thought, Eve went inside the house. She went to the television and turned it on.

"This is Zuzu 11 o clock news, bringing you the first in news. Tomorrow's weather is going to be sunny with a cool temperature. It's looking like another beautiful day." and with that Eve turned the TV off. She just wanted to know the weather. "Okay...bed…" she wobbled over to the old bed, and without much effort, she fell asleep. The first real day in Stardew Valley was behind her...and she had plenty to go.

Note: Again, thanks for taking the time to read. If you feel so compelled, please leave a comment. But it's not required!


	3. Chapter 3 First Meeting

Note: Alrighty. This is gonna be a ride. So apparently my therapist thinks this is a good idea. So, we're going to continue!

As 6 o'clock struck, the rooster crowed again to greet the day. Eve stirred a little bit and felt her arms and legs throbbing with pain. She groaned and stretched a little bit while still in the bed.

"Where is that rooster coming fro-oh right…it must be Marnie's huh? I guess she lives closer than I thought." she slowly got out of the old bed. "Guess I'm starting to really feel the burn…but that's good…I think…" she mumbled and looked down at herself. Again, she just was so tired she slept in the clothes that she had worn the previous day. "Man, this is really telling on how this whole new lifestyle is affecting me…though I really haven't taken the time to unpack my things…" the white-haired woman looked outside toward the fields, and instantly something looked different. "No way!" she ran out and went toward the field. Right in front of her house were 15 little sprouts that were breaking through the ground, right where she had planted the parsnips.

"They're…they're really growing!" she mumbled and covered her mouth with her hands in shock. She felt like she was about to cry as she knelt and felt one of the leaves in her fingers. It still needed time to grow, of course, but it was a start…a very encouraging start. Without a second thought, she went to the toolbox and pulled out the tin watering can. It still had some water in it, more then enough to water the crops. Eve lugged the tin can to her field and carefully gave each individual sprout, smiling as she went. "Now…you keep growing okay? Don't die on me…please." She said as put the can back down. She wiped her brow and put the can back in the tool box.

She then took out the pickaxe and the sickle then walked back into the field, holding the pickaxe in her hand and carrying the light sickle on her back. There were several rocks that she wanted to see if she could break, along with more of the weeds that were growing closer to her little plot. Feeling determined, she lifted the pickaxe and brought it down on the rock, which gave and crumbled quickly. She recoiled a bit, but then chuckled as she looked at the handy work. "Wow, that wasn't as bad as cutting down that tree." She said, and then whacked a few more of the rocks in the same fashion. Some of the rocks took more then one swing, but it still was not as bad. After clearing a few rocks, she took up the sickle and started slashing the weeds, finding more fiber and seeds as she went. Between both, she cleared a bit more of the land, and then walked back to get the axe. There were two trees that were in the way of the plot she just cleared, and it was time to try and clear another one of her hurdles. She had to cut down these two trees. She took in a deep breath, and regripped the axe in her hand.

"Alright…I can do this…stay determined." Eve mumbled and let out a cry as she brought the axe to the tree. She swung it again and again with the same vigor until the tree came crashing down. Then, she switched to the second tree. She started to slam the axe into that tree as well until it finally gave and slammed onto the ground with a rousing 'THUD'. Eve started panting and looked at her handywork. She smiled to herself. "I did it…that's…twice what I did yesterday." She did a fist pump and started to chop the wood into smaller pieces, including the stumps. After cleaning up the wood and rocks and putting away whatever spoils she found while weeding into the chest, she started to put away her tools. That's when she noticed that the flag was up on her mailbox.

"Huh? I have mail? But from who?" she walked over and opened it, seeing a single letter inside. She took it out and inspected the parchment. "No return address…this is a little weird." She shrugged and decided to open the letter. "Hello there…okay no name on this letter. Just got back from a fishing trip. You should come down to the beach some time. I've got something for ya…from Willy?" she took a second and thought about that name, but then remembered, "Wait, Mayor Lewis. He said something at the saloon last night. Something about a person named Willy who was away…I guess this is it." She put the letter away and then looked toward the gate. "Well, I guess I'll make a stop to the beach then." And with that, she was off to Pelican Town once again.

A short walk past the old bus later and her feet met with the cobble stone pathing of the town. She passed the Doctor's office and went next store to the bigger wooden building. A sign that read "Pierre's" was next to the glass double doors leading inside. As she was approaching, a pale girl with bright purple hair came walking out of the store and started walking to the stairs that were built in the cliffside going further up. Eve was startled a little, which made the girl turn to face her. A clear look of puzzlement was on her face.

"Who are you?" she asked, turning to face the new farmer girl. Eve cleared her throat and gave her best smile even though this was a little awkward.

"Hi, I'm Eve…and I moved into the old farm. Jaden Turner's farm?" the purple haired girl snapped her fingers as if she remembered something and smiled back.

"Oh, that's right…I heard someone new was moving into that old farm. I'm Abigail. It's nice to meet you." She put her hand up and waved, and Eve just waved back. "It's kind of a shame. I always enjoyed exploring those overgrown fields by myself." She shrugged, making Eve feel a tad bit awkward.

"Well…the farm is still pretty overgrown right now. You can come and walk through them if you'd like." Abigail shook her head and turned around.

"Nah, it's not the same." There was a pause between them. "Alright, well, see ya." And with that she started to walk again. Eve felt a tad bad that she had taken the farm away from the public, but she the property was hers now. She was determined to make it a good farm again. With that, she walked inside of the store and closed the door behind her. Inside was a tiny general store with shelves full of things. Food, supplies, all sorts of stuff. Eve looked amazed as she was browsing and didn't noticed the red headed girl next to her. She looked for a moment and found that their eyes had met. Both stared for a moment, and Eve didn't know how to get out of this. The red headed girl just laughed and gave a big smile.

"Hi! I don't think we've met? It's nice to meet you." She put her hand out for Eve to shake. "I'm Leah, I live in a cottage in the forest near Marnie's farm, by the lake." Eve smiled back and shook her hand. She remembered hearing the name from Lewis back at the saloon.

"Hi, I'm Eve. I just moved into town." Leah nodded and picked up what she was looking for, some paint and a hammer.

"Well you picked a great time of year to move here. The spring is lovely." She said and moved passed her, going toward the counter. "I hope you have a good day!" Eve nodded and smiled back.

"You too." With that her attention was brought back to the shelves as she was browsing. She found that one of the shelves had seed bags, like the parsnip ones that Mayor Lewis had gifted to her. This must have been the place where he got them! She started looking through the seeds that he had and decided to pick up some spare seeds.

"Let's see…potatoes…cauliflower…a bean plant starter…all of these looks good…maybe I should pick up some." She said and started to take a few of the bags.

"Are you finding everything okay?" a higher pitched voice asked the distracted farmer. This startled Eve from her shopping and she nearly dropped her items. She turned and faced a green haired woman with a big smile on her face. "Oh…I'm sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you…hey wait a minute, you must be Eve, the new farmer. I'm Caroline." Eve straightened herself up and smiled back, her hands full of seeds now.

"Yes you're right. It's nice to meet you Caroline! I'd shake your hand, but my hands are getting a little full." Caroline chuckled and then started to look around for something.

"Give me one second. Stay right here." She walked off and Eve was left a little confused with what was going on. A few moments later, Caroline returned with a small yellow bag. "Here. You should be able to carry your items in this. You can keep the bag as a gift from the shop." Eve looked at the bag and then smiled. She slung the strap over her shoulder and put away all the seed bags and starters she was intending to purchase easily.

"Wow, thank you Ms. Caroline, this is really helpful. Do you work here?" Caroline sort of shrugged and smiled a little.

"Oh please, just Caroline!" she giggled. "Anyway, my husband runs the general store here, so I guess you can say I work here. There is a door that leads directly to my home." Then her expression changed a little to one of realization as she remembered something. "And have you met my daughter, Abigail? She's the pale one with the purple hair." Eve nodded and gestured to outside.

"I met her on my way in. She seemed upset that I took over the farm." Caroline chuckled a little.

"Oh yes, she did love going to that old place and seeing what there was to see, but I'm sure she'll get over it. But please, come here when you need something, we are open everyday except for Wednesdays. Oh! And on Tuesdays, the ladies of the town will do an aerobic type class here in our living room. You're more then welcome to join if you'd like." Eve nodded and smiled back, seeing as she had everything she wanted from the store.

"Thank you, Caroline. I'll keep all of that in mind." Eve waved and walked over to the register. Behind it was a brunette man with glasses who perked up when she approached.

"Welcome to Pierre's! Did you find everything okay?" Eve nodded and placed all her items on the counter.

"Yes sir, I did. Here is everything." The man counted everything and ticked a few numbers on his calculator.

"Alright, so some potato seeds, cauliflower, and bean starts huh? Are you starting a garden?" he then took a closer look at Eve. "Wait no…ah I know! Ms. Eve, the new farmer, then right?" Eve nodded and reached her hand out. Pierre shook it rather vigorously. "Well pleasure to meet you. I'm Pierre and this is my store. If you're looking for seeds in the future, my shop is the place to go. And I'll also buy the produce you grow from you for a good price, so keep me in mind when you get things going." Eve nodded and gave him the money for all of the seeds.

"I'll surely do that. Thank you again!" Eve put all of her new seeds back in her small bag and walked out of the store with a smile on her face. Once out of the building she started to head back to the farm. Eve was excited and wanted to plant these new crops right away! She quickly made a beeline for home and got to work.

After another hour and a half, the ground was tilled, and the seeds were all planted carefully in the earth. Eve had gotten the watering can and filled it back up in the nearby pond before going to her new seeds and watering each one carefully. She smiled, though feeling really tired after the long day. Eve let out a yawn and put the watering can back in the tool box. She took a second to relax and checked her phone for the time.

"Wow, it's nearly 4pm already? I need to get to the beach!" with a sudden burst of energy, Eve started jogging back toward the town. She glanced at her map and traced her finger down, seeing the beach was down south of the town. She started to walk down when she spotted an older lady working on some of the town's flowers. The lady looked up and smiled at the girl.

"Why hello, and welcome to our little community dear." The lady walked over and gave Eve a hug, which she was not expecting. However, it wasn't an unwelcomed gesture either. Eve hugged the woman back and smiled.

"Thank you so much. My name is Eve. It's nice to meet you." The older lady looked up at her with a smile.

"Is it short for Evelyn?" she asked. Eve hadn't expected anyone to ask and nodded at her, genuinely surprised.

"How did you know?" the older lady chuckled to herself.

"Because my name is Evelyn as well! Well fancy that, there are two Evelyn's in town." Eve couldn't help but chuckled herself, very surprised.

"Wow really? Well, I go mostly by Eve. So, you can be Evelyn and I'll just be plain ol Eve." The lady took Eve's hand and gave it a gentle pat.

"Oh dearie, don't you worry. You can call me 'Granny' if you'd like. I like to think I'm a lot of people's granny in this town." She let out a hearty laugh. "I heard you took over Jaden's farm…that's so good of you. Please come by the house sometime and I'll make you some chocolate chip cookies!" Eve felt like she was about to cry. This old lady was one of the sweetest people she had met so far. Eve nodded at her.

"That sounds lovely…where do you live?" Granny Evelyn turned and pointed behind the saloon.

"Oh, it's right back there, the light blue house next to Pam's trailer. I live there with my husband George and my grandson Alex. Please come by anytime for a visit, okay dear?" Eve nodded and hugged the older woman again.

"I will. It's really nice to meet you. I have to go, but let's talk again soon!" Granny Evelyn nodded and gestured her off.

"Of course dearie of course. Don't work too hard now." Eve nodded back to her and walked past the cemetery toward the stone bridge, passing another larger house along the way. She took note of a branching path, but still she headed south and crossed the stone bridge. After passing a little cove of palm trees, she got to a small beach. She stopped for a moment as the sound of the waves hit her. It was peaceful and calm…and she started to remember going to the beach as a kid with her parents. Playing, making send castles, swimming in the water…all of it came rushing back to her. Eve shook her head and looked around the small beach. There wasn't too much, a small shack near the tree line and a building on the docks. She walked toward the building on the docks and found an older man smoking at the end of one of them.

"Maybe that's him?" she slowly walked up behind him and watched for a moment as he was very much enjoying the wooden pipe he was smoking.

"Ahoy there girl." He said, without even turning around. Eve just stayed quiet for the time being. "Heard there was a newcomer in town…it's good to finally meet ya." Eve got a little closer to the man.

"My name is Eve. Did Mayor Lewis tell you about me?" the man nodded as he finally put out the pipe and turned to face her. He gave a quick up and down, and then smiled.

"Ah…I'm still tryin' to unwind from a month out on the salty sea…it was a big haul. I sold a lot of good fish this trip." He chuckled and let out a little cough. "Finally saved enough to buy me a new fishing rod." Eve nodded, not really sure where this conversation was going. Willy then picked up something from the end of the dock and put it in Eve's hand. She looked and saw it was an old bamboo fishing rod. She looked up at him in surprise, but the old fisherman just nodded.

"I want you to have my old fishing rod." He said with a smile. "It's important to me that the art o' fishing stays alive. And hoy, maybe you'll buy somethin' from me in the ol' shop once in a while. Come on by if you ever need supplies." He gestured to the building behind them. Eve looked at the building and then at the rod again.

"I…don't know what to say. This is a very generous gift." She hugged the rod. "Thank you…Willy, right?" the man nodded and looked out at the sea again. He took a few steps toward the water and breathed in deep.

"There's good water here in the valley. All kinds o' fish. I'll buy anything you catch. 'If it smells, it sells'..heh heh…that's what my ol' Pappy used to say." Having said that, he took a seat and lit up his pipe again before taking a few more drags. He pats a spot next to him, and Eve put the rod down and took a seat. They two were quiet for a moment before Willy offered the pipe to the girl, whom put her hand up.

"No thank you, I don't smoke." Willy nodded and put the pipe back in his mouth.

"Fair enough there Eve…you know, I knew Jaden for a little while before he passed. Was a good man he was. He'd come by and we'd fish and talk together for hours, just laughing and enjoying the sounds of the sea." He blew out some smoke from his mouth. "When I expressed an interest in opening a shop, he helped me build it. Didn't want no money or reward, just was happy to help me build the ol' place. It never does seem like long ago…but now lookin at it…gosh it's must have been more than a few decades ago." Eve looked at him as he talked and then down at the water. The more she heard, the more she admired her Grandfather, and what kind of person he was. Kind, compassionate…a pillar of the community. She wasn't sure if she'd measure up to be someone like that. Slowly, she got up and took the rod in her hand.

"Did you teach my Grandfather how to fish?" she asked, looking down at him with a smile. Willy looked up and then laughed.

"He knew the basics enough. I taught him a few tricks…would you like me to teach you?" Eve nodded with a smile and looked about ready cast out. Willy got up with a groan and went to get his own fishing rod from behind some crates. "Alright…so first…you stand like this…"

The lesson went on for a little while as Willy taught Eve how fishing worked, how to change out the hooks and the string, how to properly cast out, everything that he could think of. Eve listened intently, trying to make sure everything was committed to memory…or at least close to it. Finally, she cast out right, and waited. Suddenly, she felt a bite.

"Ah! A bite!" Eve pulled and felt the pull on the line. She put one hand on the pole and the other on the reel, starting to reel the fish in. Willy was watching and smiling.

"Alright, now you got to feel where the fish is going, and when to reel in and stop. You'll get it when you start. You can do this Eve." Eve nodded and started to just reel the fish in carefully. The moved the pole back when the line went loose, and Eve sighed. The fish had gotten away.

"Dang it…" Eve stomped her foot in frustration. "I'm never going to get this." Willy put a comforting hand on the girl's shoulder.

"Rome wasn't built in a day, and you won't be good at this for a while. I know you'll be able to catch a real lunker…but you have to build up to it eh? Now, let's try this again." Eve nodded and cast out again after checking the line and hook. She was concentrating very carefully, and Willy just pat her shoulder again. "Relax there Eve, sometimes it's going to take a little while for the fish to bite. If you stand there stiff as a board, you'll be sore a lot quicker." Eve nodded, and her body loosened up a bit.

"Sorry…I just got very frustrated when things aren't perfect…" she huffed. "And sometimes, I feel like if I don't get it right the first time, I won't at all…" Willy laughed and nodded as he took his pipe out again.

"Jaden was the same way my dear. He'd get frustrated too if something didn't go his way." Eve looked over at Willy, surprised.

"Really?" she asked. "I thought he was always calm and cool under pressure. Everyone I knew talked about him so highly…I just hope I can walk in his shoes like that…" Willy nodded at her.

"I wouldn't say it like that Eve. Jaden was human, just like you. He made mistakes, he got angry, and he certainly wasn't perfect." Willy smiled as he took a drag from his pipe. "The people here were fond of him nevertheless however. And he loved us too, and we loved him, despite his imperfections. It's unfair for you to hold yourself to a high standard when you haven't been in the valley for less than a week. He walked in your steps, just like this. He made mistakes, he got frustrated, and he certainly wanted to quit early on as well." Eve paused, and looked at the water for a moment, reflecting on those words. Willy smiled at her. "But the important part was that he didn't give up…and neither have you. You have the same determination as he did. He wanted to get it right early on, and once there was one bit of success, he'd refine the craft. You just have to get over that hump, and then the ol' muscle memory will be there." Eve sighed and shook her head, glancing over to Willy.

"Thank you…I…really needed to hear something like that. I have been putting too much pressure on myself…" she stiffened her body a little bit. "Ever since I got here, I've been feeling like my Grandfather was this…impossible to reach standard, and everyone made him seem like that. But hearing that…that he struggled and that he had a hard time. I feel better." She sighed and suddenly the line on the fishing rod pulled. Eve turned and pulled back, feeling the fish got hooked. "Ah, I got one!" she exclaimed and started to reel it in, trying her hardest to be careful and keep the fish on the line. Willy let out a puff of smoke and watched the water, seeing the top of the fish break the water.

"Hold steady Eve. Keep a steady hold and stay calm. Take a deep breath." Willy advised. Eve nodded and loosened up a bit and let out a deep breath. She kept reeling in and pulled and soon the fish jumped and was flopping around helplessly on the line as it dangled over the water. Eve's eyes widened and moved back so the fish was over the dock. Willy put out the pipe and crossed his arms over his chest, giving a nod of approval.

"Willy…I did it!" Eve said, examining the fish carefully. "I actually caught the fish. Wow look at him!" Willy smiled and helped get the fish off the hook and took it in his hands.

"This is a good fish Eve. A good sardine if I've ever seen one. You should feel proud." he gave the fish back to Eve, who put it in her bag. By this time, the sun had already started to set. "Now you get home before it gets too late okay?" Eve nodded and hugged Willy tightly.

"Thank you...for everything…" she said, and the older man pat the girls back. Eve looked up at him. "Would you mind if I came back here if I ever run into trouble?" Willy nodded and let her go.

"Of course. Now then off with yah. And remember me ol' Pappy's sayin!" he called out. Eve turned back and waved at him with a smile.

"If it smells, it sells! I'll be putting this in the shipping bin tonight! See you!" she sand and dashed off the docks, looking at the time. It really was getting late, and she needed to get home. "I totally lost track of time...but now I have a fishing rod! If I have some off time, I can improve my fishing skills!" As she was distracted, she ran into someone who had just come to the beach. The two collided and both fell to the ground. Eve sat up groaning, and looked over as several books, her fishing rod and her fish were scattered on the ground. Eve gasped and scampered to pick everything up. "I'm so sorry! I wasn't watching where I was going!" she exclaimed, starting to pick the books up. The other person had regained themselves, and also started to pick up everything.

"Please pardon me as well. I was also distracted." came a male voice. As Eve was picking up everything that had fallen, she looked at the person she had bumped into. It was a man with long light brown hair, a red sports jacket and green slacks. Poking out of the red jacket was a green tie as he bent to pick up the fishing rod and fish. Eve stood up, her eyes locked onto the gentleman as he stood up as well, looking down at her with a smile as he handed her back the rod and fish. "Here, please accept my humble apologies." Eve nodded and handed him the books that he'd dropped before taking the rod and fish. She put them back into her big before letting out a light chuckle.

"Oh um...it's okay! You're not hurt are you?" she asked, giving a quick up and down to make sure. The man nodded at her.

"Fortunately, I am unharmed. And you?" Eve gave a thumbs up to him.

"Everything working as advertised." the man gave a laugh and put his hand out, holding all of his books under his other arm.

"You must be the new farmer that we have all been expecting...and whose arrival has sparked many a conversation." he flashed a smile. "My name is Elliot, I live in that little cabin over there on the beach." he gestured to the run down shack. Eve looked back and almost cringed. Compared to that thing, her Grandfather's old cottage was a welcome sight. Eve turned back to him and took his hand, shaking it.

"A pleasure to meet you Elliot. My name is Eve." the man shook her hand and then took his arm back.

"The pleasure is all mine. Perhaps our paths with cross again...although maybe not as violently as this time." both of them laughed and paused. There was a silence between them as neither knew what to say. Eve was awkward and tried to think of something, and Elliot was looking past her at the sky. "The sunset is beautiful tonight, do you not think?" Eve turned and looked at it. This was the first time she really took a second to appreciate the sunset. The sun painted the sea with all sorts of reds, oranges, and yellows, and it seemed to go on forever. Eve took some steps toward it, let out a sigh.

"It's beautiful…" she mumbled to herself, and smiled. Elliot walked next to her and nodded.

"Yes...it is…" there was another pause and Elliot looked over at Eve. "Well, it was a pleasure meeting you, but I need to get back to work. Have a good and safe night, Ms Eve." he gave a bow before going to his cabin and walking through the door. Eve watched him go, and lingered there for a moment.

"What am I doing?" she asked herself, and shook her head. "Geez, I got really...distracted, I need to get home!" She said, and turned to head out.

Eve made her way through the small treeline and headed back to town. As she went, a sudden wave of fatigue and pain overcame her, forcing her to the ground. She let out a gasp as she knelt down, trying to catch her breath, but finding it nearly impossible. All day she'd been running around, working on the farm, and even trying new things like fishing. All the built-up concentration and adrenaline finally wore off, and it left Eve feeling dizzy, nauseous, and on the border of collapse. Using the stone bridge as a crutch, the girl pulled herself up from the ground to her feet. Her legs were shaking and could barely sustain her own weight.

"How…am I going to get home?" she asked herself as she started to slowly walk. "At this pace…I won't get home until late…and I don't want to sleep out here…" she grabbed her chest as she felt another attack coming on. The panic was setting in. She started to cough over the side of the bridge and spat over the edge. The taste of blood was in her mouth and when she opened her eyes and she saw a small splotch of bloody water flow further down the river. Eve knew that the only way to get through this was to not panic. Panic would only make all of this worse. Eve forced herself to breath slowly, though the urge to just hyperventilate was there. It felt like the world was closing in around her more and more with each step she took going across that small bridge. Eve looked forward and saw that the lampposts were just about the only light that she was going to have on this trek home, and it made things all the worse. Her vision blurred in and out as she had to let go of the bridge and start hobbling back toward the farm. One hand clutched her fast beating heart while the other wrapped around her chest, as if that would stop the incoming nausea that was brewing in her chest. She'd look down at the ground to see if her feet were still on the ground and going the right way but would look up to make sure she didn't run into anything.

When she got to the saloon, she leaned against it and started to concentrate on her breathing again. She contemplated going into the saloon for help, but there were a few things stopping her. One was maybe everyone was too drunk to help her, and because she didn't know everyone in town, maybe they would not help her. She looked forward and took another step forward but stopped in her tracks as another coughing fit overtook her. She clutched her eyes closed and slowly slid down the side of the building as she continued to cough. She put one of her hands over her mouth to cough into and remained in that one place as she let the attack pass. As it did, she kept the thought of keeping her breathing steady. The coughing stopped, and that iron taste was back in her mouth. She looked in the palm of her hand. The glow of the nearby lights revealed that her palm was covered in blood. She spat out some of the excess blood from her mouth and forced her legs to get up, only to almost fall and lean on the saloon. With everything happening…she was convinced that this must be a dream. This was never this bad before…so her fatigue must have meant that this was all a dream…or a nightmare. As she got up, she could hear the trash cans in front of her make a sound.

"Oh no…" she muttered to herself, but this startled the person who was at the trash cans. With her vision going in and out, she couldn't really make out who it was, only that they seemed to be wearing…leaves?

"Are you okay?" the person asked as he got closer. Eve shook her head as she was trying to get her eyes to focus on who was in front of her.

"I…need to get home…I'm sick…" she mumbled, or at least she thought so. At this point, she couldn't really hear herself speak. The person looked more concerned and went to her side, making her wrap an arm around his neck so he could support her.

"I will help you. Where is your home?" the man asked. Eve leaned against the man as the two walked slowly across the town square.

"…farm…" Eve mumbled. "I…owe it…" the man didn't seem to answer as he was heading for the other side of the square. She didn't know who this person was or why they were helping her, but she was thankful at the very least. As they were passing the bus, Eve swore that she was starting to hear things. Voices from all around her.

"You've been working really hard on these recently…" a sickening male voice sang in her ears, "How about dinner? Come on, just this one time on me…then we can go back to my place for a little wine…" Eve shook her head, trying to shake the voice from her head. She didn't want to think back to that time, a time where she was stuck with…that man. The man looked over at her.

"Are you okay? You're still with me?" Eve paused and stopped walking, needing a second to breathe and not move.

"Y-yeah…" she muttered back and continued to move. As they were at the gate, another voice plagued the girl's mind.

"I want you to have this sealed envelope…no, no, don't open it now…have patience." Eve knew this voice…it was her Grandfather. "Now listen close…there will come a day when you feel crushed by the burden of modern life. Your bright spirit will face before a growing emptiness…" then the voice faded away. Eve looked forward and her eyes widened. She swore that she saw her Grandfather in front of her.

"Grandpa…" she let out in a weak voice and reached out to try and touch her long lost family member. But soon, he faded into the void that was the darkness in front of her. The man again shook Eve a little, making her recoil.

"I'm not your grandfather…" the man said and readjusted how he was helping her. "Stay with me now…hold on…" they stopped at the gate and the man lowered himself and her down, leaning the young farmer girl against the fence. He put a hand on her forehead and nodded a little. "You have a fever. This may be something more serious then just exhaustion…should I take you to the hospital?" Eve shook her head and forced her eyes open.

"No…I…I just need rest…I'll be okay once I'm home." The man nodded and started to help her up again. "I need to wake up from this nightmare…" there was a pause before the pair started to move again. Once they were through the gate, the cottage was in sight. They moved to the stairs when the final voice was echoing in her ears.

"Now is not the time to cry Eve…now is the time to get up and try again…remember that getting up is the best thing that you can do after a tragedy…right Roger?" Eve started to pant as she was going up the small porch stairs. Her mother's words rang correct. This wasn't the end…and she needed to get up after this and breathe…and try again. The man reached the door and tried to open it.

"It's locked…" he mumbled. Eve was able to register the words and reached into her shirt, pulling out the key. She put it in the lock and the door opened. The pair walked in and the man put Eve onto her bed. Eve kicked her shoes off and laid down in the bed, looking up at the ceiling. "Hold on…let me get something…" the man left her side, and let Eve finally start to relax in her bed. At this point, things were getting very out of focus. She closed her eyes and started to fall asleep when something refreshing and cold was put on her head. Eve opened her eyes again and saw a tiny washcloth was on her head. The man turned off the lamp that was on, and without saying goodbye, he left the home. Eve was now alone in her bed. Slowly, her body got more and more heavy and she closed her eyes again.

"Please…let me wake up from this nightmare…" she said to herself, and at that point, everything went black.


	4. Chapter 4 First Harvest

Note: So, I have to say that the therapy is working! I feel a little less awkward talking about my writing and have been inspired to write more for the next update. I hope I can keep up the momentum. Anyway, here we go. Just note, the first portion of the story is a flashback. Enjoy!

_It was around 7:30 at night, far past the time that people commit to a job day by day. Most employees were out being done for the day and had gone back home to their families or loved ones. But the last one was always her, a woman ticking away on her keyboard. She was working diligently, trying to make sure that everything was done and over with when someone came up behind her. _

"_Eve." Her manager called to her as he stood outside her cubicle. She glanced over after removing her earbuds, and smiled. _

"_Yes Morris?" She asked. He sighed and shook his head. _

"_Go home already. I can't keep staying these hours just for you anymore." He replied, shifting his bag over his shoulder. Eve sighed and wiped her eyes. She had lost track of time again. She looked up at Morris and mustered a smile. _

"_Sorry...I'm right behind you. Have a good night." With that, she put her earbuds in to concentrate on her last case, but felt a hand on her shoulder. _

"_Hey," with this alone, Eve could feel her skin crawl. "you know I care right? You've been working really hard on these recently. How about dinner? Come on…just this one time on me" he whispered to her, making her really uncomfortable. She could feel his fingers playing with the free strands of hair that fell to her shoulders. Eve hated this more than anything. "Then we can go back to my place for a little wine…" She didn't want to feel this way...and she knew the rumors surrounding Morris and his 'dates'. She brushed the hand away without taking her eyes off the screen. _

"_Tonight isn't good..maybe some other time. Good night Morris." She replied, only to hear him scoff and walk out. _

"_Suit yourself." Was the last she heard of him. Eve reacted once he was gone, the goosebumps were very visibly agitated. She hated being touched like that. She hated being able to feel his ill intentions like that. She let out a sigh, hoping she wasn't the only one who felt that way. Soon, she shut down her computer, gathered her things together, and ventured into the cold winter air. She stood at the bus stop wrapping her scarf tightly around her neck to keep warm. She started shivering something fierce and blessed the metro goddess as the Zuzu bus came to the stop and she climbed inside. Finally, she was heading home. _

_Everyday was the same. She'd come in, work herself to the core, and go home. This was her routine, and that's how she liked it. She liked having her days planned out and having that structure to keep herself in check…but one can only do for so long. The Friday night was no different as she was in bed and was soon asleep. All was well in her world. _

_It was Saturday, and finally a day to herself. The sound of her phone roused her from her sleep as she stretched and let out a yawn. After a brief moment of waking up, she looked and saw it was from Morris. She grunted and unlocked the phone to view the message proper. _

"_Are you coming in?" it read. _

_It was 6 in the morning, and while normally she did overtime…today…today she was gonna do something different. She never really thought about going out and enjoying her day, but maybe today, she would. She heard about a coffee house she wanted to try, and the Art Walk celebration was today. She smiled at the thought of enjoying a normal life, and soon gave her answer. _

"_Not this time. Maybe some other weekend." She replied back, and closed her eyes again. She wanted to sleep a little more...only to get another message._

"_We need you in. Sorry. We're backed up. You'll at least get overtime pay." _

_This was some bullshit. Promising that nothing would be going on but still call her into work. The woman sighed and nodded as she texted back. _

"_I'll be there soon." and within minutes she was out the door. She hopped on the bus and sat down, staring out the window in a blank daze. She was so excited for the upcoming day...but not now. Her job was important...she needed this job. She needed it more than anything. _

_It was now 2pm. Overtime was over and the buses were backed up. There was no way to get to the Art Walk, aside from walking. Eve felt so drained after work, and had planned on going home...but a thought crossed her mind. _

"_It's not too far...I'll go to that coffee house after all…" she said, a feeling of resolve washed over as she walked toward the corner she saw it. By day, it was a coffee house, and at night it became a hopping bar. It was called Mai Chai. A cute name for a cuter little establishment in the city. She took a seat outside and had started going over the menu. _

"_It can't be...Evelyn Turner?" When a voice called to her. She stopped what she was doing and looked around. A red head was staring at her...one who was familiar to Eve. _

"_Jocelyn Darcy? From grade school?" Eve asked, and was met with a joyful scream and a huge hug. _

"_OH MY GOD! Everyone thought you totally died!" Jocelyn exclaimed, not letting her go. "We all missed you so much!" Eve couldn't help but chuckle and shook her head. _

"_I'm alive and kicking...but what are you doing here?" Jocelyn looked at her with a smile. _

"_Could say the same to you! It's catch up time, mind if I sit?" Although before Eve gave an answer, she had ordered and sat anyway. Eve sighed and took her own seat. Jocelyn was a girl from her old school, before she moved to the city. She didn't know how to contact them since she was young, and then naturally memories of them faded and were replaced. But seeing her here now made them all come back. The school yard, the small town that she called home...it was a good life. A life she missed. _

"_Uh hello Evey? You on this planet?" Her thoughts were interrupted when Joyce called out, and she shook her head. _

"_Sorry...I was remembering everything. I'm sorry, my parents never got one of those school directories. We didn't have the money." Joyce chuckled a bit. _

"_Well...the school is closed now. Not enough folks live in that tiny town to get the money to maintain it. You didn't miss much. But enough of the past, tell me the now? You got a family, boyfriend, job? Come on!" Eve chuckled and shook her head. _

"_I'm..not seeing anyone...and I work in the disputes team with Joja." She was going to say more, but the look on Joyce's face made her stop. It was an expression of sadness and anger. Eve thought she said something wrong. "Hmm...I've never been a fan of them...something's always been off...they've grown really quick...too quick." Joyce replied. Eve started to feel a little uncomfortable with this whole thing, and started to get up. _

"_I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-" _

"_How long with Joja?" Joyce asked, her tone was far different now. She seemed concerned. _

"_Uh...two years? Why?" Joyce sighed and gave a forced smile to Eve. _

"_I've just heard some bad stuff recently. It's not you hun, it's me. I hope you're happy there. It's gotta pay well right?" Eve paused and sipped her water as her lunch arrived. She couldn't stop the words from coming out. She sat back down. _

"_Yeah. The money's good. I just got back from work actually." _

"_Overtime? Yeesh how often do you do that?" Joyce asked as she sipped her latte as it arrived. Eve let out a weak sigh and looked back at her friend.  
_"_Most every weekend. I did want to go to the Art Walk today, but I got called in. I guess they really needed me to work." She replied and looked at her phone for a moment. "Plus I have medical bills to pay off so…it's good money."  
_"_Medical bills?" Joyce looked more concerned than before. "Oh sweet thing what happened?" Eve tensed a bit because she never liked to talk about it, but maybe it would be good for her to get this off her chest.  
_"_The reason I moved out so suddenly WAS because of a condition I got with my heart. It's…bad. It's called Myocarditis and it's a heart condition. Most times it's able to be treated but since my heart is so weak…well…it doesn't seem like I could survive the surgery to fully cure me. I take medication to help, but it just prolongs the process. I've been to a ton of doctors, but…at this point it's not even worth it. I can't afford to keep going back over and over again, even with Joja's insurance. I'm kind of stuck in a rut or something." Joyce moved her food next to Eve and took a seat closer. Eve looked a little concerned, but then felt Joyce start to hug her.  
_"_I'm so sorry…that isn't a quality of life girl…you need to get out and do what you want…not what you have to do." Joyce smiled. "Hey, let's take a trip or something. You have vacation days right? I know I great beach, it can be like a girl's time out yah know? It is almost New Year's and you only live once! Oh…wait that-" Eve smiled and shook her head.  
_"_It's fine Joyce, I've made peace with it. The only other advice was to move out to the country and wait for a donor. But I can't even afford that." Joyce looked sad for her friend.  
_"_You have no other options? Moving with your parents or…hey I could use a roomie! Sometimes my husband is such a pain." She joked, making Eve chuckle. But in the end, the girl shook her head.  
_"_No, I'm fine living on my own...the rent is cheap and my landlady knows my situation. It's really ok Joyce." But this girl wasn't giving up. She sipped her latte and stared right at Eve. It was almost scary. _

"_Girl, there is no shame in moving back home. Really! The commute wouldn't be bad and you could totally-" _

"_Joyce please!" Eve cut her off. Her lip trembled a bit, but she held back breaking down. "I can't...my parents died 3 years ago in an accident. I'm fine…" she got up. "I'm gonna go home...it was nice seeing you again...let's hang out soon." Joyce just looked at her, an expression of disbelief on her face. _

"_I'm...so sorry. I just want to help you…" Joyce whimpered, before looking away. Eve just smiled and hugged her friend. _

"_I can't throw my problems on anyone. This is my problem to bare alone…no one else's. I'll see you later." And with that, everything went black. _

—

The rain falling on the roof this time woke Eve up instead of the normal rooster call from Marnie's farm. Eve's eyes slowly opened her eyes and looked up at the ceiling, still getting over the daze of awakening. She groaned and slowly sat up in her bed, rubbing her eyes and temples as she looked around. This was her home…but how did she get there? She remembered collapsing on the bridge, vaguely moving toward the Saloon, but from there it was a blur. She could remember voices and slight memories, but there was only one thing that was concrete. Someone did help her, a man dressed in what seemed to yellow leaves rather then clothes.

"Was…that all just a dream? But then again…how did I get back here if it was?" She let out a sigh and got out of her bed and went to the bathroom. After a shower, Eve felt alive and ready to tackle the day. When she walked out of the shower and put on her clothes, she started to smell something. She went to the door and saw a cloche covering something. However, something else caught her eye.

"Hey no no no no no!" she ran past the cloche and into her field, seeing that a crow was eating one of her parsnips. "Get away from that! Shoo!" she yelled, and the giant black bird took off. Eve stopped and let out a sigh, seeing that a bit of her hard work had been plucked from the ground and pecked as the bird was eating her hard work. She looked at the vegetable and picked it up. Maybe it was the ground below it or something else, but the parsnip was fully grown and fresh, beside the new peck marks that were all over the root. "…no…I completely didn't think about crows…I'm so stupid…" She sighed as she went to get her sickle. She cut the parsnip into bits and put it on the side of the house. "There. If they want to eat something, they can eat that for now…stupid birds!" she mumbled and went back to the field, seemingly ignoring the fact she was getting drenched by the water.

The rest of the parsnips had grown and were ready for harvest. Eve inspected them just in case, but thankfully, they were okay. Carefully she removed each one from the ground and put them in her bag. Some of them looked a lot better than others as she inspected them, seeing some were bruised while others were perfect. "Hmm, I guess the quality fluctuates? I'll have to look into this later. I don't know how to make them better then this…" she shrugged and took the lot to the shipping bin, plus the new dead fish that she was not able to put in the bin the previous day. She opened the large bin and put most of the parsnips inside, saving a few of them for possible later use and the fish. She looked back at the field and started to think.

"Hey…maybe what I need is a little extra help." She mumbled and walked back to the house and put the remaining vegetables in the chest. She went into the house and took the cloche with her, seeing as she got a bit distracted. Once inside, she put the tray down on the table and went to go ring her hair out over the sink. She came back to the table and removed the cloche, seeing a complete breakfast under it, still warm from the steam. There was a tiny note under the plate. Eve read it out loud.

"Eve, I heard that you've been having a tough time getting settled in. It was brought to my attention you nearly passed out near the Saloon last night. I don't want anyone in Stardew Valley to go hungry, so please drop by the Saloon if you ever need a boost. I am more then willing to give you a little food and being paid later when you have the money. This breakfast is on me today, but please keep that in mind for the future. See you soon, Gus. Wow…that was mighty sweet of him." She smiled and stored the letter and decided to nibble on the breakfast. It was delicious. Everything was so good that she couldn't help but shovel it into her face. "Gus really knows what he's doing…and it was so nice of him to make me some food. I don't even remember if I ate anything yesterday…though I know I didn't nearly pass out because of lack of food…" she looked outside again and let out a sigh. She thought back to what Harvey had told her, that the farmer profession might not be the best choice considering her condition. Those words started to swirl around her mind for a bit as she looked out at the field. There always seemed like a lot of work that needed to be done. She knew that no one else in the town could help her in that sense, but she did need help…she needed an extra pair of hands. Eve then gasped and got on her phone to look up something online. "I need someone to keep the crows away…or something." After scrolling through different websites, she found what she was looking for. Blueprints on how to craft her very own scarecrow! She smiled at the small victory and started to read what she needed

"Okay…I need some wood…hay…old clothes…and a piece of coal for the face…I think I have those." She went to her chest she stored her things in. The had everything but the coal. "Dang…hmm…maybe…there will be some in the rocks out in the field?" With a new determination, she grabbed her pickaxe and went back out into the rain. She found a few smaller rocks out in the field and aimed the pickaxe at them. With a hardy SLAM into the rock and it crumbled into pieces. She investigated the rock and didn't find anything that would help, beside the rock itself. However, she wanted to keep the farm clean and put the broken-up rocks away off the field and into a pile near the chest. She did this with a few more rocks until she had a good stack, and even had a few pieces of coal on her. She looked at the fresh coal and smiled. "Alright, now I can finish my little project." She took the pickaxe and put it away, taking the coal to the chest. She now had everything to make the scarecrow. She started to set up, crafting the pole and putting the clothes onto it. She broke up the coal and made them into big black eyes onto its burlap face. As she was about to finish, she realized that she didn't have any hay.

"Oh sugar…" she said, looking at the very unfilled scarecrow. She thought about what else she could use and had an idea. She went back to the chest and pulled out the fiber grass that was used to tie the poles together. She started stuffing the scarecrow with the excess grass and it seemed to work! Eve looked at her crude handywork and wiped her damp brow. "Goodness…why do I feel like I've done nothing today but this?" she mumbled and finally took the creation outside. She surveyed the field and stuck the scarecrow right in the middle of it, packing some dirt around it to make sure it stayed. "There! Now no more crows! Well hopefully anyway…" she smirked and went back to her porch. She was drenched in the heavy rain and wasn't sure what else to do with her day. She wasn't sure that it would be safe to cut down trees today because of the weather, so she decided to explore. She got her fishing rod, just in case she wanted to try fishing again, and went to the left of the house toward the destroyed greenhouse. She looked at it and the small cave next to it. She went to the greenhouse and gently put her fingers on the dirty, wet, and broken glass.

"This would be tremendously helpful. Maybe I can ask Robin to fix it…she said she was a carpenter, but maybe there is a chance…" she mumbled and then poked her head into the cave. There was nothing in there, but then again, Eve didn't exactly go very far into the cave to check out its contents. She looked passed the cave and saw a stairwell leading up to a path toward the mountain and decided that was where she was going to go. She headed up the stairs and onto the dirt path, seeing where it led. At this point, she didn't even care how drenched she got, she didn't have an umbrella and figured she'd just wash when she got back. On her way, she saw a bright yellow flower, and picked it up. "Hey, this is a daffodil! They grow wild here?" she smelled it. It was a very sweet-smelling flower and Eve let out a sigh after she smelled it. "Wow, alright, this is really nice. I'll definitely put this in water when I get back." She put it in her bag and continued forward. At the end of the path, she saw some smoke where the path opened a little and at the end was a bright yellow tent. Eve looked rather confused and got a little closer.

"Who would go camping in this weather?" she asked herself before turning and seeing someone just sanding in the rain. Eve jumped and let out a gasp before calming down. It was an older man with shaggy white hair. "Oh, pardon me, I didn't think anyone else was here." the man nodded at her.

"A warm rain is a pleasant way to get clean." He replied simply, and then just continued to stand there. Eve was a little wary but felt that this person was…familiar. He was wearing the yellow leaves she thought she remembered seeing from the person who rescued her from the bridge. She approached him with an out stretched hand and a smile.

"I don't think we've met. My name is Eve." She said to him. He looked at the hand and then back at Eve, not making the motion to take the hand.

"Hello. Don't mind me. I just live out here alone." He replied simply. Eve's expression changed from a smile slowly to a more…confused and hurt expression. Maybe she offended the man? She didn't really know. She put her hand away and cleared her throat.

"Oh, that's okay. Um…have we met before? I think I saw you somewhere else." The man shook his head.

"No, we've never met. I try and stay out of everyone's way." The man replied. Eve looked down a little bit.

"Oh…then pardon me…I thought…well…" she looked up at him. "I thought you were the person who…" she paused and looked away, turning. "I'm sorry for bothering you." He walked off, and the man nodded, looking a little guarded as he stood there.

"You should to be more careful." He called out to her. "Sometimes people will help you, and then expect a reward; they'll take something from you if you pass out. So be careful in the future…" Eve looked back at him and paused. After a but, she smiled and nodded.

"Thank you for the advice. I'll take it to heart." She smiled and continued down the path down the mountain. She saw a big house right below and wanted to investigate it. Eve knocked and then walked in, peeking her head in. Before her was a wooden room with a counter, and Robin standing behind it. Eve fully walked in and Robin smiled.

"Hey there! Welcome!" Robin said and walked over. "God you're drenched. It's really pouring outside isn't it? Do you need a towel?" Eve chuckled and looked at her dripping wet clothes.

"Maybe…just so I don't get your floor more wet." Eve replied.

Robin laughed and looked over to her left. "Honey? Could you get a towel?"

"Sure! One sec!" a male voice called back, and Eve saw a taller figure head up the hall. She turned back to Robin.

"So, I'm guessing this is your shop?" she asked, and Robin nodded.

"Yes ma'am, you can contract me to construct some buildings for your farm, upgrade your house, and we have some furniture for sale. There is a little booklet of what I make right here. The farm buildings are marked with these little flags." Eve nodded and started to leaf through the book, a sense of excitement rushed through her.

"A chicken coop, a barn, a silo…wow, I could really use all of these…not that I can afford them right now." Robin pointed at a certain part of the page.

"All the prices and what materials I need from you are right there. I have my own materials, but I'd lose money if I didn't ask for a little extra. You understand?" Eve nodded and shrugged.

"Nothing's free in this world…" she said as she continued to leaf through the small book. It was then that she thought back to her encounter with the wild man and looked up at Robin for a moment. "Hey so, on my way here I ran into an older man wearing a yellow leaf tunic? Do you know about him?" she asked. Robin nodded as she was putting some other carpenter books away.

"Linus? Oh yeah, I know him. He's harmless and tries to keep to himself. He's not a bad sort, and he prefers to be alone." Eve nodded. It felt good to at least have the name of the man. She was going to ask more when a tall and slender African American man walked in with a towel.

"Here ma'am. To dry off even just a little bit." The man said with a smile. Robin smiled as Eve looked at him.

"Oh Eve, have you met my husband? This is Demetrius." Eve took the towel and then put out her hand to shake.

"Nice to meet you!" she said, and Demetrius graciously took her hand and shook it.

"Pleasure is all mine. I'm a local scientist and Father here in town. I'm studying the local plants and animals from my home laboratory right over here." He gestured to it as Eve was drying her hair with the towel. "Oh, have you met my daughter Maru? She's interested in meeting you. It's all she's talked about since she heard the news." Eve nodded, recognizing the name.

"Yeah, I've met her. She's very nice. We met at the clinic when I got my check up." Demetrius gave her a thumbs up.

"That's great! Hey, how's the farming business so far? It's parsnip season, isn't it? I can imagine it being pretty peaceful, working outdoors with plants all day. But you're probably growing a lot of interesting plants on your farm, huh? Maybe I'll stop by your place and check it out!" the man was going a mile a minute, clearly passionate about his work and the crops that were growing on the farm. Eve didn't have time to respond to his first question before he asked a second. She tried, but then-

"Honey!" Robin called, which made him snap out of it. "Slow down, she's only been on that farm a few days. I'd be surprised if she has grown anything yet." Demetrius gave a nervous chuckle.

"Ah, sorry. I tend to go on tangents when I get excited. I'll leave you to it…it was nice meeting you!" Eve smiled and finished drying herself off a little more.

"Oh, it was nice meeting you too! You're welcome to check out the farm sometime!" Demetrius gave a thumbs up as he went back into the lab. Robin let out a tiny sigh.

"I'm sorry about that. Have you met everyone in town yet? It sounds exhausting." Eve shook her head.

"No, I don't think I've met everyone. I think I'll met them overtime but- "it was then a door opened and closed as a man dressed in all black with black hair emerged from the basement. He walked past the two girls and went for the door.

"Sebastian, where are you going?" Robin called out. The man in black barely turned.

"Beach." He said simply and went through the door. "Be back for dinner." And then he closed the door. Robin sighed and shook her head.

"I'm sorry about him. That's Sebastian, my son. He doesn't talk a lot, so please forgive his rude behavior." Eve turned back to Robin and shook her head.

"Oh no, it's okay! I'm sure I'll run into him some other time." She then continued to go through the farm house book. "Hey, I have this old Greenhouse on my farm that's all broken up. Would you think you could repair it?" Robin stopped and thought about it.

"Maybe, though it's glass and not a lot of wood work. I'd have to get back to you on an estimate if I can even do a job like that." Eve nodded and stepped back.

"It's fine if you can't, I was just curious. I didn't know this was here, so I guess I have a lot of exploring to do." Robin smiled at her.

"The Valley's a lot bigger then one would think. You can't go into the mines quite yet because the local Joja mart was doing some construction and knocked some rocks down. They blocked the way to the other side of the lake. They've been fixing the bridge and getting the rock out of the way, but it's still gonna take a few days." Eve shivered at the thought of a Joja Mart being in the town. She knew this place wasn't completely disconnected from the bigger world, though it was nice to think about.

"Right. I'm sure they'll send out a notice when it's cleared right?" Robin shrugged.

"I guess. I don't know, Demetrius is in charge of the mail." Eve chuckled and handed her the towel.

"Thank you for letting me borrow this. I'm gonna get going. It was nice to see you again Robin!" Robin nodded and smiled at her.

"Hey no problem! Come again if you need something built and we can talk about it." Eve nodded and went back outside in the rain. She walked south toward the main part of town and passed an older run-down looking building. She stopped for a moment, looking at it. She could feel a force…as if something was beckoning her to come closer. She took a few steps toward the old building, touching the wall near one of the windows.

"What is this place? I've never seen anything like it…" she said and walked to the front of the building. She swore she could hear something, someone calling out to her to open the door. She wasn't sure why, but a want to open that door filled her. As soon as she placed her hand on the doorknob, the force got even stronger and the voices were clearer.

". ."

"What?" Eve asked herself, looking down at the doorknob. Now she was extremely curious. However, the door wouldn't open when she pulled on the handle. "Locked…" she said, and slowly, the force that had overcome her faded and her hand lifted off the doorknob. She tried to look inside the building, but she couldn't see anything.

"."

Again, she heard the voices, but it was more faint. As she stepped back, the voices eventually vanished. She didn't know what was going on and just looked wide eyed at the old building. Thoughts of what she experienced were flowing through her and she thought about the voices. This wasn't like before when she was hearing memories from her past, these were different. Someone…or something was talking to her. She couldn't understand but there was a part of her that wanted to find out more. As she was thinking, there was a chuckle behind her.

"Oh, the old community center. I remember the days when this place was all a buzz with activity." Eve gasped and turned to see Granny Evelyn, holding a bag in one hand and an umbrella in the other. Eve sighed and smiled at the old woman. "Oh, did I startle you?" Eve nodded a little.

"Yeah a bit. But it's fine!" she looked back at the old building for a second. "You said that this place was called the community center?" Evelyn nodded.

"Oh yes. I remember coming here with my friends to do all sorts of things. We'd hold events there; all my friends and I would come here when we didn't have anything else to do. Oh, but it's been out of sorts for a long time now." she looked up at it. "Oh, I do have some fond memories there." Eve smiled a little at it.

"Did my Grandfather come here too?" she asked. Evelyn nodded.

"Oh yes. He'd help upkeep the place and take breaks relaxing there. I remember him talking to Mayor Lewis there…well before Lewis was the Mayor. Oh, but here I am rambling on. Come on out of the rain dear, you must be cold." Eve chuckled and shook her head, but the Granny Evelyn wouldn't have it, and put the umbrella over her head. The pair walked down the stairs and then they moved to the blue house near the Saloon. Granny Evelyn opened the door and walked in with Eve behind her, and the old woman headed to the kitchen. There was the sound of a TV as they walked in and the house was larger then it seemed from the outside. Lots of pictures adorned the walls with many little knick knacks on a lot of the surfaces. Eve dripped a bit on the rug before removing her shoes to not track in mud.

"Your house is beautiful." Eve said as she stayed on the rug for a little while longer. Granny Evelyn chuckled while she was in the kitchen.

"You can take a rest at the table dear, and I'll make some tea. I've already made some cookies." She said, and Eve nodded. She went to the table and was going to sit down before another voice startled her.

"Evelyn!" an old man's voice called. "Where were you? And who is this?" Eve turned and looked to see an older balding man in a wheelchair. Granny Evelyn didn't respond immediately as she kept working on the tea, but Eve locked eyes onto the old man. He scowled at him as she tried to force a smile.

"Oh dear, I'm sorry. I went to the store to get more food. And on the way home, I saw her in the rain and thought we could have some nice hot tea." Granny Evelyn walked over with a bowl. The bowl contained a soup or porridge or something of the sort. She set it down with the old man. "This is the new farmer! Her name is also Evelyn, but everyone calls her Eve. Isn't that something dear?" she let out a laugh and the old man grumbled something inaudible as he was eating his food in front of the TV. Eve just nodded at him with the same forced smile.

"P-pleased to meet you sir." She said, and he let out a huff.

"Hmmph…it's irritating to have to meet all these new people huh? The name's George, by the way…now buzz off…hmmph…." And with that, he dismissed her existence and started to really get into the show he was watching on the old TV. Granny Evelyn sighed and walked back over to the kitchen with his old bowl and she started to wash it. Eve felt bad and went to the kitchen with a down expression.

"Oh, don't mind him dearie." Granny Evelyn said to the young farmer. "He's always a little grumpier on rainy days. Go have a seat, I'll bring over some tea and cookies." Eve looked a little concerned.

"Are you sure I can't help you with cleaning?" she asked. The old woman looked at her with a smile.

"Oh well, my hands aren't what they used to be. If you wouldn't mind finishing up the dishes, I'll get the tea and cookies ready." Eve nodded as she stood in front of the sink and took a plastic bowl that was in there and started to wipe it out. She continued to wash the other dishes that were in the sink and placed them in the drying rack. By the time they were all done, the tea and cookies were ready and on the table. Eve dried her hands and took a seat at the table across from the older woman. Granny Evelyn smiled as she poured out two cups of tea into some mugs. "Thank you dear, that really helped me out. Here, have yourself a cookie. They're an old family recipe." Eve nodded and took one of the cookies in her hand. It was warm and the chocolate inside was gooey. Eve took a bite and chewed. It was sweet with a little bitterness from the semi-sweet chocolates, but they were mighty tasty. Eve swallowed and almost immediately took another bite.

"These are delicious Ms. Evelyn." She said as she chewed. The old woman smiled and gave a little laugh to see Eve going to town on the cookie.

"Oh dear, you know I told you that you could call me Granny." She replied, "And I'm glad you like them. It's an old family recipe. George and Alex both like them too." Eve finished up the cookie and started sipping on the tea, which was also delicious. Normal teas tasted like hot dirt water, but this was very good tea. Eve was quite for a moment as she took another sip.

"So, you live here with your husband and your son?" Granny Evelyn shook her head as she sipped on her mug of tea.

"Oh no, Alex is my grandson. He should be around your age. He's lived here with us for a few years now. Have you met him?" Eve thought back a bit and remember seeing a guy in a green jacket tossing a ball around. Right, that was Alex. Eve snapped back to reality and nodded.

"I think so. He seemed…nice." She said, though her impression of him wasn't exactly as stellar as other members of the community. Granny Evelyn smiled as she took another sip of her tea.

"He's a good boy, but very focused on his health and sports. He's always loved sports ever since he was a little kid. He's been living with us for…oh I think it's been 12 years now he's been with us." Granny Evelyn tapped her fingers on her cup. "But he's a good boy. Maybe you two could become friends." Eve nodded as she had another cookie.

"I try and become friends with everyone…I'm not here to make any enemies." Eve said with a smile. Granny smiled and had another sip of her tea.

"Oh, I'm so glad to hear that. Sometimes I feel like the only friend he has is that blonde girl…Hailey is her name I think." She paused for a moment. "I like to try and encourage him to talk to the other boys, but I don't know if he's tried. He's so focused about his sports that I think he forgets…oh but enough about that. So, tell me a little about your farm. How is it going?" Eve finished up the cookie and had another sip of tea.

"It's been going well. I had my first harvest today, but a crow got to one of them. Once I get a little more money, I'll buy a bunch of seeds and replant the field." Granny Evelyn put down her mug and clapped a little.

"That's cause for celebration. Your first harvest as a farmer! What did you grow?" Eve blushed a little but managed to hide her face behind her tea mug as she was taking a sip.

"Oh, the Mayor gave me some parsnip seeds to get started. I'm going to buy more parsnip seeds since they seem to grow quickly. I want to try and earn a good bit of money quickly, so I can invest in maybe getting some farm animals."

"Feh." George's voice called from the living room, the TV still on. "So…farmer huh…least it's honest work." Granny Evelyn chuckled and got up from the table. Eve looked at her mug and let out a tiny sigh. She should feel proud of what she had accomplished so far

"Excuse me dear. I'm going to fix him a cup of tea." She got a mug and poured another glass and went to the living room. Eve got up, downing the rest of the tea and nearly burning the roof of her mouth.

"I should be going anyway. I was out yesterday and saw some buildings across a bridge passed the house below this one. I wanted to check those out." Granny Evelyn looked back.

"Oh, then hold on dear." She made sure George was settled and went back to the kitchen. She took out a paper bag from a drawer and put the remaining cookies in the bag before handing it over to Eve. Eve smiled and put the cookies in her bag.

"Thank you Mrs…I mean…Granny Evelyn." She said, and the old woman smiled and went to give Eve a hug.

"It was my pleasure to have you over here dear. Please drop by again anytime." Eve nodded and returned the hug. It felt nice to have someone who could be a mother figure after not having one for so long. She gave her a squeeze before letting the old woman go and going to the door.

"Be careful out there dear. Try not to stay out in the rain too much or you'll catch a cold." Eve opened the door and nodded.

"I'll try not to. Thank you!" and with that, she exited the home and closed the door behind her. With a belly happy and her spirits high, Eve ventured past the Saloon and toward the larger white house. Just as she was passing, she saw Mayor Lewis coming out of the house.

"Why Eve, hello!" he said, and Eve smiled at him.

"Hi Mayor Lewis. Is this your house?" he nodded.

"That's right, I live right here in town. I'm about to go check in on Pierre's before going to the Saloon. How are you today?" Eve had an idea to maybe talk about the crops.

"I'm good! Thank you for those parsnip seeds by the way. I planted them, and they just finished growing today. I put a good bit of them in the shipping box." Mayor Lewis clapped his hands and gave a thumbs up.

"I knew you could do it, you're very welcome. I'll make a point to stop by tonight and gather what you have in the bin and place the money for them in the mail. Where are you headed on this gloomy day?" Eve looked past the house and pointed.

"There are some buildings over there I haven't visited yet…so I'm going to head over there and check them out." Lewis nodded and stroked his moustache for a moment.

"Ah the old library and the blacksmith. I think that's a good idea. Well, I won't keep you. Have a good rest of your day Ms. Turner." Eve nodded and started back on the path.

"You too!" she called back and waved as she rounded the corner and over the stone bridge. Ahead was a little stand that didn't look open and then a branch path. She looked forward and saw a green building with a book on it and decided to head there first. Eve went over and opened the door, seeing a large room.

On one side was a large wooden desk with no one managing it and on the other were lines of book cases full of books. Eve gasped and smiled as she walked in. There was a little area with some tables and chairs where a group was sitting and working. A woman and two kids, from the looks of it. She tried to look at what they were doing, and it seemed like it was school work.

"I shouldn't bother them, but I'll keep them in mind." She thought to herself and continued to look around the shelves of the library. There were all types of books in the library. About farming, animals, mining, cooking, and then plenty of fiction and non-fiction books. As she was looking, she bumped into someone.

"Oh! Pardon me!" she said and looked up, only to see the author Elliott looking back at her.

"It's quite alright. We meet again Ms. Eve." He replied with a smile as he marked the book he was reading before putting it under his arm. "What brings you here today? Goodness you're positivity drenched." Eve paused for a moment and looked around a little flustered before getting herself together. She brushed herself off and a few drops of water shot out from her shirt and onto the floor. She hoped he didn't see that.

"Ah well…I didn't know what was across the second bridge over this way, so I guess I was exploring. I didn't expect the town to have a library and a museum, so I'm excited to look around. What about you? Just…reading?" Elliott glanced at the book and then nodded a little.

"Gathering inspiration for my own novel. I come here while it rains on some days to read. My inspiration for writing is like the weather, it comes and goes at random. And today I feel entirely dull. Perhaps I will ready through one of the classics to get my creative juices flowing once again" he looked out the window. "I always feel at peace with a book in my hand. And I wish to give that peace to others through my novel…when I have published it of course." Eve couldn't help but smile. The man was surely passionate about what he wanted to do with his life, and she admired that determination. It almost…reminded her of her own goals.

"What kind of book are you writing?" she asked, and Elliott visibly flinched. He paused and rubbed his neck a little, a clear look of displeasure on his face.

"I am…between manuscripts as it were. I am having trouble deciding on which genre I wish to pursue. My mind seems to go between the few that I have and does not allow me to settle on only one." Eve nodded and smiled.

"Well, if you can, I'd focus on just one and roll with it until it's finished. I'm sure whatever you write will be a hit!" Elliott looked over at her, his eyes locking on hers for a moment. But then, he smiled at her.

"Your confidence in me is appreciated. It's…refreshing to hear that. In fact, I feel like I have brand new vigor to keep going. Thank you Eve, you are truly my muse for the day." Eve blushed a little and looked a little to the side.

"You're welcome…here." She reached into her bag and pulled out Granny Evelyn's cookies. She handed them over to Elliott. He looked down at the bag in surprise.

"What's this?" he asked and opened up the bag. "Is this a gift for me? Marvelous!" he smiled and took one of the cookies and ate a bite. "Oh my, these are scrumptious. Did you make these?" Eve shook her head.

"Oh, no I didn't. I was visiting with Mrs. Evelyn; the older lady and she gave me some cookies when I left. But, you can have them! They are good." Elliott paused for a moment and looked at the cookies in the bag.

"I don't want to take your gift away from you. Here, you can have them back." He tried to hand them back, but Eve shook her head and smiled.

"No, I want you to have them. Something sweet to eat while working might give you the energy you need to keep writing." Elliott couldn't help but smile and kept the bag with him.

"You are most kind Ms. Eve. I'll nibble on these as I work." He gave a bow and Eve bowed back with the smile still on her face.

"Well, I'll let you get back to your book. I'm going to check out the museum part of this building." She stepped back a bit and Elliott added a flourish to his bow.

"Then I hope the rest of your day goes swimmingly. Until we meet again, Ms. Eve." Eve felt her checks get flushed again as she entered the museum part of the library. Inside was a large room with large tables and shelves…but not a single thing on them. A man in a blue suit and cowboy hat was looking around. He stroked his beard as his downtrodden expression was clear on his face.

"Abysmal…" he mumbled, having not noticed Eve's presence. "Not a single piece in the entire collection…" Eve walked a little closer, looking around. Finally hearing the footsteps, the man turned and nearly jumped as he saw her.

"Wait…is that something you found? Let me see it." The man looked at the key that was around Eve's neck. He took it in his hand and started to appraise it, but she snatched it back.

"Oh, this…this is my house key. I know it looks old…but I need it." The man seemed to look solemn for a moment, but then straightened up.

"Remarkable…it's very old." He said, looking at the key a little still. "I'd love to study this in greater detail, but it is yours." He said and then started to think for a moment. "Say, I got a favor to ask you, if you don't mind too much." Eve looked perplexed but nodded at him.

"What's the favor?" she asked, putting the key back in her shirt for safe keeping. The man paused before finally divulging the favor.

"Well first off, the name's Gunther, and I run the library and museum here in the valley. Would you consider donating any new artifacts or minerals that you find in the valley here? We could make a groundbreaking discovery together!" he said, again starting to stroke his beard. "Oh, and who knows…if you keep donating I might come across some interesting items to send your way. You know what I'm saying?" Eve thought about it and nodded at him.

"I see…so kind of like a you scratch my back, I'll scratch yours situation." Gunther tipped his hat to her.

"You're starting to get it. Think about it, will you? If you decide to donate, just bring the objects to the front desk. I'll be there." Eve nodded and looked around the room a bit more.

"So…this is the museum, right? Where is everything?" the man tipped his hat down and let out a sigh.

"This is embarrassing, but the previous curator made off with the entire collection. We don't have any artifacts to for display. But, I'm hoping to remedy that soon now right?" Eve couldn't believe someone would do that. She covered her mouth and stifled a gasp.

"That's awful. Was this reported?" Gunther nodded.

"It was, but there isn't much we can do about it until they find the guy…by all means he's already sold the collection for a profit and fled across the Crystal Sea. That's why I must ask you and the other townsfolk for help. I want to bring the museum back, and I can only take donations. I hope you understand." Eve nodded back at him, looking determined.

"Anything interesting I find, I'll bring over to you. I'm the new farmer in town. My name is Eve." She held out her hand. Gunther shook it gladly.

"Well it's a pleasure meeting you Eve. If you could also be on the look out for any books you find?" he gestured to the shelves. Upon closer inspection, a good number of books were missing. "I don't know if the townsfolks lost them or the curator stole them too, but if you could return any book you find, I'd appreciate the effort." Eve nodded as she started out.

"I certainly will. You have a good rest of your day now!" she called and walked out. She passed the library and looked over to see Elliott back to reading his book and the woman reading a book to the two kids. She gave them a nod, to which the teacher looked up and nodded back before going back to reading. The kids looked up to at Eve. The little boy smiled and the girl looked disinterested and went back to her assignment. Eve left the library and darted back into the rain, heading north. She could see the Joja Mart in the distance and it made her a tad nervous being near one so soon again. She quickly ducked into the next brick building next to a roaring motor. It was hot inside with a large furnace and anvil to the right. A somewhat stocky bearded man was standing behind a desk, looking rather board.

"Oh hi. Welcome." He said, really not enthusiastic about seeing someone come in. "If you need something, please let me know." Eve nodded and looked around a little bit before going to the counter.

"Well, I wanted to come and see what this building was. I didn't know it was a Blacksmith." She smiled and put her hand out. "My name is Eve, I moved to the valley a few days ago? I'm the new farmer." The man looked confused for a moment but then took her hand and shook it.

"Er…hi…" he started speaking as he shook her head timidly. "I'm Clint, and yeah…I'm the town's blacksmith. If you ever need to upgrade your tools, I'm your guy." He pulled back his hand and Eve nodded at him.

"I see. How does that work exactly?" she asked. Clint sort of paused, trying to figure out what to say as he was nervously fidgeting.

"Well…if you want me to upgrade your tools, you'll have to give me the correct ore. And you'll have to pay a fee, of course. Then after I'm done, you'll have an easier time using the tool then before. It'll take less energy and you might be able to do things with it you couldn't before." Eve nodded at the explanation and looked over at the anvil.

"And do you do that over there?" she asked, pointing at it. Clint sort of shrugged a little.

"I guess…I can also process any geodes you find. They might have some interesting things inside…or they might not. That's for a small fee too." Eve inspected it a little and then looked back up at Clint.

"Thank you, this was helpful. I heard about you from the Mayor and wanted to see where your shop was. I know I'll be seeing you again soon." Clint nodded and didn't say anything after that, Eve felt a little awkward, but decided it would be a good time to go. "Alright, well, good bye for now Clint!" she called as she left and saw the man give a small wave as she closed the door.

As she started to walk back toward the main part of town, she started to think back to the day. Despite the lack of work, she felt accomplished in what she had done. She was making connections with the townspeople, and she did have her first harvest of the year. It was a start, and something that she was proud of. It was getting late, and after the day she had previously, she decided that she was going to go home a little early and get to bed. When she got to her home, her clothes were absolutely drenched in water, and so was she. Eve chuckled as she looked down at herself.

"I'm an absolute wreck." She mumbled as she started to take her clothes off and get ready for bed. After a shower, a light snack, and hanging her clothes on her shower, Eve turned the TV on and looked at the weather.

"Welcome to KOZU 5, your number one source for weather, news, and entertainment. And now the weather forecast for tomorrow…it's going to be sunny all day tomorrow and be a perfect spring day." The TV played and soon after the report, Eve turned the TV off. She sat on her bed and started to dial someone on her phone. After a moment of ringing, the other end picked up.

"This is Joyce." The voice replied.

"Hi Joyce, it's Eve." Immediately, there was a gasp and a 'squwee'ing sound on the other side.

"Eveie! Oh my god, it's so nice to hear from you again! How are you, how are things?" she asked. Eve shifted a little and started to lay down on the bed.

"Things have been going well. I've met a few of the townspeople and I actually had my first harvest of vegetables today." Again, Joyce gasped.

"Oh my god really? Did you sell them? How much did you make? What did you grow?" Eve chuckled a little. It was nice to know that she was so enthusiastic about it.

"Slow down, I put them in the bin today. The Mayor comes at night and takes them and gives me the money the following morning in the mail. So I won't know how much I make until I count up the money tomorrow." Eve sat up a little, trying to get comfortable and started to play with her hair.

"I see! Okay! Well let me know how much. Everything else is going ok?" her friend asked.

"Yeah, everything is good. I did have a bad attack yesterday though. I pushed myself a little too hard and nearly passed out." There was another gasp.

"Oh my god! Are you okay? You need to know your limits better then that Eve! I don't know how good the doctor is in Stardew, but still." Eve let out a sigh.

"I know…but someone helped me. It was this…I don't want to say homeless man, but he lives in a tent and kind of keeps to himself." There was a pause.

"Is he cute?" she asked. Eve scoffed and smirked.

"No, and he's far too old for me. Actually I don't really know how old he is. I only know his name is Linus, but that's it. We talked for a moment, and I thanked him, but that was about it." Joyce chuckled at her.

"Well, I'm glad that you were helped, even if it was a hobo who helped you. Speaking of cute though, what are the prospects like? Anyone catch your eye?" Eve blushed a little and sighed.

"Maybe…it's too soon to say quite yet. I met a few people, but I just got here and haven't really met everyone yet. I don't want to set my heart on someone and then immediately regret it, you know?" she swore she could hear Joyce smirking.

"And when was the last time you dated?" Eve paused to think about it. She…honestly couldn't remember.

"Um…well..." Joyce started to laugh.

"Girl, you need to go for it! Once you really think there is an interest in someone, you need to really take that chance, you know? I mean, that's how I met Jodi, and I don't regret it for a second." Eve nodded and just smiled.

"I'll keep you updated on that Joyce. Alright, I just wanted to call you with an update, I'm going to bed a little early tonight." She started to lay down and get comfortable.

"Alright, have a good night sleep. Talk soon hun!" with that, the two hung up. Eve laid down and let out a sigh. She hadn't really thought about dating or any of the people, however it was a nice thought. And with that thought, she let out a yawn, and was asleep within a few minutes. Tomorrow was another day, and she was going to take it by storm.


	5. Chapter 5 First Profit

Note: So, this is the last chapter I had pre written. So it may be a little longer until the next chapter comes out. My work has also gotten kind of busy so I'll have a lot less time to write. But I'm not gonna stop! Enjoy!

When the rooster let out its call; Eve's eyes slowly opened, and she sat up. She stretched and let out a yawn as she looked out the window. It was sunny and the temperature had gone up since yesterday. Eve smiled and got up out of bed heading to the bathroom. Her clothes were still a little damp, so she decided to hang them out in the sun. They would dry a little quicker that way.

"I really should invest in a washer and dryer…speaking of that where can I wash my clothes…?" she paused for a second before looking over at the shower bath. Eve sighed shook her head. "I'll see if I can move my stackable out here…Joyce did help me with a storage unit…" she took her clothes outside and went onto the porch. As she hung them out to dry, she looked over and saw that the flag to her mailbox was up. That meant she had some new mail. "Wait, could that be…" she went inside and strapped on her boots before stepping onto the dirt. She went to the mailbox and saw several pieces of mail. One included a small package of coins. She looked at it and smiled brightly, seeing that the Mayor had paid her for what she shipped the previous day.

"Yes!" she cheered and jumped up and down for a moment before reading the amount. "Oh my goodness…I have money again! I should get some more seeds with this. Maybe more parsnips and more potatoes…and speaking of the crops." She looked over and saw that the field was crow free, thanks to her little creation. "Good." She turned back to the mail box and looked through it, seeing a notice. She looked and saw it was from Joja Mart. She looked nervously at the letter until she read 'Dear Resident' on the front and not her name. She let out a sigh and decided that she'd dive into that letter later. She brought the mail inside and got some work clothes on before heading out and starting the day.

After watering the plants and chopping down a few of the surrounding trees, Eve wiped her brow and started to put the materials away. It was still pretty taxing on her, but right then, it seemed a bit easier to do. She was tired sure, but she wasn't having an attack which she was expecting to have. After a few trips of taking the wood, sap, and the seedlings to the chest, she started to head out toward the town. Her first stop was going to be Pierre's shop to spend this money. She entered the shop and the storekeeper was happy to see the new farmer coming back.

"Welcome back Ms. Eve!" he called from behind the counter. "Anything I can help you with today?" Eve smiled and waved and then shook her head.

"No, I know exactly what I'm looking for today." She said and went to the shelves. She grabbed the seeds and went up to the counter and put them down. Pierre smiled and started to count them up.

"More seeds already? I'm guessing someone had a good day yesterday." Eve chuckled a little bit as she took the coins out. She handed them over to Pierre as he gave her the seeds.

"Well, I want to keep up the momentum. I can't just stop after one time." Pierre nodded and gave a thumbs up. He went back to counting when they both heard the door open. Pierre looked up and gave his normal greeting.

"Welcome to Pierre's!" he said, but then saw it was someone he knew was not of good intentions. "Oh…you again…" he mumbled and went back to counting the seed packets and getting her price. Eve turned, and her eyes went wide as she saw a bigger stocky man with black hair and glasses walk into the store. Immediately, Eve ducked behind one of the shelves, nearly bumping into another woman with red hair.

"Sorry! Sorry…" Eve mumbled and the woman at her a bit confused and then nodded. She could tell just by Eve's face that the person who walked in did not give good vibes. She moved a little bit in front of the farmers.

"It's alright dear." She said, and both were watching as the black-haired man was looking around the store. He had a smile as his face as he started to very loudly clear his throat.

"Ahem." He called, making nearly everyone turn to look at him. He reached into his deep pockets and pulled out several blue tickets. He started to wave them over his head. "Come and get it folks…coupons for 50% off your purchase at your local Joja Mart!" he called out. Pierre looked at him and his eyes went wide. He put both hands on the counter and leaned forward.

"50% PERCENT?!" he yelled. Everyone was now looking at the man who was still waving the blue tickets around.

"Well? Any takers today? This is quite the deal only for today!" the few people that were in the store, even the lady that Eve had bumped into, walked over and took one of the tickets the man was handing out. Eve didn't move but looked from behind the shelf. She felt gross seeing the slimy business tactics he was using.

"He's here?! But why…wait…is this where he was relocated?" she mumbled to herself but didn't dare reveal herself. Pierre looked destroyed as all his customers took the tickets and headed out the door. He leaned on the counter, looking down at it with wide eyes.

"But…I can't match those prices! I'd be selling at a loss!" he mumbled. Morris laughed as he walked up to the counter, looking down at Pierre.

"It must be so difficult for you…to lose all of your loyal customers like that." He smirked at the shopkeeper. "But can you blame them? Joja Corporation is clearly the superior choice. And soon this whole town will realize that!" he laughed as he turned his back to Pierre and walked out of the shop. Once the cost was clear, Eve came out from behind the shelf.

"Is…he gone?" she asked. Pierre looked over surprised that Eve was still there and nodded at her.

"Yes, he's gone." Eve let out a sigh of relief and walked out from behind the counter. She then got an angry look on her face.

"That was so…spineless. How could he just do that? Isn't soliciting not allowed?" Pierre just started to clean the counter, looking crestfallen.

"It's not allowed of course, not that Joja cares. Plus, this store is so small compared to them. If I reported it, they could just sway it to run in their favor. Trust me I've tried before, and it didn't end that well." He stopped and just stared. "Morris has been here for a little while, and he's cockier and deceiving then the last manager that ran that store. At least the other guy had tact…but this guys just…" Eve nodded, and another shiver went up her spine. She had to avoid going there now. She reached over and put a hand on Pierre's hand.

"I won't go there…I don't exactly have the best relationship with Joja. You can count on that." Pierre looked at his hand and then up at Eve. He let out a sigh.

"Thank you…that's…reassuring at the very least." He got a curious look. "If you don't mind me asking…you seemed to really get spooked when that man came into the shop. Have you met him before?" Some may have thought it would be impossible for Eve's complexion to become paler then it was before. But the color almost left her face when she was asked. She took her hand back and nodded.

"I do. You see Pierre…I used to work for Joja…when I found out I had property here, I left that job and came here. I hated working for that place and sadly…Morris was my superior. Let's just say that he and I do not go together and seeing him makes me…uncomfortable for lack of a better word. I didn't know he was going to be here of all places." Pierre listened intently and nodded. He put a hand on her shoulder.

"I see. I'm glad you were honest with me. Why would you work for them in the first place? The place doesn't exactly have the best rumors about it." Eve sighed and looked to the side, clearly upset about the conversation. Her eyes started getting misty.

"They have really good health benefits. I have some…major health concerns. And with their insurance, I was able to see some better doctors to try and help my condition. It still cost me an arm and a leg, but it was better than nothing and I could pay for it. I understand if you don't want to do business with me…but that's why I hid instead of…defending you." Pierre smiled and shook his head.

"You stayed." He said, making Eve look up in surprise. "Everyone else left, but you stayed here. That's more then enough for me." Eve smiled back, wiping her eyes a little.

"Thanks for understanding." Pierre nodded at her.

"Of course. Hey, if you're in here and that guy comes back, feel free to hide in the house. I'll let Caroline know if it happens. I'll come find you when he's gone. As much as I'd like to punch that jerk in the face, I can't exactly kick him out of my shop." Eve chuckled at him.

"I'd appreciate that. I wanna punch him in the face too." Both had a laugh before Pierre finished checking Eve out. She put all the seed packs in her bag and handed Pierre the money.

"Anything else I can do for you?" the shop keeper asked. Eve shook her head.

"Nope, I'm good. Thanks again. Have a good rest of your day." Pierre waved as she left the store and headed back to the farm. On her way, she saw a bulletin board with a calendar along with several notices. She looked at the calendar, seeing that birthdays were marked on it. "Oh, this'll come in handy. I should get one of these for my house." And then there was a request on the board. Someone wanted a Joja Cola for a project they were doing. "What kind of project requires a soda? Alright Sam, I'll see if I can help…though I don't think I've met a Sam yet." She shrugged and started on her way back when she heard someone call out to her.

"Excuse me!" it was a female calling her. Eve turned and saw the red-haired lady holding a few Joja bags in her hands. "I'm sorry to bother you! I just haven't seen you around and thought you might be new to town." Eve nodded and walked over to her.

"Yes, I'm the new farmer that took over the property. My name is Eve." The lady put her bags down and reached out a hand. Eve took it and shook it.

"Oh! You aren't exactly how I imagined…but that's okay! I'm Jodi!" Eve gave a little bit of a confused look.

"_What were you expecting?"_ she thought to herself as she took her hand back. Jodi smiled and got her bags.

"This place is a quiet town, so it's very exciting when someone new moves in! Having a farmer around could really change things." Eve chuckled a little.

"You think so? Well, I'll do my best to live up to expectations." Jodi smiled at her, and then started walking.

"Have a good rest of your day! Good bye!" Jodi called, and Eve waved at her. Then Eve started her walk back to the farm.

Getting back to the farm, Eve got right to work. She grabbed her hoe and started to till more of the soil. The field was slowly getting bigger and bigger the more the season continued, which she felt could be a good thing. More crops meant more money for her in the end. Carefully, she tucked each of the seeds she'd bought into the earth and patted them down. It was like she was tucking them into bed.

"Now you grow up big and strong overtime ok?" she smiled and blew them a tiny kiss. She chuckled at herself, feeling a little bit silly as she got up and went to get her watering can. She watered each of the plots and refilled the can before wiping her brow. It was afternoon now and starting to get later in the day. Eve thought to take a second to relax and go through other pieces of mail that she had received. She started with the mail from Joja.

"To our valued Joja customers. Our team members have removed the landslide caused by our drilling operation near the mountain lake…drilling operation? What the heck…I'd like to remind you that the drilling operation is entirely legal under pursuant, okay, don't care about the legal mumbo jumbo. Responsible stewardship of the local environment is our top priority! We apologize for any inconvenience this accident may have caused. As always, we value your continued support…so wait…" she got up as she threw the letter into the trash. "I'll have to check that out. Maybe that's what Robin was talking about yesterday." She thought and had another letter.

"From Pierre's shop. ADVERTISEMENT: I keep finding cool stuff, but my backpack is full! Does that sound like you? No…not really but anyway. Stop by Pierre's General Store today and check out our affordable size 24 backpack…that's actually something I may keep in mind." She nodded to herself and threw that letter away. The last letter was a little heavier then the others. She looked at who it was from. "Joyce? What is she up to?"

"Hi Evey! I hope everything is going well with your farm. I'm so proud of you and I hope that you're doing okay. Have you had any bad episodes, is the work hard? Remember to eat properly, drink water, and get plenty of rest. Enclosed is a little bit spending money for you. Don't worry about it, the hubby got a promotion recently and we got something for ourselves and the dog. But we both wanted to give you just a little bit to make sure you were…okay…" Eve covered her mouth and took the envelope in her hand. It was heavy because it had some money in it, 200g in fact. She wanted to cry, seeing that her friend really cared about her and wanted her to succeed just as much as she did. She stowed the money away and took a few calming breaths before finishing the letter. "You be good Eve, and I think I'll come visit you sometime soon. I hear that in Fall there is a big fair, so I'm aiming for then. Take care, call me soon." Eve let out a sigh and took out her phone. She sent a quick text to her friend.

"You're the best friend a girl could ask for. I'll call you tonight." she sent it and then plugged it into the charger. She got up and walked out the door again. Now it was time to do a little exploring.

As she walked toward the mountain, Eve picked up anything that she thought was interesting. Some wild horseradish, leeks, and a dandelion were what she placed in her bag. "I could make something with these…once I get a kitchen." She said, looking through her bag. She already had some daffodils from the previous day as well along with her pickaxe. She passed by the tent and saw the old man in leaves sitting by the fire. Eve paused and then took out the horseradish. She walked over and cleared her throat.

"Ahem…excuse me Linus?" she asked. The man turned around to face her, looking a little defensive.

"Hello…how did you know my name…?" he asked. Eve hadn't thought about that, but she pointed down at the house below.

"Robin mentioned it to me after we spoke yesterday." She looked and saw he had some fish over the fire. She smiled and handed him the horseradish. "I wanted to say thank you for before…and I thought that this could make a good topping for your dinner." Linus paused for a moment but then actually smiled and took the gift.

"Wow…this is a very thoughtful gift." He said back. "…thank you…but you do not have to thank me…I didn't do anything." Eve sighed as he was still sticking with the 'I didn't do anything' story. She still just smiled and nodded.

"Well regardless, I hope you get the most out of that. Have a good rest of your day." The man nodded as she turned and started toward the lake. Eve paused and looked up as he was carefully cutting the horseradish and placing it on the fish. Eve smiled and crossed the rickety old bridge before seeing the entrance into the mountain. And looked and saw a house that was a bit further away as well. She wondered what the house was but decided to go into the mine. Upon going inside, she saw another older man with an eye patch over his eye and a cloak on. He was standing over a hole in the ground and looking down looking concerned. Eve walked in and slowly approached, looking a little concerned.

"Hello?" she called out, getting the man's attention. He looked up at her, his eyes focusing on the person in his presence before looking down again.

"…well howdy…beggin yer pardon…I was just peering into the old mine shaft…" he said in a low voice, a clear accent with how he spoke. "It's been abandoned for decades…still there's probably good ore down there." He paused and let out a breath. "But a dark place, undisturbed for so long…I'm afraid ore isn't the only thing you'll be findin." He looked at the girl and reached into his cloak. He pulled out a rusty sword and handed it over to Eve. "Here, take this. You might need it." Eve inspected the sword and cringed a little bit. She put it on her belt and smiled at the man.

"Thank you, I appreciate the warning and the gift. My name is Eve, and I'm the new farmer in town. And you are…" she put her hand out for the man to shake. He shook it with a hard grip before retreating. His hands were day and calloused, just by the shake she could tell the man had been through a lot.

"Name's Marlon. I run the adventurer's guild right outside." He saluted before starting to take his leave. "So…Jaden's granddaughter huh? I always knew that old fool was gonna have someone take over. Took him a damn while…" Eve's eyes widened as he new her grandfather's name.

"You knew my grandfather?" she asked. Marlon nodded, and smiled a little.

"He was a good man. When he'd go into the mines, he'd take me or Gil with him. This is of course when the mine was a little more active, but better safe then sorry." A smile crept onto his lips. "You remind me of him…you have the same eyes…the docile determination that drove him to keep tending to that farm until his dying day." He smiled. "That ol sword was his. Figured that you'd want to keep it." He got to the entrance and then turned. "I'll be keeping my eye on you. Prove yourself and I might think about making you a member…of the adventurer's guild." Eve turned and looked at Marlon.

"Wait…about my grandfather…" she called, making the man stop. "Were you and him close?" Marlon chuckled and turned around.

"We were mates. He cared about the town and he was someone to rely on if there was a fight to be had." He paused again. "I won't hold you up, but if you need me, come see me at the guild. Even if it's just talking about Jaden." He turned and left the mine, leaving Eve with the hole in front of her. She looked at it and let out a sigh.

"He really…meant something to this town huh?" she mumbled, but then shook her head. It was time to head into the mine. With sword and bag, she got on the ladder and went into the mines. At the bottom of the ladder, Eve looked around. The tunnels were lit by torches and covered with rocks, and there was a sound she hadn't heard before. Eve could feel herself shaking. Not only was it a little colder, but she was scared. And rightfully so. The conversation with the man made her think that someone or something was down here.

"I'm not alone…" she said and took out her sword. She approached slowly and saw a little green glow. After getting a little closer, she saw a tiny gelatinous green creature. She looked a little confused and it looked back at her, equally as confused. "What is that thing…it's kind of cute…hey little guy…" she put her hand out a little, trying to see if the creature was friendly. The slime looked at her hand, then wound itself up a little before charging at Eve. It collided with Eve, making her reel back. "AH!" Eve stumbled back and looked at her leg. It was covered in a thick green goo, and her leg started to hurt as well. She tried to move quickly away, but the thick slime was preventing her. "Ow…well fine!" she growled and swung her sword at the creature. It was hit and recoiled a little bit. The slime tried to attack again, but Eve moved back and got behind a rock. "So, this is what he meant…these slime creatures…and maybe more." She looked at her pants and once the slime had turned crustier, she was able to get it off of her. She took a second to breathe and then dashed at the creature again, slashing a few more times in a sort of haphazard way. The slime made a sort of squishing sound and started to go flat. Eve picked up the slime it left behind and flinched. It was…gross, but it could be useful. She took out a jar and put the slime ball it in before returning it to the small bag. With no other creatures in sight, Eve started to whack away at the rocks nearby, looking for anything that could be useful. Under one of the rocks was another hole with a ladder. She looked at it cautiously before shrugging and descended further down.

The next floor was like the first one, torches lit with rocks everywhere. Eve started to smash any rock that was nearby and picked up anything useful that came out. It was mostly just the rocks, but the occasional piece of coal made it worthwhile. Further in, she saw a rock that was speckled with orange bits. She walked over and started to smash the rock and picked up one of the orange bits. "Oh wait…this is copper! Oh, this could come in handy…" she put the copper in her bag, which was starting to get rather heavy. She found a few other orange specked rocks and bashed them for the copper ore as well. She didn't see any slimes on this floor, so maybe that one was the only one for now. She eventually found the stairs and went down that again. The further she went down, the colder she got and the more ominous it felt. But the rewards she was getting were good. Coal and copper, and inside a barrel was some kind of scroll that she couldn't read. As she was looking for the next ladder, she saw two slimes guarding one part of the mine. She took out her sword and started swinging it at them, getting hit as they were charging her. She got hit and again, the goo was making her slow and making it hard to. She kept swinging the sword at them until she heard the squish sounds. She looked at herself and noticed at she was even bleeding. "Those slimes hurt…" she mumbled and used her sword to cut some of her pants to tie that around her scratches. She holstered the sword and after scooping up the slime, she found the ladder and went down it.

She climbed down one more ladder and heard a bell go off with a loud 'DING'. She looked over and saw what looked like an elevator. "Huh?" she walked over and expected it. "Could I use this instead of the ladders? But I didn't see these on the other floors…" she looked around for any more copper rocks but didn't find anything near the elevator. She decided her time in the mines was done for now, and she needed to leave. She got into the cramped elevator and pushed the 0 button. She waited as the elevator came to life and lifted. Soon, she was back in the main room where she met Marlon. She let out a sigh and looked at the hole she first went into. "Well that was a time…but I'm sort of glad that it's over…that was really trying…" she took a second to sit down and breathe. She had never seen anything like the slimes that were down there before. She knew about the city patrols and thought that maybe they were in the sewers or something of that sort, but she never would have seen anything like that. She let out a sigh and slowly got up. She looked outside of the mines and it was already very dark out. "Oh my, how long have I been in there…?" she asked as she walked out. She started home when she heard her stomach start growling. "Well…I do have some extra money…" she smiled and made her way to the town.

As Eve entered the Stardrop saloon, the place was abuzz with people. The regulars were there, that being Pam, Shane, Marnie and Lewis, but this time Pierre was there at the bar. She turned and saw Clint and Willy were talking to each other over some drinks. Everyone seemed to be there that day. Eve walked up to the bar and waited for Gus, who was working on a drink. Pierre looked over at her and gave a solemn wave before going back to his drink.

"Well if it isn't Ms. Eve!" Gus called and walked over to her. "Welcome back! How are you feeling?" he asked, referring back to when she nearly passed out in front of the saloon two nights ago. Eve gave him a smile and shook her head.

"I'm okay…thank you for the food. That was really nice of you." The man gave a big grin back and a thumbs up.

"I meant what I said, and I said what I meant! Come to me if you're hungry Eve. Now, what can I get you?" Eve thought for a second and looked through the menu for their options.

"The pasta, if you wouldn't mind." Gus wrote it down and nodded.

"An excellent choice! Do you want to start that tab?" Eve shook her head and happily took out the extra amount of money needed. She placed it on the counter.

"I shipped my first batch of crops yesterday, and I got paid a good chunk. It was hard to get started, but I'm ok now. I'd like some water too, if you don't mind." Gus nodded and went into the back to start cooking. She looked around a little and waved at Lewis and Willy, whom both waved back at her. She walked to the side room to see Abigail, Sebastian, and a blonde boy playing pool. She looked at the black-haired guy who was smirking and the blonde was having some trouble. He let out a sigh.

"I'm not very good." He muttered to himself and kept inspecting the table. "Hmm…if I give the cueball a bit of a topspin, maybe I could…" he was completely in the zone. Sebastian and Abigail looked over and just chuckled.

"Give it up Sam…" Sebastian said. "I've got you beat…again…" Abigail continued to chuckle.

"Yeah man, you're kind of screwed." Sam looked up at them and glared.

"I'll turn this around, I swear! Just watch!" with that, he rose the pool cue, and started to aim. Eve watched quietly as she didn't want to interrupt. Abigail grinned as she spied Eve and decided to make a scene.

"Hey Eve!" Abigail blurted out, breaking Sam completely out of focus as he looked frantically around. "Come sit over here next to me." Eve nodded and walked over. The blonde looked and saw Eve sit next to Abigail, and a blush came over his face in embarrassment.

"You scared me. But hey, I'm Sam. Good to meet you." Eve smiled at him. Sebastian was fixing his cue and didn't have any interest in talking to the new farmer girl. Abigail scoffed a little bit.

"That's Sebastian. He's a little anti-social, but he's a nice guy." The black-haired man looked over at Eve for a moment, and then just nodded before going back to his cue. Eve nodded back, but the exchange was a little awkward for her. She wondered why he was like this. "So, how's the farm life going? Find anything cool in those old fields?" Eve was broken from her thoughts and looked over at Abigail

"Oh well. I had my first harvest today, so I decided to treat myself. As for finding anything interesting, not really? I find that the crops grow pretty fast all things considering. I thought I'd be living off good will for a lot longer than this." Abigail nodded as she watched the pool game continue.

"A lot of weird stuff happens in this valley. Hey, have you heard the rumor about the old Wizard who lives in the forest?" there was an audible groan. Sebastian was looking over at them.

"Here we go…" he said with a sigh and Abigail looked over at him with a glare.

"He's real! And he's at every festival here!" Eve looked curiously at Abigail.

"I haven't heard of any Wizard? I'm not sure I believe in magic but tell me anyway." Abigail looked back at Eve.

"They say in the forest there is a tower where a Wizard lives. Apparently, he's lived in the Cedarsap forest for years! I've always gone over to the tower to see if we could talk but sometimes I feel like there is a force holding me back. But I'm always drawn to that tower." Eve thought about that. She had never been to the forest yet. She'd have to investigate when she had the chance.

"The wizard doesn't exist." Sebastian said, aiming with his pool cue. "If someone like that did exist, I think we would have met them by now. But I've been here for long enough to know that guy isn't real. It's just some stupid legend." Abigail huffed and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Well I believe it! And I'll meet him. It'll be like going on an adventure." Sebastian just rolled his eyes.

"Just…be careful or something." Sam laughed as he was taking his shot.

"You guys are hilarious. The tower out there in the forest is abandoned. I've been inside it. There is nothing interesting in there." He took his shot and then stretched his back. "Man, I'm thirsty." Suddenly, something seemed to ring a bell in Eve's head. She remembered that Sam needed a Joja cola for some sort of project. She got up from her seat and went to the nearby soda machine. Abigail looked over at her.

"So, you drink cola huh? I'm more a tea person myself." Eve chuckled and shook her head as she put her money into the slot and retrieved the cola from the bottom.

"No, I don't…but." She turned to Sam and handed it to him. "I did see a request where someone wanted a cola for a project. I figured that I'd take it in case I saw anything like that." Sam laughed as he took the cola.

"Oh that, I forgot I put that notice on the board." He rubbed the back of his neck. "I'll be honest, I was just thirsty and wanted to bum a soda off someone. Here, I'll give you back the money." He did flash a toothy smile at Eve. "But thanks for thinking about me Eve!" Eve felt a little embarrassed, but at least Sam seemed happy. She blushed a little.

"No problem…" she was on her way back to her seat next to Abigail.

"Order up!" Gus called from the counter. "One order of pasta for Ms. Eve!" Eve jumped a little bit as the voice rang out, but her food seemed to be ready. She got up and looked back at the group.

"Thank you for letting me hang out for a little while. I'm sure I'll see you around." She waved at them and turned back to Gus and the rest of the bar. Sam and Abigail waved, while Sebastian took his shot.

Eve looked at the large plate of pasta and took a whiff. It smelled divine. Eve smiled at Gus, who put a mason jar of water down as well.

"Please! Try! See if you like it!" Eve nodded and took the fork provided. She twirled a bit of the pasta on the utensil and took a bite. The pasta was a perfect al dente and the tomato sauce was sweet and slightly spicy. Eve looked at it with wide eyes as she swallowed.

"That was the best pasta I've ever had…" she mumbled, taking a napkin and wiping her mouth. Gus laughed a hearty laugh.

"That makes me very happy to hear Eve! Now you enjoy yourself this evening!" he said and went to the register to put the money away. Eve took another bite and started chewing before a hand was put on her shoulder. She turned to face Lewis with her mouth still full of pasta. Lewis chuckled and smiled at her.

"Sorry to bother you. I wanted to check up on you since you're near the first week. How are you?" Eve put a hand up to signal she needed a second and continued to chew the pasta in her mouth. After she swallowed and wiped her mouth with the napkin, she smiled back at Lewis.

"Oh I'm fine. Thanks again for taking those crops. I already put the money right back to buying seeds." Lewis gave her a thumbs up.

"Glad to hear that. Would you like to sit down with Marnie and I?" he asked. Eve nodded and took her plate and water over to their table. She sat down with them as Marnie was holding a cocktail in her hand. Lewis then sat across from them, sipping on his beer. Marnie looked over at Eve.

"Good to see you again. Hear about your first harvest from Lewis. That's pretty neat!" Eve nodded back as she took a sip of water.

"I was very excited about it. For me, it feels like I'm finally making a little bit of progress. Once I get momentum, it'll only get better right?" Lewis nodded and took a drink.

"It's important to keep that sort of enthusiasm. Then going forward doesn't seem too hard. It's always important to go for what you want." Marnie chuckled and gave him a doubtful look.

"Is that advice for her or for you?" Lewis gave a stern look back. Eve looked between the two, being confused about what they were getting at.

"Umm…I have a feeling that we're not talking about me anymore." Marnie chuckled and looked at Eve.

"Oh, I just happen to know something that Lewis is stalling with, and he's been dealing with for a long time. And trust me, I've heard enough 'I'll get it done soon' from him to last me a life time." Lewis put his drink down with a little more force then what was needed.

"That's enough Marnie. I told you that I'll get it done soon. It's just…a very personal and sentimental thing for me." Marnie rolled her eyes and sighed.

"It's just an old building now Lewis. We need to let it go. I know it meant something to us in the past, but now it's just taking up real estate." Eve had taken another bite of food and was chewing as she quietly listened to the argument taking place.

"I know that Marnie, but now that's she's here…maybe it'll be different." Lewis said, gesturing to Eve. Eve swallowed and stared at the both of them.

"I…don't know what you're talking about…sorry…" Marnie sighed and looked at Eve with a smile.

"No dear, you don't need to apologize. You see, Lewis is conflicted because Joja has expressed interest in the old community center." Lewis tried to interrupt.

"Marnie! That's enough! I was going to explain it to her when the time was right!" Marnie took another casual sip of her drink.

"And when would that be Lewis, huh? After a year has passed? Maybe 2? I am not the biggest fan of Joja either, but it would bring in some revenue for the town, right? That's a good thing, isn't it? And how would she make a difference?" Lewis got up and pushed his chair out. He looked at Marnie with angry eyes.

"That's enough! I don't have to take this!" he went to the counter and paid for his drink before storming out of the saloon. The scene made everyone quiet for a moment before people went back about their business. Marnie sighed and put a hand on her head.

"Ah geez…over did it again…" she looked over at Eve, whom was just sitting there awkwardly. "See…Lewis doesn't want to sell the old community center because it meant a lot to him and this town. But as the years went on, it just became a building that was taking up space. I've been trying to urge him to sell it or tear it down, but he's reluctant." Eve finished taking a drink of water and let out a sigh.

"If he cares so much about the place, then maybe he should invest in remodeling the place?" Marnie shook her head.

"It's not feasible. We can't afford that type of project and the people of this town are more focused on themselves and the community. I'm the same way, I'll admit that. Plus…" she paused for a moment. "He thinks that somehow…you'll make a difference in this." Eve looked confused as she ate another bite of pasta.

"Me? But how, I'm just a farmer…" Marnie took another sip of her drink.

"That's what I said. No offense to you, but I don't think you'll make much of a difference in what happens to that place…anyway…" she got up. "I'm going to go after Lewis…I feel bad for how things ended…" she downed the rest of her cocktail and paid for her drink before leaving. That left Eve alone to her own thoughts as she continued to eat. She thought back to the community center and that feeling she got when she put her hand on the door handle. There was something about that old community center yes, but how could she deal with it? She was still so new here, and everything was still so new. How could she do something about that? Her thoughts made her space out and she didn't notice Leah had come up to her.

"Hey Eve?" Eve shook herself out of it and looked at Leah. She sighed and forced a smile.

"Hi Leah…did you need something?" Leah shook her head and sat down.

"Well…I'm asking how you were. You seemed to be involved in that little scuffle…" Eve shook her head a bit and just took another bite of her food before answering her question.

"No…not really. It was more just between Marnie and Lewis and I just so happened to be there…" she smiled at Leah. "But thanks for checking up on me…I appreciate it." Leah smiled back, bringing her salad over to the table and sitting down fully.

"It wasn't very nice that they brought you in for a conversation and then had a fight. What were they fighting about anyway?" Eve paused for a moment. She wasn't sure if it was her place to say anything.

"Well…I guess Lewis is hung up on something and Marnie was pushing a little bit. I don't think it's my place to say anything about it. The two have an issue they need to settle…and I just happened to be there unfortunately." Leah took a bite of her food and then nodded.

"I see…I respect that. I wouldn't want to get in the middle of those two." Eve looked a little confused at her.

"What…do you mean?" Leah covered her mouth as she was chewing another bite of her food. She washed it down with some water before talking.

"Oh just a silly rumor. People are saying that those two are…" she leaned forward. "Involved. I mean, no one really knows for sure, but they quarrel a lot as if they were married. I stay out of a lot of that though since I'm trying to focus on my art." Eve swallowed her bite and wiped her face with a napkin.

"Oh, you're an artist?" Leah nodded, her eyes lighting up as the topic was brought up.

"Yes! I moved from the city out here to get back in touch with nature. It's really done wonders for my art! I used to not enjoy it as much, but now, everyday there is something new." Eve nodded and put her hand on her cheek and leaned on it.

"What kind of art do you do?" she asked. Leah clapped a little as she answered.

"All kinds! I like drawing, painting, sculpting, working with clay. Anything that has a natural element to it, you know?" she let out a sigh. "And talking about it with people is the best. Right now, I'm working on several wooden sculptures, and was thinking about maybe setting up an art show…but I'm not entirely sure if it'll be a hit or not. Elliott seems to think so, but I don't know." Eve perked up a little bit at hearing a name she recognized.

"You know Elliott?" Leah nodded as she took another bite of her salad.

"Him and I are pretty close. We connected pretty quick since we're both artsy I guess." She let out a chuckle. "I'm an artist and he's getting his start in writing. I offered to illustrate any books he writes too, in case they needed a picture to drive the story forward." Eve listened and thought about what she said. Then she got…curious.

"Are you two involved?" Leah blushed and shook her head, a nervous smile on her face.

"Oh no! Just friends! Though we do gravitate to each other a lot, we're only friends!" she rubbed her neck a little. "I mean…yeah, just friends." Eve grinned and raised her eyebrow.

"But you'd want to be more than friends?" Leah's face got a little red and looked away.

"Not…right now. While the thoughts crossed my mind, I think being friends is all I can do right now. I know this is kind of too much information, but I got out of a bad relationship recently and-" Eve put her hand up to stop her from talking. Leah looked up and stopped immediately.

"You don't have to say anything you don't want to. I completely understand…we'll just leave it at that, okay?" Leah smiled and nodded at her.

"Thanks for understanding…you're really cool Eve. I'm glad that you're here. We should talk more!" Eve chuckled and nodded.

"For sure!" the two laughed and the conversation between them continued. They started talking about the town, the other people, and even just general interests. It was getting late, and soon, both left the saloon. Leah headed back toward the forest and Eve went up through the square. That was when she heard something to the right of her.

"Huh?" she paused and stopped as she looked over. She saw Linus rummaging through the garbage cans in front of Granny Evelyn's home, looking for something to eat. "Linus…?" she hid and watched as Linus was going through the trash, only to be scared away as George wheeled himself out of the house. The older man looked around as he tried to find the source of the sound.

"Grr…sounds like those raccoons are back again…" he muttered. "Filthy varmints." Seeing that George was going to discover Linus if he moved forward, Eve walked over to George very casually. George looked at the younger woman and looked almost relieved. "Ah, you turned up at the right moment girl. Could you do an old man a favor?" Eve nodded and glanced over at where Linus was, seeing only a hint of him by the wall.

"Sure, what's going on George?" she asked him. George then pointed to the cans.

"Could you go around the corner and scare off those raccoons for me? They've been causin' a real mess." Eve gave George a thumbs up as she started to walk over.

"Sure, I'll see what I can do." She replied. George turned his chair back to the door.

"Thanks. Give them a good scare so they never come back." Eve waited for George to be fully in the house before walking toward the corner. She saw Linus standing there, looking down. He looked up at Eve, an obvious look of guilt on his face.

"It was me…I'm sorry…" he said and went to the can. "I find a lot of hot fresh food in these cans…stuff that will go to waste if I don't take it." He walked onto the path and looked up at Eve. "Do you think there's something wrong with what I'm doing?" Eve thought about it for a moment but then smiled at him.

"In a way…no. It's a shame for food to go to waste…" with that, Linus perked up a little. "But you should be careful. It could be illegal to go around someone else's trash. It might be considered their private property and you could get in trouble." Linus nodded and smiled at Eve.

"Thanks Eve…I knew you were an open-minded person. I feel good about what I'm doing. I'm not harming anyone…" he looked around to make sure the coast was clear. "But you can go on home. I promise I won't rummage in George's garbage anymore. You can tell him you scared off the raccoons for good." Eve nodded and gave a thumbs up.

"I will next time I see him." She started to walk home and then Linus started to follow the path toward the saloon. The thoughts of the man who saved her was still in her head. "Wait…Linus…" she looked over at him, determination in her eyes. "Please, just tell me the truth. You saved me that night, right?" Linus stopped and looked down a little before turning down to her.

"Yes." He said back, making Eve feel instant relief. "I saw you as I was going through the cans…and if I left you there, I would have felt bad. So…I took you home, got you to bed, and left. I didn't take anything." Eve shook her head.

"I don't think you would have…I just wanted to know the truth." She reached out her hand for him to shake. Linus paused but then shook Eve's hand.

"Alright…" Eve stepped back, and then waved as she started home.

"I'll see you around Linus." She said as she started to walk home. It wasn't long before she was on the property and back inside. She checked the news and found it was going to be another sunny day. She smiled as she started getting ready for bed, putting what she had found in town and in the mines in the chest. "Finally glad I got some closure on what happened...makes me feel better that I know the truth…" she smiled and locked the door. Once all that was said and done, Eve flopped onto the old bed and was asleep in nearly an instant. Life was getting interesting..


	6. Chapter 6 First Goals

Again, Eve was up and ready to start the day right when the rooster had crowed. After a quick shower and a quick glance to the television for the weather, she was heading out the door toward the fields. However, someone was at her door and she jumped. Clint was looking rather awkward as he was standing on her porch, shifting his weight around a little.

"Oh Clint…good morning!" Eve said with a smile on her face. Clint nodded back, fiddling with something in his hands.

"Uh…hi there…Eve. I mean, good morning." Clint replied back, though it sounded rather forced. He looked around for a moment before continuing. "I uh…noticed that you've been breaking some rocks open and finding some ores inside. That's good!" Eve nodded at him.

"Yeah, I went to the mines yesterday! It was an adventure to say the least. But I did find some copper in there…do you need some?" Clint shook his head and shuffled a little bit where he stood.

"Oh no, nothing like that. I mean, well…what I wanted to say is…if you want to get the most out of the ores you find, you're going to need a furnace." And then he took what he was holding and gave it over to Eve. "And it just so happens that I had an extra set of blueprints lying around. Here, I want you to have it." Eve looked at the bunched-up piece of paper and then took it from him. She smiled as she glanced through it.

"Wow, thank you Clint! I'm sure this will come in handy!" Clint rubbed the back of his neck a little, a small smile and blush appeared on his face.

"Yeah well…the furnace allows you to smelt metal bars. The bars can be used for crafting constructions and tool upgrades. And you can sell them too!" he paused for a moment to compose himself. "So…when you've smelted a few copper bars, consider having me upgrade one of your tools. It can make your work a lot easier." Eve nodded as she stowed the plans in her bag.

"Wow, that would be helpful! Thank you Clint…but how did you know that I was finding these ores?" Clint looked awkwardly to the side.

"Uh…well…Marlon told me…" another awkward pause ensued. "Okay, I'm heading home. Take it easy!" Clint rushed off the porch and off the farm, basically power walking away until he was out of sight. Eve watched as he left, a little confused as she watched.

"Well, it doesn't matter…I guess it just means he was watching out for me or something." She took a closer look at the blueprint. "Copper, stones, and some coal will make a furnace. Let's see…" Eve got the materials from the chest and walked to the side of the house. Carefully following the directions listed on the paper, she crafted the furnace. She wiped her brow and smiled at her work.

"It doesn't look half bad! Now then…" she put in five pieces of copper into the try, and then some coal underneath it. After lighting the bottom tray up, the furnace roared to life and Eve stumbled back a little shielding her face from the light and heat. After a few minutes of the burning, it seemed to burn out on its own. Eve was cautious as she opened the flap and saw that the copper had melted into a full bar.

"Wow!" she almost went to reach for it but at the last moment, recoiled. It would be very hot right now and surely she would burn her hand. She brought the tray out and let it cool as she went to do her chores. Some of the crops looked like they were growing and they were almost done. Mostly the beans and potatoes. Eve watered them happily as she was humming to herself.

"Alright, just a little more right? Then you'll be fully grown." She said to the crops. By the time she was done with the watering, the copper bar had cooled enough. She took it out of the tray and examined it carefully. It was heavier than she thought, but she was amazed.

"This is so…cool! If I can get more of these, I should invest in making something! A tool or maybe a new building…" she put the bar in the chest and started smelting another bar. Now it was really time for her to start her day. She grabbed her fishing rod and started heading toward the beach.

"I'll go see Willy! I want to tell him about how I've been doing!" she said with a smile as she headed toward the town. As she was reaching the town square, she saw Lewis walking up toward the park. He looked…down. Something was clearly on his mind. Eve thought back to last night at what Marnie was talking about. Maybe it had something to do with that.

"Hmm…" Eve was quiet as she followed Lewis at a distance. She went up the stairs and saw he was heading for the old community center. With trepidation she walked over to him, looking at the old building.

"Lewis?" she called out to him, but he didn't meet her gaze. His eyes were fixed onto the community center for a moment before turning to Eve. He didn't look surprised to see her.

"Oh, hi there Eve…" he said, and then turned back to the old building. He let out a long sigh. "What an eyesore." Eve looked at the old building with him, again feeling that pull toward the building. She looked at Lewis and it seemed like he couldn't feel the same pull she did. She tried to focus back on Lewis.

"Is this what Marnie was talking about last night?" Lewis nodded and turned to her.

"Yes…this is the Pelican Town Community Center…or well…what's left of it anyway." He turned back to the building. "It used to be the pride and joy of the town…always bustling with activity. Everyone would come here…even Jaden would…" his head then drooped down. "Now…just look at it. It's shameful…these days, the young folk would rather sit in front of the TV than engage with the community…" Eve put on a smile and looked at Lewis.

"Well, it's not that bad right? I'm sure this is salvageable…" and as if right on cue, a window flap had rusted off completely and fell off. Eve just looked in amazement and Lewis just looked at her before shaking his head.

"Listen to me…I sound like an old fool." He walked toward the door. "The Joja Corporation has been hounding me to sell them the land, so they can turn it into a warehouse. Pelican Town could very well use that money, but there's something stopping me from selling it…I guess old timers like me get attached to relics of the past…ah well…" he looked at Eve. "If anyone else buys a Joja membership, I'm gonna go ahead and sell it…" Eve could feel a shiver go down her spine as she heard that. She could understand why Joja would want the old building but hearing the way Lewis said that…she couldn't help but feel the heaviness in his words. The scene last night played in her head again, Marnie's angry expression was in her head. This had to be something that Lewis had been holding onto for a long time, and the confrontation was the tipping point. Lewis let out another sigh as he tried to smile at Eve.

"Here, let's go inside. I'll show you the interior…" Lewis then took a key from his ring and unlocked the door before going inside. Eve approached and as she put her hand on the door, a calming aura overtook her. Again, she could feel that pulling, and this time it was letting her in. Lewis didn't seem to notice anything, but she could. It was strong, almost overwhelming, but not quite. As she walked in, the place was more the same. It was an old building that was clearly in disrepair. The walls, the floor…it all seemed to be falling apart. Plants were even growing out of the floor with the help of the sunlight that was coming from the holes in the ceiling and the old windows. As the wind blew through the building, it would creak as if it were going to fall apart at any moment. Lewis was looking over at what looked like a little hut to the left made of wood and leaves, confused as to how it got there. Eve looked at it and never saw something like that before.

"What's this? Hmm…I guess Vincent and Jas must've been playing here…though I don't know how they got in here." He said with a shrug. "This place is even more dilapidated than I remember…" he said as he started to walk around, looking at everything. Eve was following until she saw a little creature in the corner, next to the fireplace. Eve jumped and looked at it. It looked like a little green apple, but it had a face with tiny arms and legs.

"What is that?!" she exclaimed, and Lewis looked back at her with a confused expression.

"What?" he asked, and the moment he looked toward where she was looking, the creature disappeared in thin air. Eve looked amazed as Lewis was looking around, but still didn't see anything. Eve couldn't believe what her eyes had seen. She rubbed her eyes as she looked at that spot.

"But…but I saw…something…" she mumbled as Lewis looked at her with a concerned look.

"What's the matter? Eve, are you ill?" he asked. Eve shook her head and walked toward the spot a bit.

"No, I swear I saw something. It was…weird. It was a little creature and it was green, and it looked like an apple and…and…" Eve looked down, starting to doubt even her own eyes. "I…that sounded…weird…sorry…" Lewis walked over to her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey now, it's okay. You said you saw something? I wouldn't be surprised if this place was full of rats and other creatures like that. This place is pretty old." As Lewis continued to talk, another one of the same apple creatures popped up behind Lewis, jumping and lifting its little arms up. Eve looked past him, and her eyes went wide.

"THERE!" she pointed at the little apple creature. Lewis turned around again and once again, the creature vanished into thin air. Lewis inspected the spot but then looked back to Eve, looking at her with a mixture of fear and worry.

"Okay, now you're worrying me Eve…" he sighed and shook his head. "Look I'm going to head home. I need some lunch. You should get some food too, alright? And don't work too hard…" Lewis then turned his back to her and started to walk out of the building. Eve looked down, looking confused, worried, and even scared. She swore that she saw something. She saw that creature for a second time. She wasn't going crazy…was she?

"But…but what was…" she mumbled and then knelt, covering her face with her hands to try and regain some sort of sense. Lewis reached the door and turned back to Eve for a moment.

"Hey. I'll keep this place unlocked from now on. Maybe you can help catch that rat if you have some extra time…take care of yourself Eve…and…I'm sorry about the scene last night. You weren't a part of that…" and then he walked out the door. Eve nodded and looked around the old building, knowing that she saw something that was out of the ordinary. It looked like a slime that she found in the mines, but it wasn't. It looked…cute. Like it was trying to get her attention. Eve stood back up and looked around.

"Strange…I want to explore this building further…there is something going on here and I'm going to figure it out!" She took a breath and started to walk around the old building. It really was in a bad state, and she felt a bit unsafe being in the building. She wondered how it got to be in such a sorry state. It couldn't have just been the ware and tear from years of being abandoned, could it? Eve walked to the left passed the tiny hut and saw a few rooms with the doors off the hinges. One looked like a storage room while the other was some sort of empty room. She walked into the room and looked around at it. "Like a playroom or something?" she asked herself but saw a shelf. On it were bolts of cloth of different colors and lots of thread.

"A craft room maybe? Wow look at all of these. Mom would have had a field day…" she kept looking around the room and felt very calm. She didn't exactly feel scared, but more…at peace. Whole. Memories of the past started to go through her mind, of happier times. Being with her mother while she made clothes, being with her father when he was working at his job. Going to school or piano lessons and being with her friends, including a younger and more hyper Joyce. Then she saw what looked like a book on the ground. Eve looked at it and went toward it. "Is that book…glowing?" When she reached the book, she knelt and tried to pick it up. She lifted with all her might, but it wouldn't budge. It was stuck to the ground as if attached to the floor itself. She let out a huff and then just sat next to the glowing book. "What even if this thing…" she got a closer look at the book and found she couldn't read anything that was on it. It was in a language she didn't understand…she wasn't sure anyone could read this.

"If only Gunther were here, he'd really have a field day with this…but then again…maybe it'll be like Lewis where he doesn't see it and I do… but I know this is real! I'm touching this! It's a real thing!" she sighed and got up, giving up on trying to figure this out. "I'm not crazy…this is real…" she looked around a little and again, the creature popped up. A little green apple-like creature was hopping by the door. Eve looked at it in amazement, and slowly got a little closer. "Hello…" she said to the tiny being. "You are some mysterious creatures aren't you…?"

"…. .. … … . …. …"

"Wait, hold on what?!" Eve exclaimed as she heard something in her head. A tiny comforting voice that spoke in a language she didn't understand. Her eyes widened as she looked at the creature, a mixture of intrigue and fear was in her eyes. "Can you…understand me?" she asked.

"… .. …. .. … ….. ….."

Again, the voice spoke to her. Eve was flabbergasted but frustrated that she couldn't understand the tiny being. Soon, she sat on the floor and beckoned the creature over. Eve put her hand out.

"Will you come here? I won't hurt you I promise…"

".. …. .. …. …" and the little creature walked over and hopped on her hand. It felt lighter than air as if she wasn't holding anything at all, but she felt some soft pokes on her hand as the creature touched her skin. It was warm, comforting…much like the feeling she felt when she entered the community center for the first time. She held the creature to her face to get a closer look. It was slightly transparent, as if made of light, but they were physical beings since she was feeling its tiny feet on her hand. She was examining the creature when it stopped and disappeared from her palm. Eve looked at her hands and then looked around.

"Hey! Where did you go? Hey!" She got up to look for the creature. As she was looking, she saw a black figure looking in from the doorframe. Eve froze as she looked at the figure. "H-hey…" she stuttered, but soon the figure moved out of sight and toward the main room. "Wait! Come back!" she called out, but by the time she was in the main room, the figure was going out the door. "HEY!" Eve dashed toward the door and flung it open and saw the figure looking over the town. A wisp of purple could be seen and more of the details in the robes gave a very strange yet mysterious feel. When she went to approach, the figure disappeared into the air, as if it was a ghost. Eve ran toward them, but they were already long gone. Eve was panting, and she fell on her butt as she looked around. She looked back at the community center and then into the air. "What is going on here…?" she said as she got up.

As she went to close the door to the community center, a thought popped into her head. The previous night, Abigail said something about a wizard living in the forest. She still hadn't been in the forest yet, she kept putting it off. The thought that maybe it was true and that's who this person was popped into her mind. "There is no way a wizard exists…right? But then again…" she looked at the door. "If those tiny creatures exist, then there is no telling what does or doesn't exist…" She let go of the door and walked back into town. There was still a lot of daylight, so it couldn't have been that late. A lot of thoughts were swirling around in her mind, it was almost dizzying. Nevertheless, she made her way down to the beach.

Down at the beach, Eve let out a sigh and looked around for a moment. She looked around a little and saw toward the small run-down shack was a bridge leading to a whole different part of the beach. She went over to the bridge and saw it was broken. She knelt down and inspected it.

"Hmm…maybe I could fix this…those shoal pools could be something to see…" Eve got up, but then heard a voice behind her.

"Oh hi…" Eve turned and saw Alex was standing there, the gridball still in his hands. Eve looked and smiled at him, though her first interactions with him weren't exactly pleasant ones.

"Hi Alex. Are you enjoying the day?" Alex gave a little shrug and then paused for a moment while looking at her.

"Uh…it's…Eve right?" Eve paused for a moment and then nodded at him.

"That's my name yeah…" Alex turned back to the ocean and Eve felt like the conversation was over at that point. She was silent for a moment before starting to walk. "Good talk then…" she mumbled.

"I was just enjoying this great weather Eve. What about you?" he asked, though it sounded like he was having a hard time finding the right words. Eve stopped and looked over at Alex, crossing her arms over her chest to think.

"Oh, well, the weather is very nice. I'm here to visit someone, and maybe do some fishing." Alex nodded and then looked at the ball in his hands and back at Eve.

"Hey!" he called out and took a few steps back. "Go long!" Eve was startled as Alex threw the ball. She took a few steps back and jumped for the ball, but it escaped her hands and tumbled onto the ground. Alex cracked a smile at her, while Eve went to collect the ball.

"Heh…nice try!" he said to her. Eve nodded, panting a tiny bit from the surprise.

"Oh…thank you. I never was the sport type of girl to be honest. Was more of the nerdy girl who liked to read." Alex chuckled and collected the ball from Eve.

"I'm going to be the first professional gridball player from Stardew Valley. There's no double in my mind." He said and looked at the ball. "I already led my school's team to the regional playoffs…and now I'm just training and getting stronger, so I can claim my spot on the roster of the Zuzu City Tunnelers. You just wait!" Eve nodded as he spoke. This was really the first time he had talked to her at length like this. She wasn't sure about sports, but hearing him speak so passionately about the sport made her smile.

"I believe you! I mean, since you're training so hard. Your family must be proud." Alex looked over at her and smiled back, giving a thumbs up.

"Thanks, I'll remember that!" he replied and looked around the beach for a moment. "You were looking at that old bridge, right? That's been broken for years. We just forgot about it I guess." Eve looked over and thought about it again.

"You know…I may have the wood to fix that old thing. Would you want to help me fix it? I could use a strong guy like you to help me carry everything." She knew she was fluffing up his ego, and it seemed to be working. He flashed a confident smile at her.

"Yeah no problem! I can consider it some extra strength training! Just let me know when you have the materials and I'll help you." Eve nodded and replied with a thumbs up.

"Thanks Alex! I gotta get going, but I'll see you later!" She walked past him and toward the pier and harbor house. Alex put up a hand and waved.

"Later Eve!" he said and went back about his business.

Eve arrived at the dock and took the fishing rod out of her small bag. As she got closer, she saw Willy was fishing over the side, looking very intensely at the water. As soon as the fish bit down, Willy jerked the rod up and quickly reeled in his catch. He smiled at a fish flopped out of the water and was on the deck. After inspecting the fish and writing something down, he plopped the fish in a bucket and let out a sigh. Eve smiled and walked over.

"Hi Willy!" she called out to him. Willy waited for a moment and then jerked the fishing rod he was holding up into the air, and back as he started to reel in the fish that was on the line after a small battle, Willy managed to get the catch into a nearby cooler. After a moment of getting the hook out of the fish's mouth and securing it in the cooler, he turned and smiled at Eve.

"Well welcome back here lassie. Come on over." He said and sat down on the cooler, lighting up his pipe to take a break. Eve walked over and stood near him as she cast her line out into the sea. Willy let out a pleased hum as he watched. "You remembered the proper stance. Very good. You'll be a master angler in no time." He chuckled and Eve did as well.

"I think I'll stick to farming. I had my first harvest recently too! I couldn't believe that what I was doing was actually working." Willy blew out some of the smoke that was in his mouth.

"Oh really? That's very good. What did you grow?" Eve felt a tug on the line and jerked back, feeling the fish on her line. She was surprised for a moment, but then started to reel the fish in.

"Ah…I…I grew…parsnips…" she said while fighting the fish. "They looked…pretty good! All things considered!" she then managed to get the fish out of the ground and smiled at her catch. It was a herring, different then her last catch. She looked around for something to put the fish in, but Willy had an idea. He got up and grabbed a bucket from the side of his house and put it near Eve. Eve smiled as he put the fish in, taking the hook out of its mouth very carefully. She let out a breath and then at Willy. "Sorry, but they did look good! There was a little problem with a crow, but other than that it was great! And I used the money to buy more seeds! To do it all again. I mean, if it isn't broken, don't fix it right?" as she talked, she cast out her line again. Willy sat back down on the cooler and started to smoke again.

"Well, I'm glad that the farm life is bearing fruit, but you need to make sure to keep a cool head Eve." He closed his eyes and took a breath in. "You may have had a good first harvest, but you can't let one success get to your head. It's important that you keep working hard to become a better farmer and person and use the skill of your success to grow. I'm glad you're going in the right direction, but just don't allow yourself to slack off." Eve paused for a moment and then nodded. It wasn't something she was expecting to hear. She thought that he'd be happy for her, like everyone else she had told. Finally she said something wrong?

"Oh...I-I understand…do you mean that I can always be better? That I can constantly improve?" Willy nodded back.

"Exactly. Think about ways you can improve your farm, and make goals for yourself. If you continue to improve, then your farm will as well…and then life will become easier." He chuckled a little. Eve nodded and felt the familiar bite of something on the line. This time, she pulled out a bundle of seaweed. She grimaced a little but put it in the bucket for later before throwing the line out again.

"I understand. I guess I was a little over happy about the situation…but…" she looked down. "I'm just glad that I'm doing this right. That I managed to grow something at all…" she paused and took a breath in. "I didn't know anything about farming…I still don't know everything that I want to know. I just don't want my grandfather to think I'm not…doing this right." Willy paused before speaking up again.

"Eve, I'm not trying to make you feel like you don't have anything to celebrate. You do. Harvesting anything on that old plot of land is an accomplishment." He got up and walked over to Eve and put a hand on her shoulder. "I'm proud of you. Your grandfather I'm sure is proud of you. All I am trying to say is that I know you have the potential to go even further. Raise the farm to newer heights. One crop is a good start…but not a finish." Eve thought about it and nodded. She smiled at him.

"I understand now. Thank you, Willy." The man smiled back and pulled the cooler closer to where Eve was fishing. There was a moment of silence before Eve spoke up again. She thought about the community center again and what she had seen. Maybe Willy would know something about that? "Willy…have you ever been to the community center?"

"Oh I know about the ol place. I used to manage the fishtank there." He took a puff of his pipe. "I'd clean it, feed the fish, replace the fish if one of them passed away…this was before I started going on the big fishing trips I do now but…it was the little things that I enjoyed." Eve nodded and looked at him. Maybe bringing up the creatures wasn't the best idea, since she wasn't even sure what she saw. She thought for a moment and decided to go in a different direction.

"Did my grandfather go there?" she asked. Willy paused for a second and nodded.

"Yeah. He spent time there. He'd often go there or the saloon and relax with the other villagers. He loved to talk about the goings on of his family. His daughter and granddaughter mostly." Eve's eyes widened, and she nearly let go of the fishing rod. She turned to Willy, putting the rod down on the deck.

"He'd talk about…my mom and I?" she said. Willy chuckled and nodded.

"Oh, he'd gush about his talented daughter and budding granddaughter. When he'd get a letter from your mother, he'd read it to anyone who would listen. He wanted everyone to know about how his family was doing even when they were far away. Up to his dying day, he was happy to hear about his family." Eve smiled and sat down on the dock, putting the fishing rod down.

"I didn't know that…what kind of things were in those letters?" Willy thought about it for a moment.

"Oh well, when your mother or father would receive good news about their jobs, or just general life. It was mostly about their daughter and how she was doing in school, if she was making friends. I vividly remember one letter where he said that his granddaughter was taking piano lessons, and he beamed from ear to ear…" Eve could feel her hands ball into fists. Fresh tears were forming in her eyes.

"I miss the piano…" she said, pausing for a moment. "He must have been sad…when the letter stopped coming from my parents." Willy closed his eyes for a moment.

"It was near the end of his life when the letters did suddenly stop." He looked at Eve, noticing her change in mood. He sat down next to her on the old wood. "What happened…if I can ask…?" Eve bit her lip to try and hold back the sobbing, but it was not working.

"It was after a piano lesson when my parents and I were in the car. We were going to dinner at a nearby play place, just for a night of Friday fun. We were nearly there laughing and talking…my dad was paying attention to the road. While making a turn, someone was speeding into the intersection. They were weaving in and out of traffic and…they hit our car head on. I don't remember much, but I woke up to people yelling and metal bending. I was pulled out of the car and into an ambulance. I don't remember passing out, but I woke up in the hospital after that." She paused as she tried to compose herself. "I made it, but my body was really hurt…burns and scratches everywhere, but my heart was also damaged by a piece of metal that lodged itself into my chest…they got it out, but it was never the same after that. And my parents…they…died…" she let out a sob. "I…can't imagine how grandpa must have felt…knowing that his daughter was gone before him…and he didn't know how to get a hold of his granddaughter…" she couldn't help it after that. Eve curled up in a ball and started to cry into her knees. After being so casual about it for years, it was only now that she was truly grieving. Not only for her parents, but not her grandfather who surely died in despair. Willy waited for a moment and allowed Eve to cry before going to her side and putting an arm around her. He pat her back as she cried to comfort her.

"Your grandfather did not die unhappy, Eve." He started to talk again. "He died knowing that he had passed on his gift to you…that one day you would come to this place he loved. He must have felt for you, seeing as you were alone…but he was happy in knowing that one day…you'd come back." Eve looked up at Willy, and the old fisherman smiled. "Keep your chin up…you're alive. You're alive now to take up his land and make it better than it was before. You're alive now to continue what he started…and you're alive now to make him proud. It was a terrible accident, yes, and I grieve for your parents…but you are alive…and you'll continue to live in their honor. So, chin up lassie." Eve sobbed a few more times before wiping her eyes. She sniffled and then hugged Willy.

"You're…you're right Willy…thank you…thank you for reminding me of that…" she managed to choke out. "I mean, I know…I'm alive but…now I have so much more to live for there I thought…thank you." Willy let go and pet the girl on the head.

"We all had our experiences like that. Like me ol pappy. Watching him get weaker while we were traveling wasn't easy…but I knew I had to live on for him too. You're not alone Eve…don't think that you are." Eve smiled and wiped her eyes. She got up and took her fishing rod.

"Thank you…I do feel better…it's been a while since I've talked about it." Willy got up and sat back down on the cooler.

"Feels good to sometimes talk about it eh?" Eve chuckled and cast out her line again. The pair started to talk and fish together for several more hours. When the sun started to set, Eve had a bag full of fish and was being led to the end of the dock by Willy.

"Thank you again…would you mind if I came back some other time and talked?" Willy nodded and gave a thumbs up.

"Of course lassie. Come by anytime. I don't plan on going on another long trip anytime soon." Eve nodded and waved as she made her way down the beach. It was then that she thought she heard the end of a piano song. It sounded familiar, like something she played when she was a kid. She looked around for a moment before looking at the shack.

"There?" she asked herself and walked over. She gingerly knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" a male voice asked. Eve was surprised someone was actually living in this tiny home. She cleared her throat.

"Oh um…Eve? The farmer?" there was some shuffling before the voice spoke up again.

"Ah Ms. Eve, please come in!" Eve walked through the door and found Elliott at a small writing table. He smiled at her as he gestured to the small shack around him. "Welcome to my humble…" he paused for a moment. "Well…shack!" Eve went over to him while looking around.

"I didn't know you lived here. I thought you lived in the forest or something." Elliott shook his head.

"Oh no, I live here! I do like the pleasant sound of the waves lapping up on the beach, and while it's…cozy, I do enjoy it. Let me give you the tour!" he turned to the wooden desk. "This is my writing desk where I spend most of my time." Eve looked at the desk and saw a bunch of papers scrambled about on it, with all sorts of brain storms and tiny pages of potential scenes on them. She nodded a little at it.

"So, I guess this is where you do your writing? Since you're a budding author and all." Elliott nodded and let out a sigh.

"For as long as I can remember, I've wanted to be a writer. Have I told you that?" Eve shook her head.

"Well, you didn't really go into it much. Just that you were writing and starting to author a book." Elliott nodded a little bit.

"Well, that's why I live out here by myself really…I figured a lonely life by the sea would help me focus on my literary aspirations…" he turned back to his desk. "Everyone back home said I was nuts…that I could never make it as a writer…can you believe that? They said 'for every successful author there's 1000 who fail miserably. Such pessimism…it's sickening…" Elliott turned back to his desk and then looked at Eve. There was a moment where their eyes locked, and he smiled at her. "But...I can see it in your eyes...you believe in me Eve. You've got that spark." Eve paused and felt her cheeks get rosy.

"W-well-" Elliott continued to talk, a happy expression on his face. He took one of her hands in his.

"Now that's inspiring! That's what I'm looking for! Someone who truly thinks dreams can be achieved." It was then he noticed Eve's expression on her face. A dazed expression with a red face. Elliott released her hand, and cleared his throat, one hand rubbing the back of his neck. "Ah, a thousand pardons. I was caught up in the moment." Eve shook her head, and smiled at him.

"It's okay." she chuckled. "It's admirable how passionate you are about this. I feel like I've still got a ways to go now when it comes to my work." Elliott and her both chuckled. Elliott turned to his manuscripts for a moment, but then turned back to the white haired farmer.

"A question. What kind of books do you like to read?" he asked her. Eve looked around for a moment, thinking about her choice.

"Well...and this is going to seem very silly. I like mystery books. Those whodunit novels where you follow the main characters train of thought, but only when they figure it out fully do you get to know and undo the twisted mystery." Elliott nodded as she spoke.

"Mystery huh? Well it's definitely an exciting genre. I'll remember that." he nodded and clapped his hands together.

"Well enough talk about me! Then...say...you probably know a lot about plants, don't you?" Eve shrugged a little bit and adjusted her stance a bit.

"Well, sort of? I've only been farming for a few days. Why do you ask?" Elliott turned to the rose that was in a pot on his writing desk.

"Would you mind taking a look at this rose, here? I'm afraid it's not doing so well…" Eve nodded and walked over to the rose, taking a look at it. She plucked off a few dead leaves before inspecting the soil. She touched it, and it was saturated with water.

"I see...you're over watering the flower. See how the water is just sitting on top of the soil?" She took the pot and went outside, dumping the water out. She quickly repotted the plant with fresh new soil from nearby and watered it a little from the lake water nearby. Elliott followed her and watched, observing how she was caring for the flower. Eve then returned to the flower to him, putting the pot in his hand.

"I'd move your writing desk over to the window more, so the rose can get more sun. Only water it from the lake water, because seawater has too much salt in it." Elliott nodded and smiled.

"I thank you Eve. I'll remember that." the two returned to the shack, where Elliott moved the desk and placed the rose in the sun. "There...it already looks better." Eve smiled and then looked at the piano in the shack.

"Do you play?" she asked. Elliott looked as she gestured to the piano. The writer nodded.

"Yes, I do. I enjoy the sound once in a while. It's one of the only things I brought with me when I moved to the valley. I was playing earlier today for a spell even." Eve went to the piano and examined it. She looked over at Elliott.

"May I?" she asked, gesturing to the bench. Elliott nodded and bowed.

"By all means, please." Eve smiled and sat down at the piano. She felt the ivory keys under her fingers and glided along them for a moment. She started to a few chords that resembled a familiar tune. While she messed up a few times, soon, the years she spent behind the keys were coming back, and she started to get more familiar with the notes. Elliott sat on his bed and listened to her play. It wasn't long until he recognized the song she was trying to play.

"Clair de Lune...Debussy yes?" Eve smiled as she kept playing, but stopped after a bit. She couldn't remember the full song, despite her best efforts. She got up, but turned as she heard clapping. Elliott was clapping for her. "Bravo! The portion you did play was beautiful. I am guessing that you have played before?" Eve rubbed her neck and nodded.

"Yes...when I was a kid. I had to play that song for many recitals when I was actively practicing. I haven't played in years, but...I guess it's like riding a bike. You never really fully forget." Eve chuckled and looked a little embarrassed. Elliott clapped again as he got up.

"Well it was beautiful. You're welcome to come here whenever I am home if you wish to play again." Eve looked smiled at him.

"Thank you!" she said and then looked outside. The sun was almost set. "Is it that late? I guess I should start heading home." She went to the door and opened it. Elliott walked over as well, holding the door for her.

"Allow me to walk you home. It's the least I can do as you've helped with my flower and treated me to that lovely rendition." Eve looked back at him.

"Oh you don't have to." Elliott put a hand up.

"No, I will not have a lady walking home in the dark by herself. Come now." he gestured her to the beach. Eve let out a sigh and then nodded.

"Thank you Elliott…" the man closed and locked the door behind him, and the pair walked through town together.

It was a very quiet walk, with neither of them really talking besides the occasional observation. Eve felt tense and a little awkward. She didn't really know what to say to him anymore, as the conversation faded as soon as they left the shack. She felt even a little panicked. Soon enough, however, they arrived at the farm gates. Elliott stopped as Eve opened the old gate.

"Um...thank you for walking me home. I appreciate it." Elliott again bowed.

"It was my pleasure. I hope we can have more conversations like this one, Ms. Eve." the farmer nodded and smiled.

"Of course! I had fun. Don't be a stranger though. If you're near the farm, come on by...I don't have a piano but I can try and entertain." Elliott let out a laugh.

"I will keep that in mind. Until next time, Ms. Eve." As Elliott turned on his heel, Eve spoke up again.

"Just...Eve…" Elliott looked back, and smiled at her.

"Just Eve then. Have a good night." he walked off and Eve felt blood rush to her face. She let out a sigh and shook her head as she turned and entered the farm. As she did, she saw a dark figure looming near her house. She gasped and looked concerned.

"Hey!" she called out, taking her sword out so she'd have something to defend herself with. The figure looked over at her and stared for a moment before vanishing into thin air. Her eyes widened as she watched, not believing what she just saw. "What…?" she asked herself, but then remembered this afternoon, outside the community center. Someone else had done the same thing earlier. It was the same figure. "What is going on…?" she asked as she put her rusty sword back in her bag. She saw she had a letter in her mailbox. She grabbed it and went inside the cabin, locking the door. After getting ready for bed and turning on the lamp, she read the letter.

"My sources tell me you've been poking around inside the old community center. Why don't you pay me a visit? My chambers are west of the forest lake, in the stone tower. I may have information concerning your...rat problem…" Eve looked at the name at the bottom, and there was one. "From M. Rasmodius Wizard? Wait, the wizard! He's real!?" Eve started to wonder how long that man had been watching her while she was in the community center...and why he didn't just approach her when she saw her. Eve let out a sigh and looked out the window.

"Looks like I'm paying a visit to this...wizard...tomorrow…"

Author Notes: Sorry for the delay. Work has been making things very difficult for me to write, as when I get home I'm extremely tired. But I'm not giving up. Please enjoy the chapter and leave a review if you'd like. Thank you!


	7. Chapter 7 First Vision

It was raining hard that next day, and thunder was clapping a few miles away but it seemed to be getting closer by the moment. Eve woke up a little later than normal as she had grown accustomed to being woken up by the rooster. She groaned and sat up, rubbing her eyes to try and focus. She let out a yawn and looked at her phone. She sighed as she put it down and got out of the bed.

"I guess a late start is better then no start I guess." She said and went into the bathroom. After a quick shower and some fresh clothes; Eve went to the bed and reached under it. She pulled out a box of granola bars that she had bought. She took one of the bars out and started to eat it, looking out the window. "I guess the chores were going to be easier today." She said as she looked over the crops. She couldn't see everything clearly, but maybe some of the crops were done. She let out a sigh as she threw away her trash as she really wasn't excited for the day. In truth, she was scared. Eve had no idea who this 'wizard' was, and it could have been a prank by someone trying to scare her off. She shook her head and took in a soothing breath. "No time like the present." She mumbled as she went to the door. When she put her hand on the door, she heard a small squeak right outside her door. "Huh?" she let go of the door handle for a moment. Did the door make that noise? She put her hand on the handle again and it was quiet. She opened the door and a small creature ran past her legs and into the home.

Eve yelped and let go of the door, letting it close. She turned and started to look around the house. Under the table near the bathroom was a tiny, dripping wet, shivering kitten with orange fur and yellow eyes. The little kitten was curiously looking around the new environment but stayed under the table where they thought it was safe. When Even saw the kitten, she knelt down to the floor and looked under the table. "Aww…hey there little one…" she said very gently and put her hand out for the kitten to sniff. The kitten paused and looked curiously at the hand before giving it a few curtesy sniffs before letting out another little squeak. The kitten rubbed its head on her palm and started to purr. Eve smiled and went to the bathroom to grab a towel. She went back to the table and slowly coaxed the kitten into a toweled embrace. Eve slowly wrapped the kitten in the towel and started to dry the animal off. It was then she could get a closer look at the kitten. First off, the kitten was a him, and he was still pretty young, maybe a few weeks old. "I wonder if you have a mom out there trying to find you…" she mumbled as she looked outside. "And where did you come from?" just then there was a knock on her door. Eve carried the swaddled kitten with her and opened the door. It was Marnie.

"Hello Eve. I see you found the kitten. It ran ahead before I could catch it, silly bugger." Eve smiled, and the kitten's head looked over at Marnie and was trying to sniff her. Marnie put a hand out for the kitten to sniff and much like before, the cat started to rub his head on the hand.

"Yes, he's very cute…where did you find him?" Marnie pointed toward the south.

"I found it sitting outside in the rain, near the entrance to your farm from the forest. I think it's a stray…poor little thing." Eve nodded and looked at the kitten. She kissed his little head and he looked up at her curiously, letting out another little squeak.

"Do you know if the cat's mother is nearby or something? This kitten is still small; it has got to have been born recently." Marnie shook her head.

"I didn't see a mother cat, only this little one. But I think it likes this place. I watched it explore and look around the farm despite the rain. Don't you think this farm could use a good cat?" Eve nodded and cradled the cat as he closed his eyes and started to purr.

"But wait…maybe you're more equipped to take care of the kitten. Do you want him?" Marnie shook her head.

"Ah, I can't. Jas is allergic to cat fur so having one in the house would be bad. I want you to keep it, or him." Eve looked down as the kitten closed his eyes and let out a yawn. Marnie reached over and gave the kitten's head a scratch.

"Wait…Jas?" Marnie looked a little shocked.

"Oh, my niece. You haven't met her? That does make sense, she isn't too fond of strangers. But she hangs out with Vincent a lot. She's got purple hair, you can't miss her." Eve nodded and looked at the cat again, thinking if she really could handle a cat. The nights were quiet, and she would be safer with something around her at night. Nodding to herself, she looked at Marnie.

"Well…it has been lonely a bit these last few days. Sure, I can handle a kitten." Marnie gave a thumbs up.

"Alright, why don't you give him a name?" Eve thought about it for a moment and then looked at the kitten.

"I like…Miso. I don't know why, it just sounds like a cute name for a kitten." Marnie chuckled and pet the purring kittens head.

"Well little Miso, you be a good cat now, alright?" She looked up at Eve. "Have you ever owned a pat before?" Eve shook her head.

"No, I never did grow up with a pet, but I do like animals. It's not like I didn't want pets…just didn't have the ability to take care of them." Marnie nodded. Eve invited Marnie inside and they sat down at the table. Eve put Miso onto the ground and let the kitten explore his new home before they continued to speak.

"Well, it's not too hard to take care of a cat. Just have to make sure they have food and water. I think the cat could eat some wet food, then move to dry food later. You'll need a litter box too if you plan on keeping the cat inside." Eve looked at the cat and shook her head.

"If Miso wants to roam outside, I don't see a need to stop him. But I'll get one just in case." She leaned over and started to click her tongue to get the kitten's attention. Miso looked over and gave another meow before walking over and rubbing on Eve's hand. Eve picked him up and inspected the wriggling cat. "I'll need to find a vet to get him fixed and microchipped though…there isn't one here in Stardew…and I don't think Dr. Harvey would appreciate it if I asked." Marnie chuckled a little at that.

"Yeah, he's a bit of a stickler when it comes to that. Though…I have a vet who comes to the valley who looks after my animals. I'll call him up and have him visit the farm to fix Miso." Eve looked over at Marnie.

"Really? That would be great! I think I can manage getting food for him. Does Pierre sell pet food?" Marnie nodded and smiled.

"He sure does. You might have to order the litter or get it from JojaMart." Eve shuddered as she heard that and forced a smile on her face.

"I'll order, and have it delivered. If he's going to be an indoor and outdoor cat, I'm sure it'll be okay." Marnie got up and smiled.

"You'll be a great cat mom Eve. I have faith in that. I gotta get back to work, but you take care now." Eve got up and walked Marnie over to the door.

"Thank you again Marnie. I'll take care of Miso for sure!" she called out as Marnie was walking away. Marnie turned back and waved.

"I know you will! Have a good rest of your day!" she kept walking, but then paused and looked down. "AND I THINK SOME OF YOUR CROPS ARE GROWN!" she yelled before disappearing in the tree line. Eve shut the door and turned around, seeing Miso was perched on the bed. Eve walked over and started to pet the cat, who arched his back as her hand glided over his back. Miso then laid down on the bed and curled up on the comforter for a nap. Eve smiled and left the home to get her work done.

In the fields, some of her potatoes were done but weren't good quality. She knew that if she were to make this farm the best it could be, she'd need to learn how to make the vegetables she grew better. Right now, they were passable but not the best. As she was picking the vegetables, she had an idea. "I bet the library has plenty of books on farming! I'll check a few out and get some tips." She smiled and saved a few of the potatoes while putting the rest in the shipping bin. Eve was not wanting to go and see the wizard, but she knew that chores wouldn't distract her for long. She had to go and see what was going on in that community center, and if this wizard was the one to do it, she'd go.

One trip to Pierre's later, Eve set out a bowl and placed some wet cat food in it. She then set out a water bowl right next to it. Miso obviously smelled the food and lifted his head. Eve went over and picked up the tiny animal and brought him over to the bowl.

"Look, tasty food…right?" she asked. Miso eyed it again and then got closer to sniff the contents of the bowl. After a few tentative seconds, Miso started to lick the food before really eating it. Eve sighed as Miso scarfed down the wet cat food as she was happy that he was eating properly. When the food was halfway gone, Miso started to lick his lips which had food everywhere. Eve smiled and picked up the kitten and went into the bathroom to wash his face. After a quick bath and towel dry, Miso was exploring the house again and looking for something to play with. Eve was relieved that the kitten liked the food and was about to throw away the wrapper to her granola bar when Miso spied it and jumped to try and get it. Eve looked down and chuckled as she threw the wrapper on the floor. Miso almost immediately started to play with the wrapper and bat it around the floor. Eve chuckled and left the house, locking the door behind her. It was now or never, so with trepidation, she headed into the forest.

Eve entered the southern forest, otherwise known as Cindersap Forest according to her map. She looked around and saw what she believed was Marnie's ranch to the left and the large lake before her. She looked at the letter and recalled where this tower of the Wizard's was and started to make the trek in that direction. As she walked, she was startled by an unfamiliar voice.

"Hey, you!" a female voice called out. Eve jumped and looked toward where the voice came from. There was a large cart like vehicle with a green haired lady waving at her from a window. "Haven't seen you in these nicks of the woods before, but welcome! I have some exotic goods from the other continent that you are welcome to look through." Eve walked over and looked at the woman waved her over. She had never seen anything like this before.

"I'm sorry, but who are you? And what is this, a mobile store?" the cart lady chuckled and nodded.

"That's right my friend! I don't know if giving my full name would be a good idea, but I go by Cart Lady of course! And this is my store, smuggled goods from the Gotoro Empire across the Gem Sea! I have a variety of items that you can look through." Cart Lady then pulled out a white board and handed it to Eve. On it were the names of various items and their prices right next to it. Eve looked worried at the white board in front of her.

"Are you sure this is legal?" she asked. The Cart Lady shrugged and smiled.

"Rest assured, I keep my cliental a secret, especially since I come to the Ferngill Republic. I'm not a huge fan of this war we have going on and I like my customers to be safe. So, I won't ask or give your name." Eve let out a sigh and shook her head.

"Well…I don't mind giving you my first name. It's Eve." The Cart Lady smiled back and gestured a bow.

"Pleasure's all mine Eve. Again, I don't think giving my name would be a good idea. I'm sure you understand. So, can I get you anything today?" Eve looked through the menu and saw a few things. Fish, different fruits and vegetables that she was pretty sure she could grow herself, furniture, a coffee bean that was far more expensive then she thought it should be, and a few recipes. She pointed at something called a 'rarecrow' and looked up at Cart Lady.

"Excuse me? What is a Rarecrow?" The Cart Lady chuckled.

"Ah, a fantastic choice! The rarecrow is a type of scarecrow you will never see on this side of the Gem Sea. I try to keep these in stock, but they do fly off the shelves. This one is 2,500 gold! Interested?" Hearing the price, Eve shook her head. Even if she was, she had nowhere near the amount of money that she would need to purchase that.

"No thank you, I was just asking…" she mumbled, and then handed the white board back to Cart Lady. "I don't think I can afford anything today, I'm sorry." Cart Lady took the menu back and nodded.

"Hey, I had to smuggle these out of the Gotoro Empire for goodness sake, why do you think their so expensive? I'm not working a charity you know?" Eve put her hands up in defense.

"I'm sorry! I just started a new job and- "Cart Lady then laughed and brushed it off.

"Hey I understand. I was kidding hun. We're all a little short on gold these days, what with the war effort and all. But, if you ever want to comer back, I'm here on Fridays and Sundays. And of course, I'm here during the Night Market as well so you can catch me there." Eve had no idea what the night market was, but she would look into it for sure.

"Thank you. Please be careful if you're going back over to the Empire. I heard it's really not the best place to be." Cart Lady leaned on her window and blew some stray hairs out of her face.

"Don't I know it. These are dangerous times we live in, but someone must do the work. Good luck on the new job Eve." She smiled at the farmer girl. Eve smiled back and started back to head toward the Wizard's tower. This was, of course, when she noticed the pig in a fez and glasses at the front of the wagon. She looked at it the animal gave her an oink, which made her jump.

"Ah! You're real?" she heard the Cart Lady laugh.

"Of course he's real! That's my trusty steed Herbert! Let me tell you, he's gotten me out of more than a few scraps. More than just a pig wearing a fez you know!" Eve looked confused, but then gave the pig a gentle pet, which he seemed to like. Eve shook her head at the oddity and then turned again.

"Well, I wish you well Herbert…Cart Lady." There was a pause before the Cart Lady rose her voice up.

"It's Rosetta!" she called. Eve turned and saw the green haired woman smiling at her. Eve smiled back and waved before continuing to head to the Wizard's tower. She finally found it, which wasn't difficult as it was the only stone tower to the west of the forest. As she walked up the stairs, she felt a sense of dread all about her. She got to the door and took a cleansing breath before opening it and going inside. As she walked in, the bubbling and gurgling of a cauldron was to her left and table with some candles was on her right. She crept inside, looking around as she did.

"Hello?" she called out, but then looked further in and saw what looked like a magic circle drawn in chalk on the exposed stone floor. Looking down and studying it was a man with purple hair and black robes. Immediately, she thought of Abigail, but only because of his hair color. She was quiet as the man looked up at her.

"Ah, come in Eve Turner." He said, his voice was surprisingly soothing and calm. He walked away from the circle and came closer to her. "I am Rasmodius, seeker of the arcane truths. Mediary between the physical and ethereal. Master of the seven elements. Keeper of the sacred cha-…you get the point." He took a breath in as he walked closer. "And you, Eve. You're the one whose arrival I have long foreseen." Eve took a step back in worry. She put an arm up to protect herself.

"What…do you mean by that? You knew I was coming here?" the Wizard nodded.

"Of course I did. While I keep to myself here in this tower, I also keep up with the outside world. I knew of your Grandfather, the farm, and that while on his deathbed, he bequiffed this land to you. Your arrival was destined from the moment you took up that envelope in your hands." Eve felt her eyes widen.

"Did…you know my Grandfather? I know he would have said something about a wizard if he had." The bearded man shook his head.

"No, I never spoke to him. I just knew that he was here, and that you would come. And now, you have!" he looked at the circle. "Here, I'd like to show you something." His hands started to glow with an unearthly light. "Behold!" he lifted his hands up and there was a bright light from the circle. Eve closed her eyes and shielded herself with her arms for a moment, but then looked at the circle. Inside was the same creature she encountered at the community center. Eve gasped as it looked like it was struggling, and it made the same noise as it did previously. Eve couldn't help but just…gape.

"That…that!" she said pointing at it. The wizard glanced over.

"Ah, so you've seen one before, haven't you?" he asked, as the creature kept making the chirping noise. Eve nodded and started to get closer to it.

"Y-yes…in the community center…how did-?" she then thought back and remembered the shadow. Was that him? Was he spying on her? "You-!"

"They call themselves the 'Junimos'." He replied, basically ignoring her reaction. "Mysterious spirits these ones. For some reason, they refuse to speak with me." He then snapped his fingers and the apple creature disappeared from the circle. "I'm not sure why they've moved into the community center, but you have no reason to fear them. I hope that clears up your…rat…inquiry." Eve took a calming breath and felt herself relax. She was glad that those creatures weren't out to get her, but there was still more about that old building she wanted to know. She took a few steps closer.

"Okay, so they are harmless…but there was something else in there." The Wizard looked over at her with a curious look. "In one of the rooms, there was a book or a scroll or something. It looks old and I couldn't read what it said. I tried to lift it, but it was stuck to the floor. Do you know what that is?" The wizard folded his arms and thought about it.

"Hmmm…so you found a golden scroll written in an unknown language? Most interesting." He nodded and looked at her. "You stay here. I'm going to see for myself. I'll return shortly. Please do not touch anything." He said and lifted his hand up. It started to glow and suddenly, his form was engulfed in light and he was zooming through the wall and toward the town. Eve looked stunned as she watched, and then let out a huff.

"I can't believe this…there really is a wizard. But why of all places is he here…and how did he know all this about my Grandfather?" she looked around the tower and figured she could look at the things. She saw a bookcase with lots of books, none of which had titles that she could really grasp. She got a closer look at the magic circle, inspecting how it was drawn and looking at the candles all around it. Finally, she went to the lone book that was on the pedestal. She was about to take a closer look at the cauldron when she heard footsteps coming up the steps. She jumped and went back to the table only for the wizard to walk in.

"So…you can magic your way out of here…but not back?" The wizard shrugged.

"I needed the exercise. Anyway, I found the note. The language is obscure, but I was able to decipher it." He took out a little piece of paper. "It reads as follows: We, the Junimos, are happy to aid you. In return, we ask for gifts of the valley. If you are one with the forest, then you will see the true nature of this scroll." The Wizard went to his cauldron, clearly in deep thought. "Hmm…one with the forest? What do they mean?" he mumbled and started to sniff the air a little. Eve looked over as he was mumbled and pitched in.

"Maybe…they want someone whose attuned with nature?" she asked. The wizard nodded and still thought for a moment. Soon, his eyes nearly popped out of his head and he jumped. "Ah-hah! Yes! That must be it." He then turned to Eve. "Come here. Quickly!" Eve was hesitant but moved over toward the cauldron right next to the Wizard. Instantly, the smell caught her off guard and she winced as she got closer. Not wanting to be impolite, she was forced to deal with it as she was next to him.

"What is this…" Eve asked, and the Wizard stirred it a little.

"This cauldron is bubbling with ingredients of the forest. Baby ferns, moss grub, caramel-top toadstool…can you smell it?" Eve nodded and coughed a little from the strong scent.

"I…sure can…" she said. The wizard then took a cup and dipped it into the goo. He handed it over to Eve. Eve looked at the cup and then over at him.

"You…can't be serious…" she said, refusing the cup. "Sorry, I can't this…this is too much." The Wizard insisted however.

"Please here. Drink. This is the only way to commune with the Junimos. You must let the essence of the forest permeate your body!" Eve shook her head.

"No, look see, I have a lot of health issues and…" The Wizard was not having it.

"It is all-natural ingredients, it will not harm your heart. Now drink." Eve looked over in surprise.

"How did you-?" The Wizard shoved the cup in her hand.

"Not important. Now drink!" Eve gulped and looked at the still bubbling cup. She gulped and let out a sigh.

"Well…down the hatch I guess…" she said, and slowly drank the entire cup in a few gulps. It tasted like wheatgrass with some sour notes and certainly things that were not normally made in juice. She burped and covered her mouth as it tried to come back up out of her body. She swallowed and kept the contents down, but soon that didn't matter. Her eyes became dilated, and her body started to shake uncontrollably. Visions started to flash before her eyes.

All around her were trees of all different kinds, and they were rushing past her even when she wasn't moving. She saw leaves and flower petals raining down on her even though the sky above was clear. She turned and saw a blotch of darkness with a Joja Corp neon sign flashing brighter then she'd ever seen. It almost hurt her eyes and she had to turn away. She saw giant birds nesting in the tiniest trees that were like twigs compared to them. She saw the granola bar she had ate this morning dancing around her and singing in a 'la di dah' tune over and over.

"…ey! Wha…?"

This combined with the wind howling through her and everything else made it impossible for her to hear her own breathing. Eve covered her ears, but that didn't help as the wind seemed to go through her head and howl even louder. She could see parts of the valley swirling in her vision. The beach, the mines, the town, it was all moving so fast until…she arrived at a building she didn't recognize. She looked around once she was on solid ground and found it was where the community center would have been. Another look, and she knew that this building that looked new and vibrant WAS the old community center.

"…ve! Can you-…"

Eve drifted to the door and put her hand on it. Suddenly, she started to hear a voice. A soft, but very gentle voice.

"We, the Junimos, are happy to aid you. In return, we ask for gifts of the valley." The door opened and inside were people chatting, laughing, and being generally happy. She could recognize Mayor Lewis, though he was much younger and his brown hair was only speckled with grey, talking to a shaggy looking man who was new the fish tank. The shaggy man was feeding and checking on the fish as Lewis was talking.

"Willy…" Eve mumbled, and then turned to see a red headed woman walking out of the crafting room with a blonde man, both of whom were laughing. A brown-haired man with glasses was chatting with a green haired woman on the couch over some tea and snacks. Eve knew these people as the villagers who had been so kind to her. "Jodi…Pierre…Caroline…" Soon, flashes to the now destroyed community center started to overtake her vision, and she was blasted out of the building. She screamed as she landed on the ground and looked as the community center started to return to how she knew it. Eve reached out toward it with tears in her eyes. The people started to drift apart from each other and age rapidly and the community center got worse and worse. "N-no!"

"…ve!"

"No! Wait but why!?" Eve called out.

"EVE!"

A voice finally broke through her hallucinations as she opened her eyes finally. She looked around and found that she was in a house she didn't recognize. The rain was still pouring outside, and Eve knew pretty quickly she was back in reality. She groaned as she blinked again, finding the walls an almost blinding shade of blue with what looked like an easel right near the bed. Eve slowly sat up and looked to see a familiar face next to her. It was Leah. "Oh thank Yoba you're okay. I was really worried about you."

"What? Where am I?" Eve asked, now fully conscious and aware of her surroundings. Leah let out a sigh and got up from her bedside.

"You're in my cottage. You had me scared to death you know!" she walked to her hearth and picked up a kettle she had over the fire. She came back with a nice hot cup of tea. "Here, try and drink this." Eve smiled and took the cup. She sipped the tea and felt it go down her throat. It was warm and soothing, and she honestly felt better.

"I'm sorry Leah…what happened to me?" Leah sat down and sighed.

"Well, I was outside looking around for inspiration for my art. Plus I try to take walks daily because this place is beautiful, and the exercise is good for me. I was out walking when I see you stumbling toward me with your eyes huge and your skin completely pale. I called out to you, but not only did you not answer, but you threw up and fell over. It was the most violent bout of sickness I had ever seen!" she paused to collect herself. "I ran over and brought you to my home to let you rest and you started to mumble to yourself. Something about…Jumino and an old building. I kept trying to talk to you, but soon you were reaching for something and shaking. I had to shake you awake and yell before you snapped out of it." Eve looked at Leah and felt awful. She didn't want Leah to have had to go through something like that. She sipped her tea and then placed it on the floor next to her. She leaned over and hugged Leah.

"Thank you…you saved me." She mumbled. She knew going into a story about how she met with a literal Wizard and he made her drink forest goo wasn't going to pass as a good excuse. She had to think of something else. "You see…I was walking this morning, and I have a bad heart. I guess…I had a really bad attack just now…but I do feel better now." Leah returned the hug and looked at Eve with wide purple blue eyes.

"Do you need me to call the doctor?" she asked. Eve shook her head and leaned back onto the bedframe.

"No, I'll be okay. I just need to rest." She said, and then looked around the house a little more. It was a pretty standard little house with paintings on the walls and a wooden sculpture right in front of her. She decided to turn the conversation to avoid talking about what had happened. "So…what were you doing before your walk?" Leah looked at the wooden sculpture and got up. She went over to it.

"Oh, I was just working on this sculpture here." She said with a smile. "Here, watch this." She said and started to use a mallet and chisel to carve more pieces of wood off the sculpture. Eve smiled as she guessed talking to Leah about her art made her feel good. She watched intently as Leah worked.

"That's really cool. I was never really an artsy type, more of a music nerd. So, what are you doing?" Eve asked. Leah looked back over to Eve with a large smile.

"See, I'm revealing the essence of the wood. Once you get past the outer layer, the true nature starts to show." Eve thought about those words and slowly got out of the bed. She took her cup and walked over to the sculpture.

"It's the same with people…" Eve said as she inspected the sculpture. "Once you peel away the outer shell that people put up, then you start to really see the true nature of them. Of course, this could be good and bad since some people seem nice on the outside, but their nasty on the inside…but by the same token people who are mean and use that to drive people away…just want to be loved and protected." Leah stared for a moment as she was processing those words.

"What…?" she asked, but then started to really think about it. "You know…Oh man, yeah! Yeah that's absolutely right!" she said and started turned back to the sculpture. "…you know, I first visited this valley as a little girl, while on vacation with my parents. I knew I had to come back some day…this place has great artistic potential!" Eve smiled and sipped on the tea again.

"I visited here too when I was little. I would stay with my Grandfather and play on his farm. Now, I live here trying to do what he did. I guess we're similar in that regard." Leah nodded and then became a little downtrodden.

"Yeah…although I have to admit…it's not easy to pay the bills as an artist…so you got lucky huh?" she said with a sigh. Eve thought for a moment and then suddenly had an idea.

"Hey! Why don't you have an art show in town? Show people what you've been doing and get some attention to not only you, but the town itself? I think that'll bring in potential clients, right?" Leah thought about it and a small smile crept onto her face.

"That's interesting. I guess that could set the wheels in motion to making Pelican Town a true art destination…but…" she paused, looking worried. "But what if no one likes my sculptures? I'd be crushed…" Eve walked over and placed a hand on Leah's shoulder.

"Well, for one, that's the life of art. Some people will love it and think you're the next DaVinci and others will think you're no good and try to bring you down. That's just how competitive the world of art is, right? But the townspeople are good people. I'm sure they'll like what you have." Leah looked up at Eve and then nodded a little. She let out a sigh.

"I'll think about it…" she said and then smiled at Eve. "Thank you though…you're right. The people of this town are good in nature…and I need to believe in them, right?" Eve nodded and finished up her tea. As Eve put her cup on the table, Leah was cleaning up her sculpting site.

"Again, Leah, I'm in the same boat. These people…I've never really met anyone like them. They're nice, yes…but they're also earnest and kind. They speak their mind. They've been through hard times, but they live one day at a time. It's…admirable really." Eve smiled at Leah. "I love it here…and I want to help this place. I want to protect it…you know?" Leah nodded.

"I get that. This is where I want to stay…you know, get married and have some kids. But first, I need to stabilize myself." Eve nodded and gave a thumbs up. Eve sighed as she looked at the clock. It was afternoon now, and she had completely lost track of time after passing out.

"I should go. But thank you for saving me Leah. I really appreciate it." Leah smiled and opened the door for Eve. The smile was then replaced with concern.

"Are you sure you can make it home? I can walk you home today if you want." Eve shook her head.

"I can make it. But thank you." Leah nodded and Eve exited the home and the door was closed behind her. As Eve trekked through the woods, she felt…different. Much more at peace with the nature around her. She felt like she could hear the wind much more clearly, the rustle of the trees, the pounding of the rain. The atmosphere was much different then when she had walked into the forest the first. As she made it to her farm, she thought about what happened at the Wizard's Tower.

"Maybe…I did get some sort power…or magic attunement…something. Though I'm not sure how much I really believe…" but then a thought popped up. The Community Center. The reason she even went to the tower was because of that place. Eve started to head over toward the old building as quickly as her body would allow. She needed to know the truth now that she had this new potential power.

Finally, Eve had made it to the Community Center. Thankfully due to the rain people weren't as out and about as they normally would be, so she didn't really need to explain to anyone why she was hurrying to the old building. Without a second thought, Eve flung the door open and walked inside. What replaced the mystical aura of foreboding was a calm and gentle feeling, one of pure serenity and peace. Eve let out a cleansing breath as she felt at home in the old building. But she knew she had a job she needed to do. Eve walked into the crafting room and made a beeline for the scroll on the floor. When she looked at it, it was far different then what she saw the first time. There was a tree on the front page with little colorful bundles on them. She was amazed that now this was far different then what she saw the first time, and it held a lot more meaning. These Junimos really did just want to help. She touched one of the bundles and the scroll transformed. It had pictures and little holes for what the Junimos wanted. Eve studied the pictures closely. They looked like…normal things she could find around the valley. Even during this time of year.

"I…I think I have all of these from all the walking around I've done…" she muttered and got up from the floor. She ran out of the community center and quickly went back to her farm. She got into the house and saw that Miso was on a chair and had curled up to sleep. Eve sighed and walked over to the kitten. "I'm sorry to have woken you up. You get some rest now okay?" she said to the cat. He started to purr and rubbed his head on her hand. Eve smiled and kissed the little kitten before going to the chest. She opened it and located what she needed. Some wild horseradish she was saving for when she had a kitchen to make some proper horse radish, a daffodil she found and was looking for a vase to put it in the house, a dandelion she found on the upper path and kept because…well she wasn't really even sure, and a leek she was saving for a sandwich when she wanted one. She took all of these things out and put them in her bag before running back to the community center. Upon coming back, the calming aura immediately returned and she felt almost refreshed. She walked into the building and made a beeline for the crafts room.

"Alright…let's see what happens…" she said as she knelt down to the scroll. She tapped on the bundle with the pictures of the foragables and studied it again. What was she supposed to do with this? She took out the horseradish and put it above the scroll. Almost immediately, a light erupted from the book and grabbed the horseradish. Eve yelped and let go as the horseradish was dragged effortlessly into the scroll and into the box it was meant for. The outer edge of that box became gold. Eve studied this change and thought that maybe…the Junimos had accepted the gift? She sighed and looked around, but she saw nothing. The only thing she heard was the creaking of the building and the rain tapping on the roof. Eve took the rest of the items out of the bag and one by one, held them over the scroll. And, one by one, they were taken into the scroll. Soon, when all of the boxes were filled, the green bundle blossomed into a flower on the tree and the scroll filled with light. Eve shielded her eyes from the light and when it faded, she looked again. She gasped as the same green bundle pack was right next to the scroll. And, as if on command, a little Junimo came out and picked up the bundle with little effort. It started to move toward the door and Eve got up.

"Where is it going?" she asked herself and decided to follow it. As she did, she found herself in the main room with the hut near the fireplace. The Junimo walked into the hut and disappeared. Eve looked curiously for a moment, but then a sound as if some magic was cast and another bright light engulfed the room across from the crafts room. Eve went to investigate and found another scroll. It was the same design, but the requirements were different. This scroll wanted vegetables and fruits that she knew she'd have to grow. Eve sighed and rubbed her temples as she got up. "Good grief, this is getting a lot of complicated." She said to herself. As she was about to leave, she felt like her bag was a lot heavier then it was previously. She opened it and found that there was a bag of 30 seed packets labeled as 'Spring Seeds'. Eve knew that wasn't there before and turned back to the Junimo hut. "So, if I give them what they want and…complete those bundles, I'll get rewards?" Eve thought about it and then smiled to herself. Looks like she had some incentive to work on these aside from what the visions showed her. After waving goodbye to the Junimos, she left the community center and headed for home.

Once she got home, she shipped whatever she could and would make it a point to buy more seeds and get to the library to read some of the books. As she was finishing the harvest and shipping what she could, Eve noticed that some mail was in her box. She opened the mailbox and read the letter. "An Egg festival? I wonder what that means…I guess it's a party or a celebration or something." She said to herself. She decided to call it a bit early and went inside the house. Miso greeted Eve at the door with a chirp and a rub against her leg. Eve smiled and knelt down to pet Miso with her hand, but then stopped. Maybe petting a cat with a soaking wet hand wouldn't be the best idea. Eve went to the bathroom and closed the door, and after a shower and putting on her robe, she emerged refreshed and happy. She picked up Miso and started to provide him with affection, in the form of scratches and kisses. After a bit, Miso started to wiggle and wanted down. Eve chuckled and put Miso down next to his food bowl. "Little wiggleworm." She muttered before sitting on her bed. She dialed a number on her phone and put it on speaker.

"Hello? This is Joyce." The other line said. Eve smiled and let out a sigh. She hadn't heard from her friend in a while and it felt good to hear her talk.

"Hi Joyce. It's Eve." Joyce gasped and one could practically hear her smile on the other side of the line.

"Eve! It's been a few days! How are you, how's the farm, give me all of the deets!" she said. Eve chuckled and saw Miso walking over to her and jumped on the bed. Eve sat up and allowed the kitten to curl up near her pillow.

"Well, I'm okay. The farms okay, I'll be getting some money coming in tomorrow, and I adopted a kitten today." Miso perked up and looked at Eve, letting out another little chirp. As if to say 'don't stop petting me'. Joyce chuckled.

"Awwwww! I heard that! What a cuty! What's its name?" Eve smiled and started to pet the kitten again.

"His name is Miso. He was a stray that just seemed to take a liking to the farm. It's raining right now, but I'm going to let him wander outside and see if he really wants to stay. He's really cute, I think like an orange tabby or something." Eve said and leaned against her pillow. "It's gonna be nice. I've felt a little lonely the past few days, so I feel a little safer with an animal around…even if it's just a tiny kitten."

"Well that's great! Send me pictures please!" Joyce said, making Eve smile.

"I will…hey, I have a weird question." Eve said, looking out the window.

"Sure, what's going on?" Eve let out a sigh.

"Hey, so…do you believe in magic?" Joyce then laughed from the other line.

"Eve, what are you talking about? Magic is certainly not real. It's all smoke and mirrors and just showy entertainment if you ask me. Why do you ask?" Eve tensed up a little bit and thought about what to say.

"Just…I experienced something really weird today. And I don't really know how to explain it…without sounding crazy." Joyce was shuffling on the other line.

"Well…try and explain it to me…and I'll let you know how you sound…" Eve nodded and took in a deep breath.

"Well…yesterday, the Mayor showed me this old building, a community center…" Eve then continued to tell her story. From when she felt the mystical presence of the community center to receiving the spring seeds. It took a bit to tell, but Joyce remained on the line and was quiet for most of the story, only asking the occasional question. After the story, there was a silence between them.

"Well?" Eve asked, and on the other line, Joyce let out a sigh.

"Yeah, I'll be honest with you Eve. You sound insane. Forest spirits and a wizard? Restoring that old building? To me, it sounds like you've planted one too many parsnips." There was another pause. "But, you're saying you experienced all of that in the last few days?" As if Joyce could see through the phone, Eve started to nod.

"Joyce, I don't lie. You know I don't lie unless I absolutely have to…and you know that better than anyone." Eve said, and Joyce let out a sigh.

"I know…I know. You're right. But you do sound insane. Just try and relax with Miso for a bit…it seems like you've had a long day okay? Please? For me?" Eve smiled and laid down.

"I will, don't worry. You can count on that. I'm already in my PJs with Miso on my lap." Joyce rustled around with something before answering.

"Good. I'll let you go. Have a good night Eve…and be careful." Eve chuckled a little.

"I will. Night Joyce." She hung up and put the phone away before looking up at the ceiling. She couldn't help but agree, it all sounded like craziness. But every time Eve thought back to it, the more she was curious to see what would come of it all. What would happen if she gave the Junimos everything they asked for. Eve shook her head and pulled the covers over her. Miso moved around and curled up next to Eve's head.

"I'll just have to wait and see." She mumbled before drifting off once again.

Notes: I know these chapters are coming out slow, but I'm doing my best. I did see that the story has a good amount of hits! Thank you for reading! Leave a comment if you like and I'll be looking forward to posting again!


	8. Chapter 8 First Routines

It was another bright and sunny day out in Stardew Valley. A perfect day for reading a book and staying inside. Eve had selected a few books from the library's selection and was taking the time to read them. It had been a few days since she had met the Wizard and after seeing the progress of her farm, she was finally ready to take the next step. While she was enjoying the routine that she had gotten used to, Eve was determined to make the farm the best it could be. And that meant she needed to study proper farming techniques and tips from whatever she could. As she was reading, she took a bite out of a snack cake she was eating. Joyce had sent a little care package and it included some of her favorite snacks she used to eat as a kid. She swallowed her mouth full and wiped her face with her arm.

"So…fertilizer can be made from sap? Hold on…" she took out her phone and took a picture of the recipe. She knew this was going to be something important later. "Alright, I'll be trying this." She smiled and kept reading when she felt a tap on her shoulder. Eve looked over and saw a neatly dressed woman with redish brown hair looking at her.

"Excuse me…" the woman said quietly. "But that book you have…I was going to use it for our science lesson…would you mind if I borrowed it? Just to photocopy the pages I need?" Eve nodded and smiled at the woman. She happily handed the book over.

"I'm sorry! If I knew someone was waiting, I would have given it over much sooner." The woman shook her head.

"Don't worry…oh…um…" she fidgeted for a second. "My name is Penny…I don't think I've introduced myself yet…I live with my mom in the trailer near the Muller's home…" Eve nodded as she remembered the trailer. Eve held out her hand and Penny gave it a quick shake. The teacher then turned to the two kids. "Now, you two stay here. You can talk to Miss Eve if you'd like. I'll be right back." As Penny hurried off to the copier, Eve looked over and saw the two kids staring at her. A boy and a girl. Eve smiled and sat down at their table.

"Hello there. I'm the farmer that moved in a few days ago. My name is Eve…" she said, and the boy instantly replied back.

"A farmer!? COOL!" he chirped loudly, which earned him a harsh shushing from Gunther. The boy winced and then turned back to Eve. "So so…do you have animals on your farm? What do you grow?" he asked rapid fire at her. Eve chuckled a little.

"Well, I plan on having animals, but I don't have any yet." She replied. "So far, I just grow vegetables." The boy looked like he was vibrating with excitement.

"Wowie! That's so cool! Wait, I need to say my name, right? My name is Vincent. Normally, Momma says not to talk to strangers, but you seem okay!" he then pointed at the girl. "And this is my friend Jas!" In response, the girl hid her face in a book she was reading.

"…Hi…" she mumbled in between the pages. Eve gave the girl a wave before remembering why the name sounded familiar.

"So, Marnie's your aunt right? It must be cool to live with all of those animals huh?" she asked and Jas looked up at her. She seemed…confused.

"How did you know about that?" she asked. Eve smiled and shook her head.

"Oh, when Marnie brought over a cat to me, she mentioned you in conversation. She said you were a very sweet young lady." Though it was a tiny fib, Eve did really enjoy Jas' company. Jas hid behind her book, but Eve could see her smiling. At this point, Penny came back with the pages.

"Thank you, Ms. Eve. Here is your book back." Eve smiled and took it.

"Thanks Penny. I'll leave you to it. It was nice meeting all of you." Penny smiled back.

"You too. What do you say kids?" Both Vincent and Jas looked over at Eve.

"Thank you." They both said in unison. Eve took her books and put them in her bag.

"You're very welcome. Have a good day!" she said and left the library with the books. She now was going to be able to really focus on her crops and make them the best they could be. Maybe then the Junimos would be pleased. She looked at her phone and checked the time. It was around 10am, which meant she had to meet up with Alex to fix up the bridge. "I better get home quickly." She muttered and started to walk a little faster across the square. As she did, a voice called out to her.

"Oh Eve!" Eve turned to see Jodi was in the square and she was talking to Caroline. Eve smiled and waved at them. Jodi walked over to the farmer and Eve met her half way.

"It's good to see you again Jodi." Eve said back. "How have you been doing?" Jodi let out a little sigh and a smile.

"Oh, I'm okay. It's hard to manage a household by yourself when you have two kids, but I will manage somehow." She laughed a little bit. "But, I do have a question. Do you grow cauliflower on your farm?" Eve nodded at her. In fact, she had some work to do.

"I do. Why do you ask?" Jodi clapped her hands together with excitement.

"Oh, well, if you wouldn't mind, I would love to buy it off you. I'll pay full price of course! Is that okay?" Eve thought about it. She did need one cauliflower to give to the Junimos, but she was growing multiple heads of the vegetable. Eve smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, that's not a problem." Jodi smiled and got an excited look on her face.

"Oh, thank you! Please bring it over to my home if you can! I would very much appreciate it." Eve nodded and started back to the farm.

"I will! See you later Jodi!" she called out before finally getting back to the farm.

Eve found Alex waiting by the gate. She hurried over to him and let out a breath when she reached him.

"Hey!" she said. "I'm so sorry I'm late. I hope you weren't waiting too long." Alex shook his head and gave a thumbs up.

"Nah, no problem. Already, let's get started. Where's all the wood?" Eve led him over to the side of the house where her wood stack was. On top of it was Miso, surveying the area and lounging a little bit. Eve reached and pulled Miso from the top of the stack.

"Hey buddy, we're gonna be moving all of this wood so you can't be up there right now…" she cooed and put him on the porch. "There, it's safer here." Alex chuckled a little at the sight.

"I didn't know you had a cat." Eve scratched her neck as she looked back.

"It's a new thing…he was a stray that was around here, and he needed a home. So, I gave him a place where he could stay." She ducked inside and dropped the books off before coming back out. She had her tools ready and went back to the wood pile. "Alright, let's go." The two then started to carry all 300 pieces of wood from the farm all the way down to the beach. Alex huffed as he carried a few bundles of the wood.

"Whew, this is a lot." He huffed and Eve looked back with a smile.

"Tired already? Do you need a break?" she asked. Alex shook his head and kept walking.

"Nah, just was a little more than I thought. But this is nothing. I'm fine!" Eve looked forward as they made their way across the square.

"Alright, we're still a bit away. Just keep following me and if you need to put the wood down, it's okay." Alex laughed and marched forward.

"This is nothing! I'm feeling the good type of burn." He said as he walked. Eve chuckled and just walked with him with the one bundle she had. As she walked, Eve suddenly felt a familiar pressure in her chest. She stopped for a moment and put the bundle down while near the graveyard as a sudden wave of panic filled her. She could feel her heart pumping and knew what that meant. She was going to have an attack. She clutched her chest and her vision started to go a little blurry. Alex turned as he got to the bridge and saw her. He looked confused at first and stood there on the bridge. "Hey Eve? Are you okay?" he asked. Eve couldn't respond as she was so focused on her breathing. Alex dropped his bundles and ran over to her. He looked panicked and wasn't really sure what to do. "Eve, can you hear me? Do I need to call for the doctor?" Eve shook her head and smiled up at Alex.

"No, I'm…I'm okay. I just need a moment to breathe…" she said. Alex looked surprised but nodded. He helped Eve over to a bench and sat her down before moving the bundles of woods over with them. He sat next to her and watched as she continued to breathe pretty slowly. He obviously had no idea what to do and looked worried at her. Eve smiled and looked at Alex. "Thanks for letting me rest. If you could, I'd like some water…" and like a shot, Alex sprinted past the saloon and to his house. Eve could feel that he didn't know how to react to the situation and needed some help to figure it out. The pain at this point had passed and now she was just resting. Alex came back with a water bottle and opened it up.

"Here. It's cold too. I remembered we had some in my fridge at the house." Eve took it and took a swig of the water. A cool feeling went down her throat and she felt refreshed.

"Thanks Alex. I just need a little bit of time to rest and then we can get these over to the beach." Alex sat down next to her.

"What was that? A heart attack or something? Stroke? Epilepsy?" he asked. Eve shook her head.

"Oh no, far from it. I was in an accident and my heart got damaged. It just hurts if I push myself too hard from time to time. In all honesty, this wasn't the worst attack I've had. I think this one was pretty minor." She took another swig of water and then stood up. "Alright, I'm ready to keep going. Thanks for helping me Alex." She went to pick up her bundle of wood, but Alex rushed over and grabbed it first. He put it on his shoulder and then the other two bundles as well. Eve looked a little surprised. "Oh, I can carry it Alex, don't worry." Alex shook his head.

"No way. I've got this. I should have done this from the beginning. Let's go!" he said and again started to march toward the beach, albeit slower than last time. Eve smiled as she watched. He had a caring heart, she knew it. She followed him to the beach.

As Alex put the wood down by the broken bridge, Eve took out her tools. Alex looked a little perplexed. "Alright, how do we do this?" he asked. Eve felt down and pulled out a piece of paper with a little blueprint on it.

"We'll follow these instructions. Are you ready to help out?" Alex nodded and the two got to work. Alex would do the heavy lifting and Eve would handle the design and do the smaller more delicate work. Both had idle chat as they worked together to build the bridge. Willy even walked over as he heard the commotion and watched the two of them work. After several hours, the bridge was done. Eve wiped her brow and tested the bridge to see it was sturdy enough to support a human. Once she knew it was, she fist pumped. "Alright!" she called out. Alex was in the ditch completely soaked as he was standing in the water and holding a lot of the wood steady. Willy clapped and stood up, holding his pipe in his hand.

"Good job you two. I haven't seen this ol thing repaired like that for several years. I think I even left some crab pots over there and forgot about them because I couldn't get over there anymore. Looks like I'll have a little more work today." Eve chuckled as she helped pull Alex out of the ditch.

"Well I'm sorry you'll have to do some more work, but this is worth it…I think…" it was then that the door to the nearby shack opened up. Elliott stepped out and looked over at the group.

"You'll find lovely shoal beds over there." He said. "I routinely remember seeing coral and other types of sea creatures in those ponds. I'm sure you'll find something worth your time." Eve looked and smiled at Elliott while Alex just sort of remained neutral.

"Hi Elliott. How are you today?" Elliott bowed a little and smiled back.

"I am fine, and yourself?" Eve looked over at Alex, who just seemed to be a little awkward about the interaction. But she smiled nonetheless.

"Well, I'm alright. Thanks to Alex doing the heavy lifting, we did something that could benefit the community." Alex looked over and then felt his face go red.

"Ah well. It wasn't a problem. Good training!" he said with a smile and rubbed his neck. Elliott clapped a little and chuckled.

"Bravo Alex! I thank you for helping Ms. Eve." Alex looked at Elliott and nodded at him.

"Thanks…" he looked at Eve. "I'm gonna head home. Let's hang out again sometime okay?" he gave her a thumbs up. Eve nodded at him.

"No problem. See you soon!" she said and Alex jogged off the beach as he waved back. Eve knew that he felt uncomfortable, but he wasn't sure why. She'd have to investigate it later. She then looked at Elliot. "So, what are you up to?" Elliott looked inside his home for a moment and then looked back at her.

"Oh just…writing. I saw you were there fixing the bridge and watched a little bit before joining. I have to say that it is…surprising that the bridge finally got fixed up." Eve looked a little confused.

"Why is that?" she asked. Willy just laughed, making both of them look over at the old fisherman.

"Because no one has bothered to fix that old thing for years! Then you come to this town and have barely been here 2 weeks and you've already taken it upon yourself to fix it up. Makes me wonder what else you'll be up to." He gave her a knowing smile. Eve chuckled a little bit and her face went a bit red.

"W-well…I know it seems selfless but…I was more curious to see if there was anything over here I could sell…I've been a little more broke then I'd want." Willy laughed and shook his head.

"Well, either way. Go enjoy the shoals, the fruits of your labor. Remember what I've said!" he called out before puffing his pipe and walking back to the docks. Eve waved and smiled.

"If it smells, it sells!" she called out and chuckled. Elliott looked a little confused and shook his head.

"What an odd phrase." Elliott said with a grin and started to walk over to the bridge. "Shall we go exploring? I could use a break" he asked. Eve followed him and walked over to the shoals. The pools seemed to glow from the gleaming sun and she could see little fish and creatures in the pools going to hide from the massive shadows that loomed forward. Elliott walked to one of the pools and picked up a piece of coral that had broken from the little reefs in the pools. He walked over to Eve and showed her.

"Take a look at this. Fascinating is it not? I think it's safe to take these pieces of broken coral and not the full reefs. That way the reefs can continue to grow." Eve nodded and took it as he gave it over. She placed it in her new bag, which was bigger and a bright red color.

"Thank you Elliott. You're right, I don't want to harm the reefs or anything. So, anything broken off." she started to search the pools and found a few more broken pieces. "I love this new bag. It holds a lot more than the other bag. It was kind of expensive but hey, I needed it…" As she was reaching for another piece, she touched something sharp. Eve recoiled and carefully inspected her hand. Elliott looked over.

"Are you alright?" he asked. Eve nodded.

"Yeah, I just touched something that wasn't coral…" she reached in again and after a bit of fishing, pulled out a sea urchin. She inspected it a little and smiled. "So this is what poked me. Well, you're going in the bag too." She said. Elliott nodded and handed her a few more things.

"I'm sure you'll be able to fetch a good price for all of these things." He looked around for a moment at the pools. "By the way, have you heard the tale of 'the man in the rain'?" Eve put the last big of coral in her bag and shook her head.

"No, I haven't. What is that?" Elliott looked over at the tree line and then at Eve.

"It is said that during rainy days, there is this old man that just stands there overlooking the ocean. He doesn't speak unless he's spoken to, and it is said that he is either a spirit or a ghost that haunts this area. Not a malevolent spirit." He paused for a moment and looked over at the sea. "It is said that he sells or gives you something when one is ready, but no one really knows what that means. I believe it means in terms of a relationship, but that is not confirmed." Eve listened and then looked over at the tree line.

"I wonder what his story is…" she mumbled and thought back to the Junimos. What was their story, and why were they in the community center? As they finished up at the shoals, they walked back over the bridge. Elliott stood back in the door and Eve was heading for the town.

"Until next time, Ms. Eve." He said and with a flourish, he bowed. Eve smiled, her face getting a little red as she curtsied…or tried to.

"Until later then!" she said and went back into the town.

As Eve wandered back into town, she saw Alex looking at a wooden fence where there was a tiny dog house. Eve adjusted her bag and walked over to him.

"Hey Alex…are you okay?" she asked. Alex looked over and nodded, rubbing his neck a little.

"Oh…yeah I'm fine. I just…I felt a little uncomfortable about Elliott…I always have." He sighed and looked at the dog house. "The guy is so…fancy pants and uses a lot of words I don't understand. I never really understood what the guy says. Plus, well, we have nothing in common…so I guess we never got along." Eve nodded and stood there with him for a bit.

"Have you tried to talk to him?" Alex was hesitant for a moment.

"Kind of. We didn't fight or anything, but it was awkward for the both of us. Figured then that we should just avoid each other, you know?" he let out a huff. "What do you see in the guy anyway? You two seem to connect." Eve looked a little surprised about how forward Alex was, and she started to smile.

"Well, our first meeting was a little awkward. I admit I got a little tongue tied and was caught off guard by the way he talked. But he's genuine and is true to his own nature. He is striving to be one thing and that one thing is a writer. I know that everyone is from different walks of life, but that shouldn't stop you from finding common ground, don't you think? Have you asked him if he likes sports, or Grindball? You'd be surprised." Alex shook his head as he thought.

"Guess I haven't. I always got the indication that because he is clearly smarter than me, that he thought he was smarter than me and looking down on me, you know? But I guess I can see where you are coming from…" he looked over at Eve and smiled. "Thanks…I feel a little better…I'll give it a shot to open up a bit more…not only to Elliott but the other guys too…" Eve gave a thumbs up.

"That's all we can ask for right? And if it means anything, I'm your friend…" Alex chuckled.

"Yeah…yeah that means a lot." He looked at the dog house again. "I'm gonna hang here a bit longer. Do you still have work to do?" Eve looked at the sky and saw that the sun was starting to set a little. She thought about Jodi's request and figured that she should get that done.

"Yeah, I need to make a delivery and clean up. I'll see you around Alex." She said, and jogged back to the farm, waving behind her. At the farm she grabbed one head of cauliflower that she had and then jogged back to town. She cut through the back yards to the blue house and knocked on the door.

"Hold on a moment!" a female voice called and a few moments later, Jodi opened the door. "Ah Eve! Is that the cauliflower?" Eve nodded and headed it over.

"Yeah, it's very fresh. I hope you like it." Jodi smiled and dug into her purse. She pulled out the right amount and gave it to Eve.

"And here is your money, as promised. This is going to make some delicious yellow curry. Would you like to stay for dinner? It would be a pleasure to have you here." Eve looked a little worried, but it would be rude to decline the kind offer.

"I'd love to, if you'll have me." Jodi gestured her in and the new farmer walked inside. Jodi made her way to the kitchen and Eve looked around the house. It was big and neatly furnished, like most houses that she'd really seen. She took a seat on the couch and just waited for a moment before-

"SAM!" Jodi yelled while washing the new cauliflower. "WE HAVE A GUEST!"

"IS IT ABIGAIL? I'M IN MY ROOM!" he yelled back, and that's when she heard the faint sound of music coming from his door followed by some chatter. Jodi sighed and walked over to the living room and turned to Eve.

"Go on into his room. I think he's in there playing his guitar." Eve nodded as she watched Jodi go back into the kitchen to prepare dinner. Eve wasn't sure for a moment if she should go inside but thought that maybe just poking in to say hi wouldn't hurt. She got up and walked into the room as the music was being played. Sam was plucking the strings on his guitar as Sebastian was playing the keyboard. Eve just stood there and listened as the two were jamming out. It wasn't a bad tune, all things considered. When they finished, Sam turned around and looked surprised.

"Oh hi Eve! I thought you were Abigail. Come on it." He said and started to fiddle with the guitar again. "Sebastian and I were just having a little 'jam session'." Eve gave a few small claps and walked over.

"Well I liked what I heard so far." She said to them. Sam beamed and Sebastian just sort of shrugged and turned his attention to the keyboard.

"Hey thanks! We're trying to start a band, but we still don't know what kind of music to make. There's too many possibilities." Sebastian just sighed.

"More like you're indecisive." He mumbled. Sam shot a glance at him and then gasped as he turned back to Eve with a huge smile. Eve winced at the sudden enthusiasm.

"Say Eve! What kind of music do you like?" Eve thought about it for a moment. She couldn't really say what she really meant, which was classical, so she thought of other things she would listen to.

"Well…maybe some high energy dance music? I went to a few clubs before, and I did like that type of music." Sam nodded at her.

"You know what? That's exactly the kind of style I've been thinking about…for the band I mean." Sebastian rolled his eyes and groaned. Sam walked over to the other male and crossed his arms over his chest. "What do you say Sebastian? Should we do this?" Sebastian seemed apprehensive but started to tweak the keyboard a little bit.

"…okay…" he muttered. Sam fist pumped and went back over to Eve.

"Thanks for the help man! With my sick guitar skills and Sebastian's wizardry on the synthesizer, we're gonna be a screaming success! I'm convinced of it! Now, we just need someone to play the drums…do you play Eve?" Eve shook her head and rubbed her neck in embarrassment.

"Oh no. I play the piano, but only a little. Nothing really noteworthy." Sebastian looked up for a moment.

"You do? By all means then." He moved from the keyboard and gestured her to it. "This should be good." Eve looked a little scared but nodded. She walked over and sat down at the stool.

"Is there a normal piano mode?" she asked Sebastian and he nodded. He pressed a button to set the entire keyboard to default settings. Eve nodded and took a cleansing breath. She put her fingers on the keyboard and started to play, once again, the song she played so many times in her childhood. Clair de Lune. Her fingers graced around the keyboard as she played the song again. She even closed her eyes and allowed herself to get lost in the music. She started to remember back to playing the song as a kid, and seeing the excited and happy faces of her parents watching her play. After playing the recital they would always go out to dinner and get ice cream on the way home. Life was so much easier then, and she even remembered that she loved playing all those years ago. Where did that passion…go? She suddenly stopped in the middle of the song and opened her eyes. In front of her was Sam and Sebastian, both with surprised expressions on their faces. Sam's mouth was even just slightly open as if his jaw hit the floor. Then there was clapping from the door. Jodi had poked her head in and heard the music.

"Eve, I had no idea you played! That was beautiful!" she said. Sam and Sebastian also started to clap.

"Hey dude…you think you can play the drums?" Sebastian scoffed and got up.

"Don't even think about it dude. It's either synth or I'm out." Eve chuckled and got up, moving away from the keyboard.

"I'm sorry, that's about the only song I know right now. Plus, I have the farm to work on, so I need to devote my time to that." Sam sighed and nodded.

"Yeah, I guess. But that was awesome! Man, you're a lot cooler than I thought." Eve blushed and shook her head.

"No, it's really not much. I'm so out of practice so that's the only song I really know. But thank you." Jodi smiled at the both of them.

"Well, dinner is just about ready. Vincent is setting the table right now. Sebastian will you be staying?" the black-haired man shook his head.

"Nah, I need to get home. See you next time." He looked over at Sam. "See you later. I'll text you." He said and left the room and went out the door. Eve felt a little awkward that she was now the only dinner guest, but the family seemed so happy to have someone else in the house. When she and Sam walked into the dining room, Vincent was finishing up with the table. He saw Eve and waved at her with a huge smile on his face.

"Hi Ms. Farmer!" he chirped and walked over. "Wow, I didn't know you were going to be here too!" Eve chuckled and took a seat.

"Oh well. I didn't know either. But I'm here now!" Vincent went to sit down in his spot and Sam sat next to Eve. Jodi came out with a bowl of white grain rice and then a bowl of yellow curry. Lastly Jodi put a pitcher of water on the table and sat down.

"Alright, ruba dub dub, thank Yubba for the grub. Let's eat!" and then she reached for the water pitcher. Sam reached for the curry and Vincent reached for the rice. Jodi cleared her throat and they both stopped. "Excuse me, our guest gets served first. Eve?" both boys retracted their arms in defeat and Eve chuckled.

"Oh thank you." She said and helped herself to the rice and curry. When she had finished being served, the boys finally took their food. Eve tasted it and it was something she hadn't had before. It was a mild spice, but full of vegetables, including her cauliflower. It was very good for sure. She took another bite and looked up at Jodi.

"This is very good, thank you." Jodi smiled at her as she served herself a plate of food.

"You're very welcome. Thank you for the fine cauliflower. I knew this was going to make a good curry." Sam served himself a plate of food.

"So, wait, the only reason we're having this is because you grew the cauliflower?" Jodi nodded.

"That's right." Sam nodded in approval and took a bite.

"Nice. You should bring over more so we can have this more often." Eve laughed a little bit and  
Vincent then shoveled a spoonful into his mouth.

"Yeah! It's better than boiled beets!" Jodi looked over at him and glared.

"Excuse me young man. Don't talk with your mouth full and chew with your mouth closed, or else I'm going to consider making boiled beets tomorrow night!" Vincent immediately leaned back in his chair and chewed with his food. Eve smiled and continued to eat the food. She was happy to be around a family table, she hadn't had that in a long time. She would either get take out or eat by herself in a restaurant when she was living in the city. But this felt…better. More homely. More calm. She smiled and took another bite and didn't notice how quiet she had gotten. Sam looked over and poked her shoulder.

"Earth to Eve, you in there?" Eve shook herself out of her thoughts and nodded at him. She beamed at the family.

"Oh, yes. I'm fine. I'm just…enjoying everything is all…thank you again for inviting me." Jodi smiled back at her and ate another bite.

"Of course. It's our pleasure." The rest of the dinner went by without a hitch. Eve learned that the family used to be from the city as well, and their dad was in the army fighting against the empire. She learned that Vincent was learning all about plants and Sam worked at Joja during the week part time. Even the smaller things about the family were nice to learn. After the dinner, Eve was given a container of the leftover curry and rice.

"Thank you again. I hope to see you around." Jodi giggled as she opened the door.

"Oh it was a delightful time. Our table is not normally that lively, but I guess you being there made a difference. Come back anytime okay?" Eve nodded and said her goodbyes as she headed out. It was dark and she knew she should be heading back. As she was walking home, she thought back to the smiles that her actions caused that day. Spending time with Alex and building the bridge, Elliott and her exploring the shoals, playing the piano for Sam's family and then the laughter they shared at the table. Back in her old life, she never would have dreamed something like this would be happening. She would have been lucky to even get a date. She smiled however, as all of these memories were only from today. Since she got to Stardew Valley, the connections and genuine feeling of life had…drastically improved. She felt better about herself, about her work, about the people she could call her friends. And it hadn't been a lot of time since she had arrived in the valley. She started to feel…a sense of purpose. Not only because she wanted to help solve the mystery of the Junimos, but also because…of the people. Not one person had been unkind to her, looked down on her. She felt like she was really working together with everyone to make the town better. Eve clutched her chest and felt this…warmth in her heart. It was calming…and nice. She let out a sigh as she got to the gate and looked up at the moon.

"…I love my life…for the first time in a long time…I really…really do love my life…" she smiled and felt her eyes getting misty. "Grandpa…thank you. You really did know what I was going through…" she smiled and walked back into the farm area. She saw Miso was at the door and pawing to go in. She let the cat in and Miso darted for the food bowl.

"Oh sorry sweetie…I'll see about making a cat door…" she said. She went to go check her mail and saw that there was a notice from Lewis. She took the letter inside and read it as she was starting to wind down for the night. "The Egg Festival…alright then…I guess that's tomorrow. I'll have to see what it's all about." She smiled and put the notice on her table before finally settling in. She flopped down on her bed, and instantly, sleep took over her while she had a smile on her face. Finally…life was good.

Note: Hey everyone! Glad I finally got this out. Because of the whole self quarantine thing, I've has a lot more time for writing. Here's hoping I can pump out these chapters a bit faster. Please note, again, this is based on my experience from my first playthrough with creative liberty. Because it happened so long ago, I don't remember everything but lordy I am trying. Alright, thanks for reading! Leave a comment if you want and stay safe!


	9. Chapter 9 Reprieve

**Note: PLEASE READ THIS BEFORE READING THIS CHAPTER. This chapter deals with serious issues and brings up concepts that might be upsetting. Please note that if you or someone you know is dealing with these sorts of issues, please ask for help! Thank for you heeding the warning and enjoy the chapter. **

_After a particularly long day of grueling work, Eve had finally gotten back to her tiny apartment. It had gotten cold rather quickly so she practically jogged home after getting off the bus. She stood at the door after locking up, staring at the wall. It had been a few days since she had seen Joyce at the coffee shop. However, there was one thing that she had said that still was resonating to this day. _

"_I can't throw my problems on anyone."_

_While she stuck with her words, she felt herself questioning it. She used to rely on her parents, who were kind and supportive, with everything...but now...she was alone. Everyone that she had relied on in the past was in fact dead. She didn't have many friends as her job really kept her away from anything outside of work...and the people at work weren't exactly her cup of tea. Eve sighed and closed her eyes. She figured she would leave these thoughts for another day before turning to the closet. _

"_Why do I feel like I...have nothing?" She mused, as she went to put her coat away. When she opened the door, some boxes fell out of the top shelf of the closet. Eve paused and let out a dejected sigh and knelt down to pick up the contents of the box, but stopped upon looking through the old memories she had kept. Pictures of her family, her parents and even grandparents. They were all so happy back then, living in the country without much want for anything. They had family. They had enough. They were all so...happy. Smiling. She started cleaning up the boxes with the photos until she found a particular photo that made her pause. She stopped and picked it up._

"_Grandfather…" she looked at it with tears whelming in her eyes. It was a picture of herself when she was a child, and her grandfather, both smiling and both happy. Eve even wore one of his straw hats that was much too big, so she had to hold the brim for the picture. Memories of happier times being on the farm flashed through her mind. She remembered trying to ride on one of the cows as they were grazing, taking carrots to the horse, playing in the fields as she watered the plants. Eve could feel tears run down her cheeks. These were the days she missed. The times she pined for. Only now, all the memories were coming back to her. Simpler times, happy memories. She held the photo to her chest, and started crying. She cried like a child, even screaming as she wept. But no one was around to hear her...help her. Eve was entirely alone...and all of that pain was coming back in one fell swoop. Eve fell onto her knees. _

"_Where did this go...why did things have to change? WHY?!" She screamed out, curling up into a ball. "Mommy...Daddy...Grandfather...please help me...please...I miss you...I need you…" _

_Silence_

"_PLEASE! I can't do this! I can't do this anymore!" She yelled, pounding one fist that wasn't holding the photo down onto the wooden. "I don't want this life! I want to go back! I want to go back to those times again! Please!" _

_More silence. _

_Eve slowly looked up, as the tears continued to stream down. Her eyes were glazed over, almost as if she were in a trance. And she was lookin toward her kitchenette...spotting the knife block that was on the counter. Without thinking, she slowly got up and made way toward it. _

"_I don't want this life…I don't want this life anymore..." she muttered, taking one of the large knives from the wood block set, and held it in her hand. Eve just looked at the knife as the picture slowly fell from her other hand and onto the floor. Eve put her arm on the counter and put the knife lengthwise on her wrist. She didn't press down, but rested the blade on the clear veins on her wrist. Minutes passed as she blankly just looked at the knife on her wrist; any second she just cut through her flesh and end it all. As she started pressing a little; her eyes glanced at the photo that was on the floor. They were so happy...so much life was there. Compared to now...there was nothing. Eve lifted the knife and placed the tip on her skin, drawing blood. She hissed a bit, but it was one step closer. All that was left was to bring the blade across her wrist, and everything could be done. _

"_Not yet…" _

_Eve hesitated. She could feel herself shaking. But slowly, she also felt something wrap around her. Arms. They were warm...and gentle. _

"_Eve...remember…" _

_As if the voice restored her consciousness, Eve snapped back to life and immediately threw the knife into the sink. Trembling and afraid, she fell to the floor. She held her wrist tightly, effectively now scared of herself and what she nearly had down. She looked down and saw a small puncture in her skin, but nothing serious. Taking a second to calm down, but then rushed to the bathroom. She got herself a bandaid and ran her wrist under the sink, washing off the blood. After treating herself, she slowly got up and went to the couch. She laid down on her back, and just stared at her wrist. _

"_I almost did that…" she mumbled, feeling more tears run down her face. "I can't believe it...I really do need help…but how..." she rested her arm and closed her eyes, still allowing her tears to run down. She felt herself starting to hear voices as she relaxed on the couch. Most were familiar but inaudible and she couldn't understand what they said. Old friends and family from a time long past. However one stuck out. The voice she had heard not but seconds ago...the voice that saved her life. _

"_There will come a time where you feel crushed by modern society. When that time comes, you will be ready for this gift." _

_Her eyes snapped open. She remembered clearly now! Eve had been with her grandfather before he passed away so many years ago. His gift...the letter! _

"_I have to get it! Whatever it is, maybe it can help!" She knew exactly where she put it, though why was beyond her. But at that moment, she now had something she hadn't possessed in a long time. Hope. A reason to be alive. Whatever that gift was...it was important enough to keep on living. _

_Eve quickly pulled on a coat and scarf out of her closet and ran outside, not bothering to wait for a bus. She ran all the way to her work...to the Joja Corp main building. She couldn't remember the last time she actually ran that fast or at all. By the time she got there, she was completely out of breath. She had to stop outside the front door, clutching her chest as it was in pain. _

"_...note to self...start working out…" she mumbled and tried to open the door. It didn't budge. She tried again out of desperation. Same thing. _

"_Damn it!" She banged her fist on the door. She clenched her teeth closed, and just leaned against it for a moment. She looked forward into the building, feeling defeated and determined at the same time. _

"_Monday...I'll get through Monday and then I'll have it...but I don't want to be alone right now…I don't trust myself" she was scared of what might happen if she was by herself in her own head. She turned to leave the area and pulled out her phone. She dialed a number and put the phone to her ear. _

"_Hello? Who is this?" A female voice said from the other side. Eve let out a sigh. _

"_Joyce? Hi, it's Eve. We talked a few days ago?" She replied and sat on a bench. _

"_Eve! I'm so glad we exchanged numbers and caught up! What's going on?" Eve paused to take a breath, but answered. _

"_I...can I stay with you until Monday? It's hard to explain but…" She covered her mouth to try and stifle a sob, but it was still audible. _

"_Oh sweetie, you sound like you're crying! Is everything ok? Yeah, we can pull the couch bed out!" Eve forced another breath, and looked at her wrist again in fear. _

"_Y-yeah I'm ok...I just don't want to be alone right now. I'm scared." Joyce paused and then the sound of the door opening was heard. _

"_Where are you? I'll come pick you up."_

Eve screamed and shot up with a start. Her entire body was soaked in a cold sweat and she was nearly hyperventilating. Eve hugged herself tightly, but no matter what, she couldn't stop herself from shaking. Miso, obviously startled, jumped off the bed and raced into the bathroom as the door was open. Tears immediately streamed down her face as the visions of what happened flashed again in her mind's eye. She screamed again and held her head, clenching her eyes shut.

"It was only a dream…" she mumbled to herself. "It was only a dream…it was only a dream. I'm alive, I'm breathing…it was just a bad dream…" hearing that made her feel a little better, but images of the attempted suicide flashed into her head again and she screamed once more. She pulled the covers over herself and huddled under them, as if that would protect her from her own memory. She didn't know what to do and her attempts at calming down were not working. Eve decided that she needed to tell someone…and maybe talking through this would make her feel a little better. Eve emerged from the covers and grabbed hold of her phone. It was 3am…not a great time to be calling someone, however she didn't have a choice. She dialed a number and put the phone to her ear. It rang…and rang again, before going to voicemail. That wasn't surprising considering the time. "Damn it…please come on…please I need you right now…" she said as she hung up and tried the number again. After ringing twice, finally there was an answer.

"It's 3 in the morning, who is this?" the familiar voice of Joyce said in a very tired and grumpy tone. Eve tried to calm down just enough to talk. She swallowed and spoke up.

"H-hello? Joyce…it's…it's Eve." She said in an almost pathetic voice. Joyce yawned on the other line.

"Hey…okay so, is there a time difference in Stardew because if there is, we need to come up with a system here…don't you know how late it-"Eve couldn't take it. She started to cry on the phone once again. Joyce immediately paused mid-sentence and finally registered what was going on. Her friend was upset. "Hey Eve? Are you crying? What happened? Are you okay?" Eve sniffed and wiped her eyes with her free hand.

"I'm not okay Jo…" she said, calling her a nickname she hadn't used in years. "I had a dream…no a nightmare. It was when…when I…when I…" Eve choked as more tears poured down her face. Joyce was heard scrambling as she was trying to get out of the room.

"No, it's Eve. She needs me, go back to sleep…" Joyce said to her husband before the sound of a door closing was heard. "Okay, say that again? You had a nightmare about what? You can tell me Evey, I'm right here." She said she also used a nickname for her friend. Eve sniffled and tried to take a few deep breaths, but it was very hard with her nose in such a state.

"I had a d-dream…" she mumbled, wiping her face on her arm. "It was when…I…I nearly…killed myself…" Joyce gasped as she heard this.

"Oh, by Yubba hun. Are you okay? You're not thinking about doing that, again are you?" Eve shook her head, as if Joyce could see her.

"No! No no never! Things here are great and I want things to continue to be great. I thought that if I lived my best life, I'd never have to think about that again…but…I was wrong Jo. Remembering it hurts…I'm scared of myself…" Eve continued to cry, and Joyce let out a tiny sigh.

"Alright, take some deep breaths Evey…it's okay. It's okay…you need to feel this, and it will pass. It's okay to cry, I'm right here. Well, not actually, but you know what I mean. If you need me to get there, I'll jump in the car right now and drive..." Eve nodded and just let it all out. She really started to bawl and the tears fell into a collective pile on her blanket. Miso, finally over the early commotion, wandered back in and jumped back onto the bed. He started to rub his body on Eve, trying to make the strange noises she was making stop. Eve continued to breathe more and more and even started to pet little Miso. Miso, in return, chirped happily at Eve.

"I heard that." Joyce said with a chuckle. "See Evey? Even your kitty wants you to feel better." Eve smiled and kept petting him.

"Yeah…" she said. "I'm sorry for-" Joyce cut in almost immediately.

"No no…don't you dare apologize. It's fine, I'm so glad you called me." There was another pause as a door opened on the other line. "I'm not going to hang up until you tell me to okay? Have you thought about a therapist? Is there one in Stardew?" Eve shook her head and kept looking at Miso, who was laying down with his body touching Eve's leg.

"I don't think so. I can ask the local doctor, but I don't think there is a registered therapist here. Maybe he'll have a recommendation. And you don't have to come here...I'll be okay as long as I can talk to someone..." Eve let out a sigh as she was finally calming down. The idea of a therapist was a rather foreign one, but in this case, it could very well help.

"I think you should Eve. I really do. And I'm going to text you a suicide hotline just in case. There are people 24-7 who deal with this, so if you need to talk to someone, anyone, call them or me. I don't care what time it is, what day it is. I will talk to you." Eve smiled and her face scrunched up. She started to cry again.

"Thank you Joyce…you really are a good friend." The woman chuckled.

"Of course, you'd be totally lost without me." Eve laughed at that. Her tears had finally started to slow down and she did really feel better now. Eve let out a yawn and laid down.

"I'm going to try and go back to sleep Joyce…but I'm going to text you in the morning. There is a festival going on later today, so I want to try and get some rest before it." Joyce let out a sigh.

"Okay…alright. You do that Eve. And please do send me that text, I'll feel better." Eve nodded at the phone.

"I will Jo…have a good night." Joyce could be heard opening a door.

"Night hun. Mwa!" she made a kissy sound right before Eve hung up the phone. She put it on her nightstand and stared at the ceiling. She had come so far from that moment…and it scared her that she even attempted something like that. She pet Miso as he curled up next to her.

"I'll be okay…I'll be okay…" she mumbled as her head hit her pillow and she tried to fall asleep. But sleep was done with her for the night. No matter how much she tossed and turned, Eve couldn't get back to sleep. She gulped a bit as she looked at her wrist, staring at it. The small cut that she did manage to make in that time was healed, and replaced with a little scar. Eve touched it, remembering then the events that happened afterward. Her racing to Joja, staying with Joyce, confronting Morris...and finally having hope. Eve slowly got out of the bed and stretched. If sleep wasn't going to take her, maybe some serious soul searching would be helpful. She threw on her boots and went outside. Immediately she was put at peace when the cool air touched her skin. Miso went to the door and sat down, looking up at Eve. Eve knelt down and picked up Miso for a moment, cuddling with him in her arms.

"I'll be back in a bit…" she cooed and put the cat down and closed the door. She looked over the fields as she walked out onto the dirt. She never really took the time to fully explore the farm fully, as the day would always get away from her. She walked to the left of the house, spying what looked like a cave etched into a cliffside. She peeked in, but it was far too dark to see anything, and she didn't want to chance an encounter with something...unpleasant. She kept walking and saw the decimated greenhouse. There really was nothing to salvage with it. However, a little path was right next to the greenhouse, once that Eve had yet to see.

"That's curious." she mumbled and walked through the trees as she took that path. She arrived at a little shrine made of stone that looked like some kind of person. Several nooks were in the rock face around it. However, the most interesting part of the shrine was a piece of paper lying on the shrine. It looked completely untouched by the elements, like the wind couldn't touch it or the rain didn't hit it. Eve took up the paper and read the one sentence on it.

"Wait for my return on the first dawn of your third year...but that's from Grandpa's letter...is this where I should go to wait for him?" she asked herself and took the paper. She stuffed it in her bootlaces and walked away from the shrine. Aside from a small forest area with some stumps and mushrooms, Eve had now pretty much seen the whole farm. She decided to take a walk down to the beach to listen to the waves. The walk off the farm, into town, and to the beach was very uneventful. Fireflies lit her path as she walked slowly, hugging herself and watching her feet move. She was still very shaken up, but the fresh clean air was certainly helping. When she arrived at the beach, she sat down on the sand and watched the tide go in and out. She started to reflect again on what brought her to this point. She was at such a low point in her life to that point...and now here she was. Her life really had taken a 180 from everything she knew.

"Alright...you're just about the last person I'd expect out here…" Eve broke off from her thought and looked up. It was Sebastian, all dressed in black and holding a smoldering cigarette in his hand. Eve looked at him and then just looked at the waves. She was mentally exhausted so she wasn't going to react as much.

"Just needed some air…" she mumbled, trying to keep to herself. Eve was still in quite a state, and didn't exactly look the best. Hopefully the darkness would mask that well.

"Well there's plenty of that…" he said back. There was a silence between the two where neither said anything. It was awkward...almost choking. But then, he spoke up. "So...you normally take 4am strolls to the beach or...is this a new thing?" Eve shivered a little as she heard that. It was a little weird but...she wasn't ready to be honest.

"I couldn't sleep, so...I'm here." Well, it wasn't a total lie, but it wasn't the complete truth. Sebastian nodded and stood there next to her, finishing up smoking.

"I feel that. I guess you just needed to get out huh?" Eve nodded, not saying anything once again. "Well, don't stay out too long. Since the festival is tomorrow, the older folks are gonna wake up at the buttcrack of dawn to finish setting up." Eve looked at him. She never really got to interact with him too much, not at all alone. Maybe he wasn't as aloof as she made him out to be.

"Thanks for the advice...hey, why are you here?" Sebastian looked down at her and shrugged.

"Needed air...we used to live in Zuzu too yah know? But when my mom remarried...him...we moved back here. Sometimes I just need to get away from all the people...I know there aren't a lot of people, but still...it feels like it's choking sometimes." he sighed and took one final drag from his cigarette before putting it out in the sand and disposing of it. "Why'd you leave the city? There is so much there compared to here." Eve smiled. She knew that answer now...it was loud and clear.

"This place...it's my hope...one last chance to make something of myself." she replied. "I need to make the best of it...because if I don't? Then that one hope is gone…" Sebastian wasn't sure how to reply to that. It certainly wasn't the answer he was expecting.

"I'm not sure what that means...but you do you." he started to walk, but put his hand up as a farewell gesture. "Anyway, I'm going home. Night. Careful out there." Eve nodded at him and then looked back out to the sea.

"You too." she mumbled before letting her mind wander again. In truth...she was scared of going down that path again. She didn't want to think that ending her life was the best way out. She grabbed a handful of sand and let it drop back down. "I can't...no...I won't let this chance pass me. If I do, then what will Grandpas actions have been for?" She nodded to herself and got up, smiling. A new sense of resolve flowed through her, just as the breeze blew through her. It was then she let out a yawn. "I better get home…" As she left the beach, she could hear movement of people in the town square. She didn't want to get in the way, so she went back to the farm through the forest instead. Once home, she navigated through the trees and weeds to get back to her home. She looked at it and smiled.

"Just watch me...I'll make this place the best it's ever been…" she said as she entered the house. Tomorrow was a new day...a day full of possibilities and hope.

AN: I wrote that flashback literal years before this chapter went out, but it gave me goosebumps when I read it over. But seriously, seek help if you ever have those types of thoughts. It's important that everyone gets the help they need. Have a great day everyone! Thanks for reading.


	10. Chapter 10 First Festival

AN: Alright, so, I know that people have been waiting, and I apologize. Work is crazier than normal and it's been a time even finding time to really write. But, I still plug through. I have no intention of not seeing this story to its completion. It will take a bit of time, but please know that I will finish this. The comments and reviews have been very inspiring, so if you feel the want, comment below. I read all of them. Alright, onward to the egg festival!

Eve was already awake when the rooster let out his call. She let out a yawn as she got out of the shower and into her bathrobe. The previous night was a difficult one, and unfortunately sleep had eluded for the rest of the night. As she was waiting for her tea to brew when there was a ding from her phone. Eve picked it up and saw that she had a text from Joyce. It was a simple good morning with the number of a prevention hotline that was open followed by a smile emoticon. Eve smiled and let out a sigh. Pure chance allowed her to reconnect with Joyce, but without her, Eve certainly would be more at a loss than she was then. The sun was shining brightly as she shot a quick message back to her friend as she got her tea into a mug.

"Hi Joyce, thanks for the message. I went for a walk last night and cleared my head. I am feeling better, but I'll be talking to the doctor today about the therapist." She hesitated for a moment, really wanting the conversation to end there, but she had to say something else. "Thanks for…talking me off the edge. You really helped me…I couldn't ask for a better friend. If there is anything I can do…let me know…" Eve sent the message and closed her eyes, leaning back in her chair as a sigh escaped her. She wasn't sure if talking about getting a therapist with Harvey during the festival would be a good idea, but she really felt like it had to be done. Miso chirped as he went over to his master and rubbed his head on her leg. Eve smiled and picked up the young kitten and pet him as he sat on her lap, his big eyes looking directly up at her. Eve smiled and gave him some head scratches.

"It's okay…I'm not going to go anywhere…" she mumbled, her new resolve to survive really sounding in her voice. "I won't let myself fall into that dark hole…not again…" She put Miso down on the ground and got up. After getting dressed and fixing her hair, she opened the door and greeted the day with a smile. Miso ran out the door and went exploring around the farm while Eve completed her chores. Watering the crops, picking whatever was grown and shipping it, then finally chopping down a tree or two, these tasks, at first, would make her tired and cause near unconsciousness. But slowly they were becoming easier and more manageable. Despite being so tired from lack of sleep, she still felt like chores were not completely unreasonable to be doing right now. After putting everything away and making sure she looked presentable enough, Eve started to head toward town. It was almost 9am, the time the letter indicated that the festival would be open. Upon reaching the entrance to town, however, the gates were closed and none other then Mayor Lewis was waiting for her there. He waved as he saw her and waved right back at him.

"Hey there Eve." Lewis said with a smile then noticed the near raccoon looking rings around her eyes. "Hey, are you getting enough sleep? You don't look so good this morning." Eve touched her face and forced a smile on her face. Maybe she should have put some make up to help mask the sorry state of her face. She then shook her head.

"Oh, don't worry about me. Just one hard night last night is all." She said, trying to avoid looking at Mayor Lewis in the eye. "I'm okay…" Lewis paused for a moment and then nodded.

"If you say so there. But you know. If something is troubling you, you can let me know. I'm here to help you get adjusted to this life." He looked back to the town. "The people are trickling in, but everything is set up. I came to take you in, since this is your first festival with us. Now if there is anything we here at Stardew Valley know how to do, it's throwing a mighty fine hootenanny." Lewis opened the gate and walked toward the town, with Eve at his heels. The square was surely something to see. There were a few streamer decorations blocking the ridge to the community center along with a booth that Pierre was running, most likely to keep people in the plaza for the festivities. Two large tables with all sorts of food and drinks were nearby, all with a delightful egg theme about them. Deviled eyes, fried eggs, poached eggs in a sauce, scrambled eggs on some toast, even chocolate eggs. Of course it wasn't all just eggs, but seeing that many types of eggs really surprised Eve.

"This is something else…I've never really been to a festival before." The Mayor was beaming with pride at this point.

"Well, we do like to throw a good bash when we can. Take your time and enjoy yourself. I'll be in the square if you need me." Lewis then walked off as Marnie was calling him over. Eve suddenly felt a little nervous. While she was getting used to the town, this was a big thing for her. So many people at one time…it was a little overwhelming.

"Hey Eve!" Pierre called from right next to her. "You look like you've seen a ghost there. You have to relax." Eve shook herself from her thoughts and turned to him. He was right, she had to relax! Take the day in stride! She walked over and sighed as she rubbed her eyes a little.

"Sorry Pierre, I was a little lost. I've never done something like this before." Pierre nodded and leaned on the booth surface a little.

"Hey it's okay. I think it's hard to take a load off really. Which is why I run this booth! Never a better chance to sell something. Anything catch your eye?" Eve was looking through the wares. The one thing that really caught her were the seeds.

"Strawberry?" she asked, and Pierre immediately reacted.

"Only sold during this festival, just when it's right in the season. I'm selling them for 100g per bag." She looked at the bag and thought it was a little weird to sell a new crop during the middle of spring. But then again…strawberries were her favorite fruit.

"I'll take some." She said as she went into her wallet. There wasn't a lot of money in there, but enough to buy 6 seed bags. Pierre handed over the seeds as he took the money.

"Pleasure doing business with you. Now go and enjoy the festival okay? It's a fun time." Eve nodded as she put the seeds away and started to look around. She felt lost, it seemed like there was so much to do. She went toward the table and saw Shane getting a plate of food. He looked…far happier than normal.

"Enjoying the food?" she asked. Shane whipped around with an alcoholic drink in his hand and a smirk on his face.

"You know it. Our hens have been working overtime to prepare for this festival." He rose his drink into the air, as if trying to start a toast. "They deserve the best tonight! Bowls full of sweet yellow corn!" he then took a large swig of the punch that was in a bowl on the other table. Eve smiled, feeling that this was a side of Shane she hadn't seen. Then again…she hadn't really gotten much of a chance to talk to him.

"You really care for the hens, don't you? That's awesome. I bet they're gonna love the corn." Shane nodded.

"I find that the hens are better than most people I know. I want to make sure they get treated right. I love animals in general…but the hens especially. What about you?" Eve smiled and nodded.

"Well when I can, I plan on having animals on my farm. I remember playing with the cows and chickens when my Grandfather ran the place. The only animal I have right now is a cat." Shane nodded and took another sip.

"Well you keep that cat in check. Felines like that will hurt the hens if not kept in line. You can handle it though." Eve nodded.

"You bet. When I get more animals, you can come visit them too." Shane's face seemed to light up.

"Really? Well alright. I guess that would be okay…wow, I've been a right asshole to you…but you don't seem half bad. I'm sorry if I gave the wrong impression, I just…I ain't good with the two legs critters, if you get me." Eve took a second to think about what to say. Chickens and Hens only had two legs…but he must have been referring to humans. She didn't feel like getting into that conversation or questioning him. She just nodded and smiled.

"I understand. I get nervous around new people too…and this big festival is something new to me. I'm still trying to find my way around everything." Shane gave an understanding nod as he sipped his drink.

"It's hard, being around folks. But you get it. I think I am understanding you more…go enjoy the rest of the festival. There's a lot to do despite it being only in the plaza." Eve nodded and took her leave.

"Thank you Shane." She said as she went to get something to eat. Almost immediately, Pam made her way to her smiling.

"Hey Kid…" she mumbled in a slur. Clearly, Pam was already having too much of a good time. "I put something nice in the punch. You should give it a try. It'll loosen you up." Eve looked over at the bowl of red punch. She didn't drink very often…and the fact that the punch was being served to kids too made her feel more put off from drinking.

"Thanks Pam…I'm fine though. I don't drink." Pam slurred a bit and was a tiny bit wobbly as she tried to continue the conversation.

"Ah come on…get the shtick out of your ass and haaave the fuhn! Go…go giv it a try. You'll like it." Eve shook her head.

"Thanks Pam, again. But I'm good for now. Maybe later." Pam blew some raspberries at her and started to get more food.

"Whatever, yer no fun." She said as she was piling food high on her plate. Eve took a plate and felt like she needed to tell someone about the spiked punch. As she was looking, she spotted Linus, standing on the own. She walked over and saw him eating the deviled eggs.

"Hey Linus. You came too." He nodded as he chewed and swallowed his food.

"Yeah…no one really talks to me. I just came for the deviled eggs. Gus makes really good deviled eggs. Here." He handed one over to her and she took a bit. The yolk was a little spicy, but creamy and tangy. The white was a perfectly smooth hardboiled. It was tasty.

"Wow…that is good. I'll need to grab some before they are out." Linus nodded and both went up to take more of the eggs before retreating to the spot again. Eve popped one in her mouth and chewed it happily before swallowing it. "Yikes, that's good. I wonder if I can ask Gus for the recipe." Linus shook his head.

"Gus keeps his recipes pretty close to him. I'm not sure he'll part with it…hey…I saw you last night…" Eve felt her spine shudder. "You were out late…I was looking for fish and I saw you…" Eve knew that of all people, Linus would be the guy watching out for her. He was a good guy, just different from everyone else.

"Oh…yeah. I had a not great night yesterday…I'm better now, I just went on a walk to clear my thoughts." Linus nodded at her.

"It's hard…moving to a new place…giving up everything…being stuck. I understand how you feel. I won't pry, but…you're doing good…" Eve nodded and felt a tear well in her eye. She wiped it away and smiled at Linus.

"Thank you. That means a lot…more now than you think…" Linus nodded and gave a thumbs up before eating another egg. The two talked a little bit more before she went to explore a little more of the festival. She took a few more dishes on her plate as well and ate as she went. Gus was putting nameplates on the table of all the dishes and chatting with Clint as Willy and Marlon were getting food and eating it. Robin was with Demitrius and Caroline and both ladies were laughing as they were drinking punch and eating at a nearby table. Everywhere Eve looked, people were talking, having fun, eating. Just having a good time.

"Is there anymore food?" Clint asked and Gus nodded with a big smile on his face. Eve looked over at them, listening.

"Of course friend! I have been working for days to make sure there is plenty of food. I will go get some from the Saloon after the Egg Hunt starts. But there is much more to be had." Clint looked over at Gus and then past him at Emily, who was talking to Jodi. He sighed and nodded and grabbed some more ham.

"Eggs aren't my favorite is all. But thanks for the food Gus." Gus gave a hearty laugh and slapped Clint's back with his hand.

"Eat as much as you want! There are more than just eggs! Eat your fill!" he said in a jolly tone. Eve smiled as she heard the two talking. Everyone in the town was very accommodating and helpful. Everyone in Stardew Valley were really part of a community…and now Eve was a part of it too. She had to protect this place…the place her Grandfather loved. Even during a time of happiness…that thought was still in her mind. She chomped on another deviled egg…man those were really good, as she spied Marlon and Willy having a conversation.

"Willy!" she called over, making the old sea dog turn and smile. Marlon just watched and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Well if it ain't Eve!" he replied and the two shared a hug, putting their plates on a nearby table. "How are you doing? What do you think of the festival, it being your first one and all?" Eve picked her plate back up and smiled.

"Oh I'm having fun. I was a little nervous at first, but I'm coming around to it. I bought some seeds, and the food is great. I hope Gus will let me take a doggie bag home." Willy laughed and nodded.

"I think he'd be insulted if you didn't take the food home." he said and Eve chuckled at it. "Oh, have you met my friend Marlon? He runs the Adventurer's Guild by the mine." Eve looked at him and gave him a smile and a slight bow.

"Oh we've met." She said and Marlon nodded.

"Yeah, we have. When the mines reopened, she was about to walk into that place without a weapon. I remedied that and now she's a member of the guild…more or less." Willy nodded and gave a thumbs up.

"I see, you're very brave Eve. The monsters down there and it gets more dangerous the further down you go. So be careful and be prepared each time you venture in there. I will say that there are some good places to fish in there. Interesting catches in there." Eve nodded and smiled.

"Oh you bet I will! And I'll have to bring my rod next time, if I find one. Just to see what's there, you know?" Willy nodded and looked over at Marlon, who was munching on some food.

"How's your leg then? And Gil for that matter. Both are okay?" Marlon just kind of stared at Willy for a moment before swallowing his food.

"Even with my bad leg, I never miss a town festival. As for Gil…this ain't his thing. Someones gotta run the guild while I'm here." Willy nodded and looked over at Eve.

"This is the first festival we have in the year, I guess you can say it celebrates the new year…but not sure why it's eggs." Willy was then interrupted by someone wheeling by.

"Bah, why is everyone so happy? Hmph…" George grumbled as Evelyn was wheeling him into the festival square. "Eggs…why'd it have to be eggs?" Granny Eve smiled.

"Well this festival has been a tradition for as long as I can remember." She started to talk. "Tradition connects us with both the past and the future…it's very comforting."

"Bah!" George grunted. "The past is the past and the future needs to hurry up and get here…I've already had enough of this festival." Granny Evelyn smiled.

"Oh sweetie, it's okay. I'll get us some food and you'll feel better." Eve paused and looked at Willy.

"Excuse me for just a second." She said and rushed to the table as Evelyn was slowly making her way over. Eve got two plates and carefully crafted plates of food for both the elderly folks. Once Granny reached the tables, Eve went and greeted her.

"Hey, Ms. Evelyn…I saw you were coming over so I made you and George some plates. I figured it would be easier for you." The elderly woman smiled as she looked at the young farmer girl.

"Oh hun, thank you! That is very sweet to help us out." Eve smiled and offered Granny her arm.

"It's my pleasure…since you've shown me kindness too." Granny took the arm and walked back over to George. He looked confused as they approached.

"What's going on then here? You okay Evelyn?" Granny nodded and took one of the plates.

"Oh my yes. Eve was just so kind as to get us some plates and food from the tables." George looked up and nodded at Eve.

"Hmph…well you didn't have to do that. We're not useless yet." Eve shook her head as she brought one of the tables over.

"Oh no no, I wasn't thinking that at all. I just thought you'd enjoy the festival more if you were able to relax and not strain yourself." The couple put their plates on the table and Evelyn sat down.

"Well thank you Eve. Go enjoy the rest of the festival. Are you going to be doing the egg hunt dearie?" Eve cocked her head a bit.

"Egg hunt?" she asked. "Is that a part of the festival?" Granny Evelyn nodded.

"Oh my yes. It's a hit with the young kids, but even some of the young adults take place in it. You should give it a try." Eve nodded

"I will…thank you for letting me know." She waved as she went back to Willy and Marlon, who were engaged in more conversation. They turned back when Eve approached. Willy was smiling at her.

"That was very nice of you Eve, to do that for them." He said. "Not a lot of folks really pay attention to George and Evelyn…so seeing you go out of your way like that…it really meant something." He gestured over to Alex, who was talking to a busty blonde girl Eve hadn't met yet. Alex was looking at his grandparents, and then over at Eve. He nodded at her with a smile and waved before going back to talking with the girl. Eve waved back to him.

"Well…they've been kind to me…so I just thought to help them." Willy smiled and nodded. Eve took another bite of her food before thinking back to the egg hunt. "Hey Willy. Can you tell me about the egg hunt?" Willy chuckled as he looked over at her.

"Oh that happens near the end of the festival. All the younger folks will look for eggs that the older folks hide around the town. Though sometimes I'll hide an egg too well and no one will find it…well that is until summer rolls around. Then the hot air starts to bring out the rotten smell…hehe." He continued to chuckle. Eve chuckled back, really hoped that wouldn't be the case this time around. "I hope you'll join this year Eve. Normally it's really between Abigail, Maru, and Sam since they're a bit older. Though Sam will sometimes help Vincent." Eve thought about it and nodded.

"Maybe I will. It seems like fun." Eve said with a smile. Willy then gestured over to Lewis.

"Well when you're ready, talk to Mayor Lewis. He'll get you signed up and start up the hunt. Now why don't you go and mosey with the younger folk huh?" he nudged her a bit and chuckled. It was only then that she noticed he had gotten the punch. Maybe that was contributing to his jollier attitude.

"Alright then. I'll see you around Willy. "she smiled at him and looked over at Marlon. She gestured to the punch that was on the table. He glanced at it and nodded, seemingly understanding her meaning.

"I'll keep the ol seadog out of trouble." He said, making it sound like a joke but being completely serious. Eve nodded and started to walk around a bit more. Everyone did seem to have paired off, save for a few people. Penny and Maru were happily chatting with each other as Vincent and Jas were play nearby, Leah and Elliot were chatting while drinking some punch, and further down, Abigail, Sam and Sebastian were all talking. She walked over toward the groups, when she was waved at by Maru.

"Hey! Eve!" she called out. Eve waved back and walked over. "So, what do you think? This is your first time at a festival like this right?" Penny then chimed in.

"Oh that's right, you did just move in huh?" Penny chuckled as she looked over at the kids. "The children have been so excited; they've been looking forward to this for weeks. I had completely forgotten this would be your first time." Eve nodded a bit as she ate some more of the food on her plate.

"It's so much. We had things similar to this in Zuzu, but I was never able to go because of my work. I regret that because this has been a lot of fun." Maru popped a deviled egg in her mouth and chewed.

"I always look forward to these gatherings…it makes the valley feel like a real community. Plus it's so fun! I let my mom and dad use my drone this year to place a lot of the eggs. The egg hunt is the best!" Penny chuckled a little.

"Well leave some for the kids to find." Maru laughed and drank some of the punch.

"Oh I always do! That's why I never win the egg hunt! Abigail is the one who takes it too seriously, and that's why she always wins." Maru then looked at Eve. "Will you be doing the Egg hunt?" Eve nodded a little bit.

"Well, I heard about it from Willy and it does sound like fun." Maru smiled and gestured to Lewis.

"Well talk to the man in charge if you wanna join. I know he'll be ecstatic that the new girl wants to join in. I do it every year too. It's a blast!" Eve chuckled and nodded. Then she thought about the night before and looked at Maru. "Hey Maru…where's Harvey? There was something I wanted to ask him." Maru looked around but couldn't find the guy. She looked confused but still he was no where to be found.

"You know, that's a good question. I don't know where he went. I swear I saw him earlier today, but maybe not. Why, what's going on? You're not in pain are you?" Maru looked worried, knowing about Eve's condition. Eve shook her head.

"Oh no, I'm fine and there really is no rush. I just had a question." Maru let out a sigh and nodded.

"Alright, but don't push yourself…remember to take often." Eve smiled back and Penny looked at the both of them very confused.

"What's going on…is…everything okay? You're not hurt, are you?" the teacher asked the farmer. Eve put her hands up in defense and shook her head.

"Oh no Penny, it's fine. I just have a medical condition is all." She really didn't want to go into detail. "A-and my question doesn't have anything to do with it, it's about something else. So no worries." Penny nodded and gripped onto her glass a bit more.

"Alright…but please, if you need anything let me know. I don't have much, but I can help." Eve smiled and shook her head.

"Thanks Penny. I'm okay right now. But I'll let you know." Penny smiled and nodded back. Eve was about to say something else, but then heard someone call her name.

"Hey Eve! Over here!" it was Alex's voice. Eve turned and saw him waving her over. Eve turned and sighed, but there was a smile on her face.

"Never a dull moment." The girls all laughed, and Eve walked over to Alex and the blonde girl while Maru and Penny watched her go. Maru for a moment had a solemn look.

"Hey Penny…do you think that miracles are real?" she asked the teacher. Penny turned and looked confused over at Maru.

"Why do you ask?" Maru sighed and looked to the side.

"Just curious…sorry my mind went off into space." She laughed it off. Penny smiled at Maru.

"That's such a you answer." Penny looked forward toward the kids, who were playing nearby. "I do think miracles exist. I think that everything happens for a reason, but that doesn't mean that doesn't exist. I do think they take some work to make them exist, but I know they are out there." Maru nodded and smiled.

"Yeah…I think the same…" she said and sipped her punch. "Wow, I'm feeling loopy all of a sudden. Was this punch spiked or something?" Penny shook her head.

"It wasn't supposed to b-"she looked at the table and saw Pam by it. "…oh my goodness…not again…"

Meanwhile, Eve had made her way over to Alex and the blonde girl. She smiled at the both of them as she walked up. Alex gave Eve a pat on the back.

"Having fun?" he asked, and then gestured to the rather bored looking blonde girl. "Oh, have you met Hailey? She lives with her sister Emily in the house over there." He gestured to the house next to Sam's. Eve looked over and put her hand out.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you." She said with a smile, but Hailey didn't move. She crossed her arms over her chest and huffed.

"Oh, you're that new farmer girl aren't you? Huh…Right well, I'm Hailey." She paused as she gave Eve a look up and down. "Hmmm…if it weren't for those horrendous clothes you might actually be pretty." Eve gasped and Alex looked over at Hailey with his eyes wide.

"Hailey! What the heck?" Hailey huffed out a breath and rolled her eyes.

"Whatever. I'm bored anyway. This festival is alright, but what I'm really looking forward to is the Flower Dance. I've been Flower Queen for the past 5 years and I'm not ready to step off the throne just yet! You get what I mean?" Alex grunted a bit and shook his head as he looked at Eve. Eve looked clearly uncomfortable and looked to the side for a moment before a clearly forced smile was put on her face.

"Well, I didn't have much of a choice really on my clothes…when you leave in a hurry, you don't exactly get to pick out what you wear." Eve replied, trying to defuse the situation a little bit. Hailey scoffed and looked at her with a cocky smile.

"Oh hey, but I do like that makeup you're wearing. The eyeshadow?" she of course was gesturing to Eve's tired eyes. "Wait…are you even wearing any?" Eve touched her eyes and bit her lip as she shook her head.

"I uh…can't afford any at the moment. Focusing on the farm and all." Hailey chuckled.

"Oh, no wonder. I thought it was a brand I didn't know about for a second. And maybe I can let you borrow some of my clothes because your clothes smell like grass and dirt. Although, they may not fit you because well…" and she gestured to her chest. Alex at this point had enough. He stepped in between the two.

"Hailey, that's enough okay!? What's gotten into you?" Eve was just quiet as Alex was talking to Hailey Hailey just shook her head.

"I'm just tell the truth. Geez Alex. Get over it." Alex was about to say something else when Eve shook her head and looked at him.

"It's okay Alex…I know I don't…look my best today." She gave him a smile. "I was in a rush…" she wanted to avoid making notice that last night was one of the scariest of her life. Hailey looked over at Alex.

"Hey I'm bored, let's go get some food Alex." She reached and took Alex's hand and pulling him away toward the food tables. Alex looked back over at Eve and gave a pained look before just going along with it. Eve stood there for a moment before letting out a sigh. There was always that one person, wasn't there? Eve sighed and kind of wandered about until Mayor Lewis gestured her over, seeing as she was alone.

How are you doing Eve? Enjoying yourself I hope?" Eve nodded, popping another deviled egg into her mouth.

"Yeah! I bought some things and have talked to just about everyone, save for a few folks. It's a lot of fun to take a lot of the day to be in the town." Lewis smiled and gave a thumbs up. Marnie came out from behind the Rabbit cardboard cutout and smiled at.

"Well, we have a bounty of eggs thanks to the winter season. My hens been working round the clock to make all these eggs." Lewis smiled at Marnie.

"And we always appreciate that Marnie for sure. But I called you over here for a reason. So, I don't know if you know about the egg hunt?" Eve nodded at him.

"A few people have mentioned it." She said back, glancing around. "Seems like it's a big hit." Mayor Lewis seemed proud that the big event was interesting to the newcomer.

"Well, I guess I don't have to explain it then. Would you be interested in joining?" Eve nodded and gave a thumbs up.

"You can count me in." Lewis gave a thumbs up back.

"Alright. We'll start up in a few minutes. Just need to make sure all the eggs are ready to be placed." He walked off and Marnie put her arms around the new farmer.

"You'll do great. All the eggs will be hidden around the square and nearby buildings. None of the eggs are inside buildings, so you don't have to worry about that. We'll gather everyone up before we start and everyone goes at the same time. Just try and let the kids have a few of the eggs, if you can." Eve nodded and gave a thumbs up.

"Of course. I'll do my best." Marnie gave her a pat on the back and then went after Mayor Lewis. Eve smiled and turned to see Leah and Elliot were talking. Elliot turned and smiled at Eve before walking over.

"Well met Eve. I see you've been making the rounds to everyone." He put his arm around her shoulders, making her shiver for just a moment. "Have you met with Leah? She and I were just discussing our latest artistic endeavors." Leah smiled as she was sipping on the punch. Again, seeing the punch again made her aware of what effect it might be having.

"Yeah! Mmmm…this fruit punch is unusually good! It's never this tasty before." She took another enthusiastic sip. "I'll have to ask what Gus did differently this time." Eve chuckled as she sat down at their table. "So!" Leah started up again. "How's the farm going? Have you finally started to grow some crops?" Eve nodded as she popped another egg into her mouth.

"Yeah, I'm finally starting to get it going. I'm growing more parsnips, green beans, some cauliflower, and I bought some strawberry seeds that I'll be planting." Leah 'oooo'd as she heard and Eliot sat down near them.

"Marvelous! I should come visit and take a look see. Besides, taking breaks from work can make you more productive in the long run. It is a push and pull." Eve nodded as she held a cup of water in her hand.

"I know. I try to make sure I don't overdo it." Leah took another gulp of her punch.

"Elliot told me more about the book he's writing. He said he's decided on a genre finally!" Elliot chuckled as he too took a sip of punch.

"Well yes. It's still in the early stages, but I think I finally have a start that I like. It took quite some time, but I feel that the start is always the start is always the hardest." Eve nodded and smiled at Elliot, making him smile back.

"Do you have a title for your book?" Elliot shook his head.

"Oh not yet. I have a few character concepts and the overarching plot, but that's about it. Maybe the first chapter and a half written, unless I ditch the draft again." Leah chuckled and ate a poached egg.

"I liked that chapter you know! I said it's a good start too!" Elliot rubbed his neck a bit.

"Yes but, I'm not too sure. I do like it, but it needs to be captivating, enticing to the reader, to give motivation to continue. So it is very much in its infant stages." Leah waved that statement away and looked over at Eve.

"Why not have her read it?" Eve looked over at Leah with a slight amount of color on her face. She pointed at herself.

"Me?" she asked, and Leah nodded.

"Yeah you. Not for nothing, but you're kind of the target audience for this type of read, so I think an honest opinion from you would be good." Elliot was looking away a bit, a clear flustered look on his face. Eve thought about it and nodded.

"I mean, I'll read it and give my honest opinion…but that's about all I can do for you." Elliot looked over at Eve. While the expression was still a flustered one but he was also pretty surprised by the answer.

"Really?" he asked. "You won't try to sugarcoat it at all? I truly want an honest opinion." Eve nodded.

"Yeah, when I have a break, I'll come read it." Elliot thought about it and then shook his head.

"No…" he said, and both Leah and Eve looked rather surprised.

"No? But why not?" Leah asked. "You let me read it." Elliot shook his head again.

"It's not that I don't want Eve to read it. That's far from the truth. I want her to read it when it's completely finished. Then, I can gage your genuine response from the experience and see if there are things I can improve or make clearer…I would like to think of it as the maiden voyage of my novel." Leah and Eve looked at each other and then back at Elliot as he spoke. Leah smiled and gave him a thumbs up.

"Well as long as it's not your procrastinating then that's fine with me." Elliot's face grew red as he glared at Leah.

"This coming from you! You've barely managed to make one half of a sculpture." Leah immediately got defensive and stood up. Eve retreated into her plate, not wanting to get involved with this much more.

"Hey, it takes time! Least I have something to show for it! And I've shown Eve my work." Eve sighed and shook her head.

"Guys…it's okay. Just calm down. People work at different paces and that's okay! Just do your best and…well take your time as well." Both the artists looked at her and then each other. They both grunted and huffed out a breath before calming down and sitting back at the table. Eve let out a sigh as she awkwardly shoved another deviled egg into her mouth.

"_That was close. I really didn't want to have to be around them arguing."_ She thought to herself, though it was still awkward being around them. Then was when a loud voice called from the town square. Mayor Lewis cupped his hands around his mouth.

"Alright everyone! Will the people participating in the egg hunt please come to the square!" he yelled. Eve got up and looked at them.

"Well, wish me luck then. I'm gonna be giving this a try." Both Leah and Elliot looked at her and both gave smiles.

"Good luck! I'll be rooting for you!" Leah cheered as Elliot gave a thumbs up.

"You will do great. Do your best." Eve smiled and nodded as she walked over to where Lewis and Marnie were. Vincent, Jas, Sam, and Abigail were also walking up. The kids were really excited, skipping and bouncing to where Lewis was standing. Sam let out a sneeze as he was walking behind his brother.

"Oof…meh d'ose…" he muttered with Abigail close behind him.

"You sure you wanna do this?" she asked, and Sam shook his head.

"Doh…I'll beh fine." He said as he stood there. Eve looked over to see Maru coming over as well. The girl gave her a smile and a wink.

"Don't worry. My parents may have used my drone, but I didn't see where they were put. So no unfair advantage for me." Eve chuckled and nodded. Lewis cleared his throat as the people started to gather and circle.

"Alright everyone! It's time for the highlight of today's festivities…the annual spring Egg Hunt!" Both Jas and Vincent started jumping up and cheering. Lewis put his hands out to try and calm them down. "Calm down now kiddos. You're going to need all your energy if you hope to find the most eggs and take home the exclusive prize." Abigail rolled her eyes a little.

"It's normally just a certificate and a gift card to either Joja or my Dad's shop. Nothing to get excited over." She mumbled to herself. Eve glanced over and then glanced back at Lewis. If it was for Pierre's shop, that could prove beneficial…but Joja? That would be a hard pass. "Alright, you'll have 50 seconds to collect as many eggs as you can. Now…is everyone ready?" each person either nodded or gave a shout to show that they were ready. Lewis then waited a few seconds before stomping his foot and doing a little jump. "Let the egg hunt begin!" he shouted and immediately everyone started to run in different directions.

Eve ran down south, quickly grabbing an egg by Emily and Hailey's house before moving over to the sewers. A quick search of that area yielded another egg, which she shoved into her bag. As she made her way to another egg by the river, she looked up to see where everyone else was. Abigail was dashing around the houses with her head down while Jas was looking in some bushes to the left. Maru was nearby and gladly handed over an egg she found to Jas while turning tail to find others. Vincent was running around by the saloon and Sam wasn't running as fast, but still keeping up pace to help his little brother out. Eve kept moving as she went up to the graveyard and found another egg sitting near one of the bushes. A quick glance showed one more egg behind a grave, which she grabbed before she kept moving. The sound of the townsfolk cheering filled her ears as a huge smile creased her face. She was happy, laughing as she was looking around for more eggs to find. She really was having a blast! A trip to the east bridge that would head to the library held an egg in the bushes, which she grabbed before dashing toward Mayor Lewis' home. She ran past Vincent who had gotten there a second too late and in Lewis' yard, she saw other egg that was just out of her reach. Not wanting to waste too much time, Eve left it for someone else to get and grabbed one that was behind one of the bushes near the graveyard. She had almost missed that one. She ran past the saloon, sweating forming on her brow as she huffed air in and out of her lungs, spotting another egg by Alex's home. She grabbed that one and then kept going, seeing an egg near the cliffs to the north. She knew that time was running out, but she wasn't going to give up She ran back down and saw an egg near a trashcan and picked it up. With seconds remaining, Eve started huffing as she looked around for any more eggs that were close by. Willy, who was sitting by the saloon, stared at her to get her attention. Eve looked over at him, sweat was clearly on her face. Willy smiled back and sneakily pointed at an egg that was sitting by the bushes near the park benches. Eve ran and grabbed it just before the whistle was blown and time was up. Eve forced air in and out of her lungs as everyone clapped for the participates of the hunt. Eve walked past Willy as she made her way back up.

"Thanks." She muttered to him, and he just nodded in return. As everyone got back up, Marnie took all the eggs from everyone and counted them. A few minutes later, everyone gathered in front of Mayor Lewis, who had all the eggs gathered in a large pile in front of her. He was smiling as the results were handed to him by Marnie.

"Wow, look at all these eggs!" he said seeing all of them. "Now, if only I could get you kids to pick up litter this efficiently, we'd have the cleanest town this side of the Gem Sea!" he chuckled and there were a few pity laughs after that. Eve just smiled as she wiped her face with her handkerchief. She was tired, but it was a lot of fun for her. Sam sneezed and wiped his nose with his sleeve and the kids were almost vibrating with excitement over who the winner would be. Lewis brought out the paper with the results on it, he cleared his throat.

"And now, the winner of this year's egg hunt is…" he looked down and a clear look of excitement was seen on his face. He smiled and looked directly at Eve. "The new farmer Eve! Congratulations!" There was a lot of clapping as Eve looked shocked at the sound of her name. Abigail looked dumbfounded as she was the normal winner this year, and the kids were jumping for joy as well. They didn't seem sad that they had lost at all. Eve stood forward and rubbed her neck sheepishly.

"Oh geez…well thanks everyone." She muttered and Lewis walked over to her holding a very nice looking strawhat.

"And here's your prize! Enjoy. I think it'll help you on the farm too." He said and gave her the hat. Eve took it and looked around as everyone was clapping and cheering. She blushed a mighty red color and waved.

"Thanks everyone…this was a lot of fun!" she said, which made everyone cheer again. Lewis turned and looked at everyone else.

"Well, that's it for this year's Egg Festival! Thanks for coming everyone!" the townsfolk cheered again, and everyone started to mill about. As people started to pack up, Maru walked over to Eve.

"Congrats! I was not expecting you to win! Abigail always takes this one hands down." And as if right on que, Abigail walked over. At first it seemed like she was mad about her loss, but she then put a fist out for a fist bump.

"I wasn't expecting that either. I guess I can't underestimate you. Good game." Eve took a second and then returned the fist bump.

"You too. I had a lot of fun. Kind of reminded me of when my parents would hide eggs around the house. For the holidays." Abigail smiled and nodded.

"I always think of the egg hunt as kind of a treasure hunt, so it's always fun for me. But next year, I'll be taking my title back!" she pointed at Eve as she made her way back to Sebastian and Sam. Eve chuckled and put on her hat, feeling proud of her win. The rest of the day went by in a flash. She helped take down the decorations and the tables, Gus gave her several bags of egg goodies to take home, and by the time she did get home, it was dark and late. Eve let out a yawn as she went inside, Miso racing in behind her.

"I'm sorry Miso…you must have been trapped outside all day…" the cute mew'd at Eve near the food bowls and Eve filled it to the brim with food and water. All and all, it was a pretty good day, but she was exhausted as she didn't sleep well the previous night. After kicking off her boots, feeding her pet and putting the egg treats away, Eve collapsed on her bed and was asleep in a manner of minutes. A good end to a good long day.


	11. Chapter 11 First Confrontation

"What is next on the agenda for today?"

"We have the evaluation of Store Manager #2064. Name is Morris…"

"I recognize the name…but briefly…if I remember…"

"He's currently under investigation for a claim of workplace harassment. The employee who made this claim has been dealt with…but it's still pending a formal investigation. Other than that, he's a model employee with a lot of…enthusiasm for the Joja Corporation. He was recently given a promotion before the incident and is stationed in one of our smaller stores. This being located in Stardew Valley's Pelican Town…"

"Right yes…Stardew Valley…it's been years since I've heard that name. Is there anything else I need to know before this starts?"

"No sir, that's all the details. I'll start the call…"

In a penthouse office on the top floor of a skyrise office building, two men stood in front of a very ornate desk as a projector screen was lowered from the ceiling. One of the men, an older gent with greying hair went back to sit down at his desk while the assistant, a younger short blonde man with a pinstripe suit, was on his laptop and ticking in a few things. Soon, the projector roared to life and Morris was looking back at them, wearing his normal uniform suit and bowtie.

"Good Morning! It's so nice to see you again sir!" he said, his tone brimming with energy. Both men looked at each other and then back at Morris.

"Yes, good morning." The older gentleman said, clearing his throat. Clearly, he was not ready for that kind of response. "How are you feeling this morning?" Morris put on his best smile and straightened himself up in his chair.

"Fantastic sir! I'm ready for another day at the store. And I must say, I really am enjoying myself there!" The two men paused again as they looked at each other and then looked back at Morris. The older man nodded, and his assistant started to type something again.

"Right…and how is the store? And your employees?" Morris fixed his hair and again put on his best smile.

"Oh the store is great! Always looking pristine and in top form. The villagers are loyal Joja customers of course. As for the employees, they do their fill. They tend to not want to talk while working, but they do the job right. And in the end, isn't that all they need to do?" The man behind the desk nodded as the man with the laptop started to type. There was a long silence as the older man started to talk.

"And the mayor…is he cooperating with you on the acquisition of that old building? The one for the extra storage facility we have planned." Morris' chipper demeanor and enthusiasm quickly changed to one of nervousness. He adjusted his bowtie and cleared his throat.

"We're…in talks…" he said back, and the man behind the desk raised his eyebrow.

"And what does that mean, exactly?" Morris tried the gulp down the lump that was in his throat.

"W-well…the Mayor is reluctant to sell over the old building to us. Apparently, it was something of great importance in the past. I've tried to persuade him and even tried pressuring him into selling the building, but he's not budging. We have a deal going but-" The older man started to write something on a piece of paper as he spoke over Morris.

"Then double the price." He retorted back. "I believe I have reiterated how important that location is. Stardew Valley is small, yes, but the resources there are vast. Joja will want to utilize everything they have to offer. I hope I am making myself clear. Failure is not an option." Morris was trembling as he looked back at the executive.

"Y-yes sir! I'll schedule a meeting with the Mayor today!" the executive nodded and glared at him slightly.

"As you should. That concludes our evaluation. Do you have further questions?" Morris shook his head. "Alright then. Have a good remainder of your day." And with that, the connection was terminated.

"Do you think he will be able to do it?" the older man chuckled as he looked out the window.

"Let's just say my faith is waning…however…maybe he will surprise us…remember…a caged animal becomes desperate. We will see soon enough…what do you think?" the younger man put the laptop down.

"I deal in facts, sir. When I see it, I'll believe he's able to do this." The older man laughed as he studied the evaluation on the laptop. Morris' scores were all around high…but there were pages of notes reflecting flaws and weaknesses. The older man got up and poured himself some coffee from a pot nearby.

"And that employee? The one who was so called...abused. What happened to them?" the younger man started to scroll through his files.

"She's been suspended sir. Her benefits are on hold and she was compensated for her work before she was let go. I doubt we will hear from her again." the older man paused as steam rose from his cup. He pondered this information for a moment.

"What was her name again?" the younger man turned the laptop around to show an older picture of a familiar white haired farmer.

"Evelyn Turner. Lived in Zuzu until recently...no one has heard or seen her in a few weeks. It's like she dropped off the face of the world…" the older man nodded and sipped his coffee. He closed his eyes as he tried to take in the information.

"Yes right. Now…who's next on the list?"

Morris looked horrified at the screen of his computer in front of him. He had broken out in a cold sweat and felt that it was hard to breathe. He got up and started pacing around his condo, loosening his bowtie.

"That doddering old fool. He doesn't understand what's at stake here. I need that building…and I need it now. Double the price…he can't say no if I double the price!" he mumbled as he continued to pace. "Keeping the customers in is easy. The competition is nonexistent with the prices and selection we carry. That pest has no way of comparing with me…everything is going great except I need that old shed of a building!" he let out a sigh and went to his kitchenette. He took a mug from his cabinet and poured himself a calm of coffee from an expensive looking gooseneck kettle. He took a big gulp, but then recoiled as it was hot and burned his tongue.

"Shit!" he sputtered and coughed a bit, some of the coffee spilling onto the floor. He huffed as he cleaned up, keeping everything organized and clean as he went. "I'm not gonna give up. I can't give up…" he flipped on his smart phone and saw an email pop up on his screen. He rolled his eyes and looked at it. "Investigation Statement Required…bullshit." Without a second thought, he deleted it. His hand traveled up to his cheek as his face turned to a scowl as he looked at his inbox. "That bitch…no one talks to ME like that…NO ONE!" he yelled out and started to tick in a number. He tried to calm himself down as the phone started to ring. After a few rings, there was another voice on the end.

"This is Mayor Lewis of Pelican Town, what can I do for you?" Morris cleared his throat.

"Hi Mr. Lewis, this is Morris from the intown Jojamart. I'm wondering if we can set up a meeting?" he said, putting on his best customer service voice. It was time to make sure to seal the deal once and for all.

It was an early morning the next morning. Helping with the dismantling of everything took a lot of time and effort, and by the time Eve got home that night she didn't even remember crawling into bed. The rooster cawed and with a groan, she emerged out from under the covers. She sighed and started to stretch as Miso was also roaming around the room. He pawed at his food dish and let out a little coo to his owner. Eve looked over and sighed.

"You're always hungry…" she mumbled with a smile, and finally got up. She took a can of food from her mini fridge and opened it up. Miso was padding around and pacing before looking up and letting out another meow. "Yeah yeah hold on will yah? So needy." She joked at the cat as she scraped the food into his bowl. "What, you wasting away? Haven't fed you in hours and you're gonna die huh? Poor baby poor baby." She laughed at herself as Miso was face first in the food. After that, she jumped into the shower and went to get her clothes. As she reached out for them, she suddenly remembered the comment from yesterday.

"_If it weren't for those horrendous clothes you might actually be pretty."_ Those words gave her pause. Eve dwelled on them as she moved her hand back, just staring at the garments.

"…I like these clothes…they aren't that bad…are they?" she muttered to herself. "And it's not like I have…many outfits right now. There just isn't enough room…" She let out a sigh and put the clothes on before going to inspect herself in the mirror. Her bags were most certainly gone, and she was looking better than yesterday. Then again:

"_Wait…are you even wearing any makeup? No wonder. I thought it was a brand I didn't know about for a second. Maybe I can let you borrow some of my clothes because yours smell like grass and dirt. Though they may not fit you because well…"_ she sighed and brushed her hair. She didn't wear a lot of makeup in the past, and she wasn't about to start when her job was farming. She had built up her confidence for weeks, and now it felt like she was back to square one. She shook her head and looked angry.

"By Yoba, nothing is wrong. What was her problem anyway?! I look fine…right?" that anger was quickly replaced by a look of doubt. Sure, there were things that could improve, her skin care routine, a varied wardrobe, maybe a little make up…but she couldn't worry about that right now when she was trying to take on the task of rebuilding the farm. She shook her head. "I'll…" she stopped when she heard a tree fall down in the yard out front. She walked to the door and looked out, seeing someone was in the yard and doing something. Eve got her pack and walked outside, shielding her eyes from the sun as it was brightly shining over the horizon. She walked down her stairs and saw someone chopping the wood.

"Who…" she mumbled before getting a closer look. "Alex?"

Alex turned to face her as he wiped the sweat off his brow. He looked up and waved at her with a smile.

"Hey! Morning Eve!" he called. "Thought I'd drop in and help you out a little bit. Like an exercise routine type of thing!" Eve looked a bit confused but nodded as she got closer. She saw that Alex had certainly been busy. Two trees were down and were being chopped up for wood.

"Well…thank you…I guess. But you really didn't have to do that. I would have gotten to them eventually…" Alex shrugged as he kept chopping up the wood.

"Well I was just passing by and thought, why not? I mean, this is a lot of hard work and you have your condition, right? So I thought I'd help." Eve crossed her arms over her chest.

"Okay, first off Alex…my farm isn't exactly a place to 'pass by'. I'm one of the furthest properties away from the town, right next to Marnie and Robin, I think…and then secondly, I can manage on my own, even with my condition. I don't need to be coddled." Alex started to look flustered and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Ah…well…um…let me think…" Eve just raised an eyebrow as Alex kept stalling. The athlete then sighed and shook his head. "Alright fine…I came over because I felt bad…" Eve's expression changed almost instantly from doubt to concern.

"Bad? Why?" Alex looked up at her, putting the axe against a tree.

"Well…how Hailey talked to you yesterday. That wasn't right. I mean, she's not normally…like that, you know? She's a little self-centered, but…I've never seen her treat someone like how she treated you…" Eve just paused and thought back to that moment again. Those insecure feelings came right back again after she'd just dealt with them. Her hands curled into fists.

"N-no…I understand…I mean…I know I don't look my best right now but it's not something I'm really concerned with. At least…not right now…" Alex sighed and shook his head.

"Still! It was uncalled for…and I'm sorry I didn't stop it sooner…that's why I'm here. I wanted to help out as an apology. Okay?" Eve looked at him and just smiled. That was a really sweet thing for him to do. She smiled at him brightly and put out her hand.

"Thank you…you really didn't have to go through the trouble…but I appreciate it all the same. Don't worry, I'm not mad at you." Alex smiled back and the two friends high-fived.

"No problem. I found that I kind of like doing this kind of thing. So if you need help, give me a holler." Eve gave a thumbs up.

"You got it. So…you can just finish up with this tree and move the wood over there? I need to get cracking on my crops." Alex nodded and gave a thumbs up back.

"Alright boss!" he said and took the axe in his hands and again started to chop. Eve walked back to the crops with a smile on her face.

"I've never had someone do something like that for me…" she sighed and her face got a little red as a blush graced her cheeks. "I'm glad my first impression of Alex was wrong…he's a really nice guy…"

After all the planting and watering, Eve wiped her brow as Alex brought over the rest of the wood. He started to stretch as he put the axe against the house.

"That's a workout for sure. But it's a good sore I'll be feeling. The plants okay?" Eve nodded as she watered the last of the strawberry seeds, saving one bag in a chest.

"Yup, I'm just about done here. Thanks again for your help." He gave a thumbs up back and walked back toward town and out of sight. Eve was finishing cleaning up before going to town herself. She wanted to check in with Harvey after all about the counselor options that were possible. She looked into her mailbox and saw there was a letter for her.

"**MISSING**: I lost my favorite axe! If you find it, please return **ASAP**. I'm having a tough time without it. There's 250g in it for whoever finds the thing. From Robin…huh." Eve put the notice in her bag. "I'll have to keep an eye out for it." She mumbled before packing her fishing rod and pickaxe. She started on the road toward town, taking in the air. It was another beautiful warm day…and everyday seemed different then the day before. She'd nearly been in town for a month and it was still just as great as it was the first day. Even the walk to town seemed different. She saw a squirrel scurry up a tree and drop an acorn behind. Eve picked it up and inspected it before putting it in her bag. It might be useful, sometime down the line.

When she got into town, the square looked pretty quiet. It was still kind of early, but it never seemed this barren. Maybe people were still asleep because of the festival. Gus was outside of the saloon with a book in his hand, licking his thumb as he turned the page. Upon closer inspection…it was a recipe book. Soon, George wheeled himself out, going to his mailbox. He tried to sit up, trying to grab the mail that was inside. A clear expression of discomfort and frustration graced the old man's face as he was having a hard time. Eve got closer, but decided to look like she was minding her own business as she was listening in. He let out a large sigh.

"How am I ever going to reach that letter in the back?" he huffed to himself, trying again to reach the letter that was stuck in the back of the box. "I don't want to wake up Evelyn yet…but I can't reach the darn thing…" It was then that Penny, who was leaving from her trailer, noticed George having a hard time and approached him.

"Here, let me help you get it Mr. Muller!" She said with a smile and went toward the box. George moved as he was moved aside by Penny as she reached into the box and retrieved the letter for the old man. She then gave to him. "Here you go!" George grumbled as he snatched the letter out of Penny's hands.

"Hmph, I could've done it myself! And I can certainly move around on my own! How feeble do you think I am?" Eve took this time to finally walk over, seeing that Penny looked down for trying to help.

"Hey." Eve called out, making Penny and George look at her. George let out a grumble.

"Eve? You were watching me?" he asked and Eve nodded. She looked over at Penny.

"I was…You did a kind thing there, Penny." She said with a smile. Penny looked at Eve and looked to the side, a little embarrassed.

"Thank you Eve…" she said and then looked down. "I just wish George wasn't so upset…I was only trying to help…" George then turned his chair a little and let out a long sigh. His angry expression turned into one of regret.

"No…no…I'm the sorry one miss. I shouldn't have gotten so angry." He turned the chair to Penny, who in kind faced him. "It WAS actually very kind of you to help an old man like me out. Thank you…" Penny shook her head.

"That's okay Mr. Muller. I understand. You don't have to apologize." The old man nodded.

"Well…thank you again anyway…" he then wheeled himself to the door of his home and went inside briskly. Penny looked a little awkward as she watched him go. Her expression then got solemn as she looked at Eve.

"It must be difficult to grow old…" she said in a quiet tone. Eve crossed her arms over her chest and nodded.

"Maybe…but it's just another part of life…you know? It's why we should respect our elders." Penny nodded at her.

"That's nice of you to say…I totally agree with you. We should treat our elders with the same respect we hope to receive ourselves someday." Eve smiled at that.

"I hear that. I just hope George can understand that too, yah know?" Penny nodded and then looked at her watch. She paused as she started to walk away. She then turned back.

"Sorry, I need to get going now. The kids' schooling is starting soon. It was interesting talking to you Eve. See you around." Eve waved as Penny went on her way. She looked at the house again. Wasn't Alex home, or was he still exercising? George really could have asked Alex for a little help too. Eve shook those thoughts out of her head.

"I can't get into everyone's business…I need to focus on me right now…" she muttered as she turned and made her way to the clinic. She opened the door and was instantly greeted by Maru.

"Hey Eve! Welcome! Are you feeling okay?" Eve smiled and waved as she signed in on the clipboard.

"Oh yeah, I'm okay. I just wanted to ask Harvey something, remember?" Maru snapped her fingers and got up.

"I totally forgot! Hold on, I'll be right back." She said as she went through the doors into the clinic. Eve had barely sat down in the seats before Maru came back. "He can see you immediately. Please follow me." Eve chuckled as she got up again and followed Maru into the back. Harvey was working on restocking the cabinets as the girls walked in.

"Thanks Maru…could you restock the other room for me? We just got a shipment and I want to make sure we have everything…" Maru nodded and gave Eve a quick thumbs up as she went off. Eve sat down in the chair and waited for Harvey to be done with the stocking. "Just give me one moment Eve, and I'll be right with you…" Eve nodded as she started to nervously look around the room. It didn't matter how many times she had been to a doctor's office…it always made her nervous. She could feel her heart start to beat faster, which caused a bit of mild discomfort. Though nothing to really worry about. Soon, Harvey was off the floor and dusted himself off. He sat down in the wheeling chair and faced Eve. "Right, thank you for waiting. I heard from Maru you had something you wished to speak with me about?" Eve nodded and paused for a moment. Those feelings were all coming back to her once again, and the memory started to flash in her head. The photo, that silence, the knife. Each moment was more vivid than the last. She shook her head, knowing this was the first step to getting some help.

"What I'm about to say cannot leave this room Harvey…please…" she said with a very serious tone. It was clear that she wanted this to be taken seriously. "I need your help…"

Eve recounted to Harvey the repressed nightmare that was a catalyst to her arrival in Stardew Valley. Harvey was taking down notes, not for his own record, but to remember what to say to a professional later. At the end of the story, Eve was again in tears. Harvey was quiet as he allowed her a moment to cry.

"Well…I have to say that this is quite a story…I don't think I've heard anything that would come close, but I will say this…" he smiled at her. "I will say that you're much stronger than I thought you were…" Eve paused and looked up at Harvey, tears running down her cheeks.

"What? But...I fell into despair and...and I…I nearly..." Harvey shook his head as Eve was choking on her words.

"Admitting to this and asking for help…it's a very difficult thing to do. You have no idea how many people could really learn from your example. That being said…I'm not a certified therapist…and unfortunately, there isn't one here in Stardew Valley. I know a few good ones in Zuzu City, but it's most likely that you would be paying out of pocket to see one. I hope you can understand." Eve nodded as she wiped her eyes.

"I figured as much…but I know it's worth it…I'm willing to go through with it." Harvey smiled back and took out his phone.

"I'm going to make a few calls…I think there is someone who you will really resonate with…I met her at a medical conference in Zuzu a few years ago. Could I have your phone number to pass along to her?" Eve nodded and gave him her number.

"This isn't a ploy to just be getting my number right?" Harvey blushed and shook his head hard.

"Absolutely not! This is purely for health reasons I assure you!" Eve laughed hard.

"I'm joking Harvey, I know!" she said as she was still laughing and crying at the same time now. There were a lot of emotions going on. From sadness to joy…it was a cycle. Harvey blushed as he was handing her a card. He cleared his throat.

"Anyway…here is the number. I'll have her call you and you two can set something up. I'm sure that she will give you a good price on the sessions too, considering you don't have insurance right now." Eve nodded as she took the card. It was one of Harvey's business cards with the information on the back. She put it in her bag and got up.

"Thank you Harvey. I'll wait for the call." Harvey smiled.

"Well…and this is just for my peace of mind. You're not having those thoughts right now, are you?" Eve shook her head. "Alright good. I need to make sure. And is there anything else I can help you with? How's your chest?" Eve smiled brightly at him.

"The attacks have been happening less and less actually. I'm able to feel one coming before it really gets bad, so I take a break and let it pass by. I have to say, it's been feeling a lot better since I arrived, despite all the physical work I'm doing." Harvey nodded and made a note of it. He then smiled back.

"Well I'm glad to hear it. Please come back if there is anything else I can do for you okay? Don't hesitate to seek me out even if the clinic is closed. I live just upstairs, so you're welcome to knock." Eve nodded and went to the door.

"Thanks Harvey. Have a good rest of your day!" she said and left the room. Harvey waved at her from his seat.

"You too Eve!" he called. He then dialed on his phone a number and waited for a few rings. "Hello? Hi, I'm not sure if you remember me, but this is Harvey from…oh…you do remember! Oh good! Yes I'm fine, but there is someone who I think needs a good counselor. Let me tell you the situation…"

Eve made her way into the community center and rushed over to the large walk in cupboard that was next to the kitchen. She knelt down to the scroll and the Junimos were curiously watching her take some things out of her bag.

"This is gonna put a dent in my savings, but I have everything now…okay…" she held out the parsnip and watched as the light engulfed it and brought it into the scroll. She watched as it appeared as a picture and the box's frame turned gold. She smiled as did the same to the rest of the crops. "Okay…one potato…one green bean…and finally one cauliflower…" Soon, the scroll began to glow and another green bundle popped out of the scroll. A Junimo grabbed it and lifted it easily over its head with their noodle arms and walked it over to the little hut in the room. And once again, Eve's bag felt heavier as she found some fertilizer that she didn't have before in her bag. She took out a bag and examined it.

"Speed-Gro? Never heard of this kind…maybe Pierre would know?" she asked herself and then heard the wind howling through the building. She stepped out of the room for a moment and found that another scroll had appeared over the broken and worn down fish tank. Eve walked over to the new scroll and knelt to get a closer look. Eve just sighed as she looked and saw all the fish the little Junimos were requesting this time. "I bet Willy can help me out with this one." She mumbled. One of the Junimos carefully approached and let out a little sound. Eve turned and held out her hand, letting the creature climb onto her palm. "What is it little one?" she asked.

"-. ….. ….?" It cocked its head and made another noise, looking at the bag. Eve chuckled and made her way back to the cupboard.

"I guess you knew I wasn't done huh?" she said and again knelt onto the floor. She took out five very pristine and good quality parsnips. "I have these. I started using my own fertilizer on just about everything now…and seeing how these grow quick…this was an easy one…" she held the bunch of parsnips over the scroll and watched them all get absorbed into the parchment. She was about to get up and go when she heard something. The Junimos who had appeared all got startled and disappeared. The one in Eve's hand completely vanished as well. She looked toward the door.

"What was that?" she asked herself and hid herself against the wall, pulling her bag with her. She continued to listen.

"I have to thank you for meeting with me on such short notice. I guess you could tell this was an urgent matter, Mayor Lewis." One of the voices said with a slightly snide tone. Eve's skin immediately started to crawl. She knew that voice…it was a voice that would forever stay with her.

"Morris? What is he doing here?" she asked herself, hearing the door open and the footsteps as the two men entered the building.

"Well, I didn't want to keep you waiting long, since you said this was urgent. Though I don't quite understand why you wanted to talk here." Morris started to look around the building as if he was inspecting it. He was holding a black briefcase with a gold lock on it, keeping it close to his side. Eve could see some of the Junimos reappear. It was clear to her they were afraid of Morris, trying to avoid him and shaking if he got near. Eve peered around the corner and felt bad for the little guys. This was their home, or, at least it was for the time being. They opened their arms to her…but not to him. To them, Morris was just an intruder. Eve took a breath and dashed to the crafts room, where she could see them better through a home in the wall.

"Oh, well...I wanted to ensure that our conversation would be private. And no one really comes into the building right?" there was a laugh. Lewis kind of shrugged a little.

"So, what is it that you wanted to talk about?" Mayor Lewis asked. A smile crept onto Morris' face as he turned to Lewis.

"I had a conversation with my employers with Joja today, and they wanted to speed the process of procuring this place a bit faster." Lewis looked uncomfortable and crossed his arms over his chest.

"I thought we had an agreement. If a majority of the Stardew Valley villagers bought Joja memberships, then I would let Joja have the building. You need to understand that this place-" Morris waved off Lewis and started to talk over him.

"Yes yes, this place was a very important place in the past and holds a lot of sentimental value, I understand that. But I am looking toward the future Mayor. I don't see this place being anything more than a waste of space for years to come unless we act now. After you sell the building, you wouldn't even need to worry! We'd clean the place up and convert it to a functional storage and shipping area for Joja. You'd make a pretty penny for your town and you could use that money to expand the town, make it grow! More people would move in, and of course would come to shop at Joja. Then you collect your cut each month from us, and the town would flourish!" Lewis started to fidget a little, as if in deep thought. Eve could feel her hands ball into fists unconsciously. Just listening to his voice made her blood boil.

"That does sound like a good plan…" he mumbled, nearly making Eve gasp from behind. Morris nodded and smiled.

"It's a win win for the both of us! And did you forget that we would aid in other projects? With town donations, we could fix up the old bridge, get the bus working again, even fix that old greenhouse on that rickety overgrown farm! Together we could rebuild this town and make it something better, greater! Isn't that what you want, Mayor? For this town to be successful?" Lewis paused, looking away. "And we can do that…with Jojas help. I'm willing to help you Lewis. All you have to do is sign a piece of paper, and I will do everything else." Lewis bit one of his nails as he looked around. It was clear that there was discourse in his mind. On one hand, expanding the town and helping it flourish sounded wonderful and would be a great platform for the next election. But on the other hand…he had hoped to rebuild the community center. To make it the way it used to be. To make the town the way it used to be in the past. He let out a sigh.

"Morris…I need to give this some serious thought. For now…our current agreement…" Morris' expression then got extremely serious.

"Double." He said bluntly. Lewis looked shocked, almost confused.

"Come again?" he asked. Morris took off his spectacles and started to clean them with a cloth.

"I'll double the offer. The amount of money on that contract…I'll double it. If you sell this building to me right now." Lewis had a moment of surprise on his face. Eve grit her teeth. Knowing Morris, he would throw any amount of money at a problem until it went away. He was always like that, using his money and power to do just about anything he wanted. He did that with her and possibly others back in Zuzu…and he was STILL rewarded with that promotion. She wanted to scream…but she held back. It made her sick just listening to him. She kept eavesdropping as they continued to talk.

"My…" Lewis started. "That's quite an offer…if my memory serves me right…that would be…" Morris grinned.

"Of course…and it would be enough to make this town the best it can be. And you can do that right now. I've already gotten the okay from my boss. What do you say?" he asked. Lewis looked back at the floor for a moment and then back at Morris.

"I want to think about this more. This is so sudden and-" Morris cut him off again.

"What is there to think about?! I'm prepared to drop a ton of gold for this building!" he almost started to yell at Lewis. "It's far more than what this building is worth, even my initial offer was generous, and you know that! I want to settle this now…I have a new contract prepared…" he put the briefcase down and opened it, revealing a manilla envelope. He flipped the cover back and there was a pretty official looking contract with the Joja seal at the top. He took a pen from his pocket protector and clicked the top. Handing both to Lewis. "Now…just sign the contract…and I'll do the rest…" Lewis looked distraught, looking from at the contract to the floor and then back to the briefcase. After a few moments of thinking, there was a resolved look in his eyes. Lewis let out a breath as he slowly started to reach for the pen.

"No-!" Eve let out a gasp before covering her mouth. Both men recoiled and started to look around. Morris quickly closed the briefcase and glared at Lewis.

"What was that voice? I thought I made it clear this was a confidential issue Mayor." Morris said as he was glaring daggers at Lewis. Mayor Lewis, on the other hand, went into a panic and started to look around.

"You have my word that I didn't tell anyone about this!" he said, but Morris shook his head.

"Bullshit! Where are they hiding, huh?" Morris then started to look around, going toward the cupboard and crafting room. Eve's eyes went huge as he quickly looked around for somewhere to hide. She started to squeeze herself behind the old shelf just as Morris stormed in. He started to tear the place apart looking, knocking over every piece of furniture he could find. Eve's breathing started to get rapid as it was only a matter of time until she was found. She looked around frantic, looking for anything to get her out of his tight space.

"Come on Eve…think…THINK!" she mumbled. She started to scan the nearby floor but only found dirt, old knick knacks and some bolts of dusty cloth. She grit her teeth as she spotted a rock not too far from the shelf. She waited for a moment as she felt Morris was near her until her moment came. "NOW!" she whispered and grabbed the rock. Getting back into her space, she grasped it tightly and looked toward the kitchen. It was a long shot, but that was the only chance she had of escaping without being caught. At that angle, she might be able to lob it up the small flight of stairs and onto the tile.

"_I only have one shot…women's Zuzu softball league, don't fail me now…"_ she thought as she tossed the rock into the kitchen and onto its floor. Morris immediately heard it fall and dashed over.

"There you are!" he yelled, and the sound of Lewis' feet weren't far behind him. Eve jumped up the stairs to avoid the creaking and backed away slowly as the two men searched the kitchen. Eve started to move through the main lobby toward the door, but found it was closed! It would surely make a noise if she opened it. Finding another rock along the way, Eve went to the office and walked into the doorway. "Sorry Lewis…" she muttered as she chucked the rock into the broken window. The glass immediately shattered, and the shards went everywhere on the floor. Eve made herself scarce and quickly hid herself in the safe of that room that was cracked open. With how big it was, someone like her could fit easily.

"Over here!" Lewis called as both ran into the office. Eve closed the safe door as much as she could, leaving it open by a crack. She was in almost utter darkness save for a sliver of light. She heard the footsteps as both men were now looking into the office and surely seeing the shattered glass. Morris let out a frustrated growl as he was just about done with this situation. Lewis, on the other hand, was sweating and looking extremely distraught.

"Do you think they went outside?" Lewis asked. Morris quickly went over and looked outside, frantic to find this mysterious spy.

"It's possible. You go outside, and I'll check this room!" Lewis nodded and ran out of the building. Morris immediately approached the safe and started to yank it open. Eve hid in the back, cowering in fear. She didn't want to be confronted by Morris like this. She didn't want him to know she was here. He'd go back to his normal, raunchy, crude self…and it would possibly be worse than before. The shadow inside the safe got smaller and smaller as it slowly opened. Eve's heart was pumping, it was getting hard to breathe. She could feel an attack coming on.

"_No…no not now! I can't…I-!" _But suddenly, it stopped. Despite Morris grunting to get the metal door open, it wouldn't budge any further. He even tried to fit his body through, but he couldn't. Eve looked and covered her mouth. The Junimos were getting in the way and holding the door closed as best they could. Some of them made their chirping noise while others just piled onto the door.

"-. …. …. …! -. …. … … … .. …. ….." Eve brought her legs in and curled herself up as small as she could to avoid being seen, but soon she heard a yell from Morris as he seemed to have given up.

"Stupid vault!" he yelled and kicked it with his foot before storming out of the room. Eve didn't dare move until she knew he was out of the room. She paused for a moment before hearing something from the outside.

"HEY, I SAW THAT!" it was Lewis' voice from the outside, coming from the window that had been shattered. Morris rushed outside, flinging the front down open and running outside. Eve quickly got up.

"This is my chance!" she said and pushed her body against the door, opening it. The Junimos, of course, helped her with the door. Once it was open just enough, she rushed to the front door of the community center. After quickly making sure no one was around, Eve rushed out of the building and started to jog back to town. Once there, she started to walk as if acting like she was on her way home or something. She was safe…and she needed to calm down. She clutched her chest as her heart was going a mile a minute. She was starting to see spots in her vision. She grunted as she looked around the town. The closest building that was open for business was the saloon. "I'll rest there…" she mumbled as she made her way inside.

As always, the saloon was bustling with the evening regulars. Time flew by and the day was almost over, thanks to the events in the community center. Eve casually approached the bar and sat down, taking in breaths very slowly. Gus was talking to Emily as he was finishing something up. He noticed Eve and turned to her, giving a smile.

"Hi there Eve, I'll take your order in a few moments." He said as he started to finish up. Eve nodded and smiled.

"Oh that's fine. Please…take your time." She said as she hunched over a little. She felt sick at this point, feeling that she was going to blow chunks at any moment. Marnie walked over and smiled at them, giving her a pat on the back.

"Hey there farmer! How's life been treating yah today?" she asked. Eve looked over at Marnie with a very forced smile.

"I'm…a little green around the gills right now…but…okay…" Marnie immediately looked concerned as she examined Eve's face.

"No fooling…you look like yer going to hurl. Let me get you to the bathroom hun…" Eve nodded and allowed Marnie to help her. They both walked through the flapping doors and to the back, where the tiny bathrooms were. Once inside, Eve couldn't hold it. She dashed in and dropped against the toilet as she puked out a mixture of bodily fluids. Marnie looked away but was kind enough to hold her hair back as Eve's sickness continued. After a few moments and some water later, Eve was against the wall with a paper towel on her forehead while Marnie sat next to her.

"Feeling better?" Marnie asked. Eve nodded and let out a little cough, feeling her throat was a little prickly now due to what happened.

"Yeah…I'm sorry about that…you didn't really need to see all that huh?" Marnie chuckled.

"Well, I'm pretty used to this kind of thing. Taking care of a person after they've gotten sick I mean. It happens to me more than I'd like to admit." Eve looked concerned about that, but she wasn't going to ask about it.

"Well…it happens a lot to me too. I have a weak heart, so if I overdo it my body reacts in different ways. Sometimes I get dizzy, sometimes this happens, and sometimes it's both…" Marnie handed her the glass of water she was holding and Eve took a sip from it. It didn't taste good, but it sure did feel good.

"Yikes, that sounds hard. So why farming then? I bet you have these attacks all the time." Eve sighed and smiled.

"Well…yes and no…" she started. "In the beginning I did…but over these last two weeks, they've been happening less and less due to physical labor. This time…I think it was stress." Marnie looked at her with a curious look.

"What's got you so stressed you'd have an attack like that?" Eve hesitated for a moment. Should she divulge what she heard to Marnie? But she was into selling that building the last time they talked. Maybe now…it would be different?

"Well…it's hard to explain…can you please keep a secret?" Marnie nodded, and Eve let out a sigh. "Well…I had some business in the old community center. It was just a little side project I'm working on…if you understand." Marnie chuckled and gave her a pat.

"Lewis mentioned that he showed you around. Rumor has it you've been going in and out of that building more than most. I'm guessing this little project is why?" Eve nodded and Marnie chuckled. "Thought so…anyway, continue…"

"While I was there, Mayor Lewis and a man from Joja named Morris walked in. I didn't want them to see me so I kinda…hid. And I overheard them talking a little bit…" she grit her teeth and looked at Marnie with a worried expression. "He was really pushing Lewis to sell the building…like, pushing really hard. I could tell Lewis was uncomfortable because he had a plan, but this guy was not backing down. It was like he was trying to force him to sell the building by any means necessary…it even sounded like he was threatening the Mayor." Marnie paused as she took in the story and started to ponder over this new information.

"He did say something about a plan…but if what you're saying is true and he's threatening Lewis…who knows what they could be up to." Eve nodded frantically.

"That's what I was thinking! They say it would be used for a storage facility…and he started to sprinkle in that if they worked together, the town could expand and prosper…but there was something about it that didn't sound right. I know Morris…I know he's not a good person…he's rotten and a manipulator…I don't know his plan but…it's not good." Marnie thought about this long and hard. Her gaze went to the tiled floor before going back to Eve.

"How do you know this...Morris guy?" Eve feared this question would come up, but she wasn't going to lie...not this time.

"I used to work for Joja...right before I came here. Morris was my superior and he...he would often hit on me...try and get me to date him. He'd say all sorts of belittling things...but I wasn't interested...I know the type of person he is truly...and he's not a good one. Whatever they want that building for...it's not for a good reason…" Eve curled up a little more as she remembered the incident as Marnie took a moment to think. She could see the discomfort...she wasn't lying. Marnie then just smiled.

"I'll have a talk to Lewis about this. If he's being threatened, then we need to have another course of action." Eve smiled at her.

"I think that's smart…but could you possibly not mention me at all? Please?" Marnie got up and reached a hand down for Eve to help her up.

"I'll try not to. This will be a secret between us for now. But I will have a conversation when things have calmed down. I'll only mention you if I absolutely have to…" Eve took the hand and the ladies both hugged each other.

"Thank you Marnie…thank you for helping me…" Marnie rubbed Eve's back a bit and then let her go.

"Hey no problem. You're one of us now aren't yah? Us Valley folk gotta stick together." Eve nodded and blushed a little bit. She was happy to be considered a 'valley folk'. The ladies then went back to the bar where Marnie went back to her table and Eve went to the bar with the water in her hand. She sat there lost in her thoughts. All that she heard…she had to do something about it. She didn't know what yet…but she would have to figure it out. Those bundles, the Junimos, and the community center were all part of the valley as well. Maybe…just maybe…it was the key to stopping whatever Joja was planning.

"Hello Eve! What a pleasant surprise!" Eve gasped as the voice pulled her out of her thoughts. Sitting right next to her was Elliot! Her face became flushed and she tried to adjust herself a bit.

"Hey Elliot…sorry I was kind of miles away." Elliot smiled and took a seat next to her.

"No trouble there! I was just stopping in to relax after an eight hour writing session. I tell you Eve, your wrist suffers quite a bit if you decide to do everything by hand." He rubbed his wrist a bit as he took a seat at the bar. "But it was invigorating…I feel like I've finally had a breakthrough! And I was really enjoying my time." Eve smiled at him and shook her head.

"I couldn't imagine writing for eight hours straight. You've got some extreme focus." Elliot smiled back.

"Yes well…let's just say the conversation we had yesterday motivated me quite a bit." Eve looked away, blushing as Elliot was trying to get Gus' attention. "Bartender! Two of your finest ales, please!" he called. Gus looked at him for a moment with almost a glare before going to the back and taking a bottle. He opened it; the cork popping sound was pretty loud in the not too crowded saloon. He poured the drink into two glasses before recorking it and walking over to Elliot. He put the glasses on the bar.

"There you go, sir. Will you be starting a tab tonight or-?" Elliot shook his head and put a little bag of coins on the counter. Gus took it and nodded before going about his business again. Eve looked at the whole exchange with a puzzled look. Gus seemed to know just about everyone in town, but Elliot was treated more like a stranger than a member of the town. And he'd been here longer than her. Eve was broken from her thoughts again as Elliot moved the glass over to her. Eve's rosy cheeks turned red as she looked at the glass and then Elliot. She slowly took the glass and examined it.

"Th-thank you…I can give you the money for this when my next harvest ships if that's-." Elliot shook his head and flashed a bright smile.

"Oh heavens no, this is a celebration! There is no need for you to pay me back. Please drink and enjoy!" Eve let out a breath. Normally she wouldn't drink…but she didn't want to be rude in front of Elliot or his kind gesture.

"Thank you…" she mumbled and she put the drink to her lips to sip.

"Wait." Elliot said as he took hold of his glass. Eve looked a little confused as he lifted the glass a little bit. "I propose a toast! To…" he paused for a moment as if he were thinking of what to say. Eve chuckled as she raised her glass up.

"To our friendship!" she called out and tapped the rim of his glass with hers. Elliot chuckled and nodded, obviously approving of the call.

"That's a great idea! Here's to us!" he said and then the pair both drank the glasses down. It didn't take long before both of them felt the effects of the finest ale they had consumed. Elliot put the glass down and let out a little hiccup.

"…Strong stuff…" he muttered as he put one arm on the bar to support himself. Eve started to chuckle and then laugh.

"You're such a lightweight!" she laughed, trying to cover her mouth to hold back the laughter. Elliot grinned as he started to laugh too.

"You are too!" he said back, and both ended up just laughing at each other. Though it wasn't maliceful or rude. It was lighthearted, fun…warm. Elliot grinned as he ordered another drink for himself as well as a water and Eve did the same.

"So, have you finally gotten a genre for your book?" Eve asked and Elliot grinned and nodded.

"I in fact have. And I've been going through many titles of the book. I've narrowed down the candidates so at this point it will be what fits best." He took another sip of his drink and Eve did the same. She felt lighter…a little wobbly in the legs but cheerful. Though she made sure her vision wasn't getting blurry and she could still make out details around her. She didn't want to get too out there. She started to trace her finger around the rim of the glass.

"Well, are you going to give me a sneak peak on it?" Eve asked, looking almost shyly at Elliot. His face changed color as he paused, and then immediately took another sip of his drink before answering.

"I want it to be a surprise. Once it's all finished then you'll know." Eve sighed, but then smiled at him.

"Alright fine you win. I'll be patient." Elliot smiled back and the conversation between them continued. They talked about books they liked, places they had visited, daily life. In her life, Eve hadn't really had many guy friends that she could talk to…so it was nice that Elliot was being so nice to her. After a few hours of chatting, the pair left the saloon together. Although they were a little wobbly, they were both laughing as they walked.

"I'll walk you home." He said and the two started to walk across the square. At first, both were quiet and just enjoying the air and the silence. But then Eve thought of something.

"So…you're also kind of new to town, right?" she asked. Elliot looked back and nodded at her.

"That's right. I moved here about a year ago. Why?" Eve fiddled with the strap of her bag as she was trying to form her question.

"Why here? Of all places to move to…you moved into a shack in a small town by the beach. And I'm not judging your choice at all. Because if you didn't move here…we wouldn't have met and…well…I really enjoy talking to you, you know?" She looked away after saying that. Elliot paused and thought about it for a moment before smiling.

"This town is something special. I wasn't really looking for anything special when I first went out on my own…and I certainly didn't think I'd remain here for as long as I have, but I enjoy this place…and I would be lost if I did not come here. I know that I keep mostly to myself…only engaging with the people when I have to…but I still love this place." Eve gave him a bright smile.

"You should try and talk to the people more. I think you'll find that they surprise you with their personalities and how genuine they are as people. I know from experience…" Eve let out a sigh. "I was…reclusive…in the city. I barely talked to anyone…kept to myself…only really trusted myself. That way, I knew that if I got hurt, it was my fault for being stupid. I was forced to interact with…less than savory people…and because I was afraid of my physical limitations…it played on my emotional state a lot…but here? In Stardew Valley, I feel like I don't need to hide anymore…I can be myself." Eve blushed a little bit, embarrassed about the next part. "Though…I had to find myself first…I'm still looking for who I really am…but I know now that I'm on the right path. Being on the farm and being here…this is where I'm meant to be…and I'm going to protect this place…" Elliot put a hand on Eve's shoulder.

"I think I can provide a little additional insight." He stopped at the gates of the farm. "You're a remarkable, sensitive, and caring young woman, whose drive rivals those in great seats of power. Your passion for your work and life push past any limitation you have…and how much you care shines through. You're more than just a stunning visage, so much more. And I hope that people can see that in you." Eve was looking at him with wide eyes and her body was almost rigid.

"You…think I'm stunning?" she asked. The words from yesterday played in the back of her mind again, but Elliot's words played over them. "Like…I'm pretty?" Elliot paused as he realized what he said. He nodded as a red color graced his cheeks.

"Well…yes, I do think so. I wouldn't know why anyone would think otherwise." Eve started to play with the long white locks of hair, a little nervous and embarrassed.

"I uh…I guess I never really thought of myself as…pretty…or stunning. Those kinds of thoughts never really crossed my mind…until recently…" Elliot shook his head as he opened the gate for her.

"Well you certainly shouldn't be selling yourself short. Have some confidence in yourself, Ms. Eve." Eve smiled and nodded as she walked through the gates. Miso was meowing at the door of the cabin, obviously wanting to be let in. Eve turned to Elliot and smiled at him.

"I had a really nice time tonight…it was unexpected but…I had fun. Thanks for making my evening interesting Elliot…" Elliot chuckled and gave a graceful bow. Though he had to readjust his footing due to him being slightly uncoordinated.

"Always a pleasure Eve. Let's try and do this again sometime." Eve blushed a little bit and nodded back at him.

"Alright…it's a date." She said and stepped a little closer to him. She put her arms around him and hugged the author in an embrace. Elliot was a bit surprised for a moment, but soon returned the hug back. It felt nice…warm…comforting…but Eve didn't want to overstay her welcome. She let him go and stepped back. "Well…good night!" she turned on her heel and started to walk toward her house. Elliot waved and turned around as well.

"Good night!" he called back and Eve entered her home with Miso at her heels. She went and sat on her bed with a goofy smile on her face. Her heart was beating so fast, but it wasn't hurting or anything. She felt amazing. She looked at Miso and started to pet him as he settled at her feet.

"Oh Miso…I don't know but…I really like being around him…" she mumbled to him. "He's always so much fun…he's kind…he thinks I'm pretty…though maybe that was the drinks talking…but it was nice to hear." She chuckled and flopped back on her bed. "Confidence…maybe…I'll give it a try…Joyce will freak if I tell her…" she smiled and let out a yawn. She turned on the news to listen to the weather as she got ready for bed. Another rainy day was coming up. As she settled down, she thought back to the scene at the community center. What Morris was trying to do…whatever it was…she was going to stop it.

"Hopefully Marnie can buy me some time…" she said to herself. "I need to focus on unlocking the secrets of the community center…and quick…" she laid down in bed and let out another yawn. "I'll do it…I'm gonna do it…I'll…"

And another day came to an end.


End file.
